


Mine To Hold

by Auraki, Tersie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Attempted Sexual Assault, Chasing, Creeper Kylo Gets Creepier, Don't copy to another site, Doubly Dubious Consent, Dreaming, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), General Organa Is Deadly Serious, Grayish Rey, I May Have Gone Too Far, Implied/Referenced Torture, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Inappropriate touching, Kylo wins at Hide and Seek, No Sleep For the Wicked, Obsessive Behavior, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Renperor, Sexual Tension, Sincere Apologies Hux Lovers, Smut, Space Peaches, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, This Rabbit Hole is Dark and Smutty, Time Skips, Violence, cosmic orgasms, force babies, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 57,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auraki/pseuds/Auraki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: Рей должна любой ценой спрятать свой секрет от нового Верховного Лидера, но Кайло Рен ревностно оберегает свои сокровища и на этот раз не позволит ей ускользнуть так легко.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mine To Hold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7964767) by [Auraki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auraki/pseuds/Auraki). 



> За вычитку спасибо [Efah](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615)! :)
> 
> Ссылка на перевод на сайте Фикбук: <https://ficbook.net/readfic/5501069>
> 
> Mine To Hold* - Принадлежащее мне; То, что должно быть моим.
> 
> Чудесные арты к фанфику от художницы panda-capuccino: <http://theauraki.tumblr.com/post/152875087982/so-if-anyone-doubts-that-i-am-a-rabid-reylo-fan>

В окнах хижины было темно, когда Рей возвратилась домой. И по обыкновению, как и всякий раз, когда приходилось задерживаться допоздна, она замерла на пороге, настороженно всматриваясь в обстановку — но с виду все было на месте.

Внимательный взгляд Рей устремился к ее самому главному сокровищу. В уголке, едва заметный у тлеющего очага, свернулся маленький комочек, укрытый лоскутами тканей и меха. До нее донеслось тихое сопение, и она облегченно вздохнула, закрывая за собой дверь и сбрасывая тяжелую накидку.

Было прохладно, но Рей согрелась от быстрой прогулки через лес. Ей хотелось поскорее вернуться, доказательством чему служила тонкая царапина на щеке, поскольку пришлось сократить путь, выбрав короткую дорогу через колючие лесные заросли.

Дом находился далеко от торгового форпоста, почти в двадцати трех милях к северу. Для большинства людей путешествие туда и обратно показалось бы изнурительным, но у Рей были сильные ноги, и в недавнем прошлом ей, обманчиво хрупкой, доводилось взбираться на дюны высотой в милю — с грузом металлолома за спиной, который запросто мог вдвое превышать ее собственный вес. И в этой быстрой прогулке не было ничего особенного для такой, как она, способной сохранять равновесие на одной руке, одновременно уклоняясь от летящих в нее камней. Она улыбнулась себе под нос при воспоминании о том, как учитель однажды вдруг предложил поупражняться подобным образом. Но улыбка сразу погасла. Бывший учитель.

Оглянувшись на маленький комочек, чье появление когда-то изменило все, Рей опустила свисавший с плеча мешок на пол. Тихонько, стараясь не шуметь, она подошла к очагу и заново развела бодрый огонек, чтобы развеять холод в комнате. Теперь у нее это получалось мастерски. Страшно было вспомнить первую попытку разжечь огонь, когда она еще не разбиралась в свойствах вытяжки и дыма. Прошлое мусорщицы с пустынной Джакку научило ее сращивать кабели и чинить поляризационные системы — готовка на огне не считалась первостепенной необходимостью, поскольку пища ограничивалась пайками из восстанавливаемого водой хлеба. Она не забыла, как едва не потеряла сознание, упорно пытаясь избавиться от удушливого дыма с помощью узких оконцев хижины, но, к счастью, вовремя пришла в себя, услышав тихий душераздирающий кашель за спиной — его маленький источник изо всех сил храбро пытался держаться рядом с ней.

— Мама? — сонный голосок прозвенел в тишине, прерывая воспоминания Рей. Меха и тряпки зашевелились, и среди утопающей в полумраке обстановки высветилось личико. Казавшиеся черными глаза сына взглянули на нее, вызывая безотчетное желание защищать, отодвинув тревогу — ведь тот с каждым днем становился все меньше похож на нее. Там, где раньше ей виделся собственный упрямый подбородок и высокие скулы, теперь невозможно было не замечать брови вразлет и полные губы его отца. Даже цвет кожи напоминал о его же благородной бледности, несмотря на легкий загар, тронувший лицо ребенка за время, проведенное на залитой солнцем поляне рядом с хижиной. Он выглядел как обычный мальчик шести лет, если не считать глаз. В них клубилась настороженность, едва ли подобающая ребенку, но Рей думала, что вряд ли кому-то, в свое время решившему заглянуть в ее собственные глаза, было намного комфортнее. Когда всякий, кого ты встречаешь, может оказаться потенциальным врагом — недоверие означает выживание.

— Спи, Рику. Уже поздно. Я не хотела тебя будить.

С грустной улыбкой она наблюдала со своего места у огня, как покрывала, несмотря ни на что, раздвигаются в стороны и босые ножки шлепают о грязный пол. Сев, мальчик потер глаза.

— Все в порядке. Я все равно не хочу спать. Расскажи, как там.

— В форпосте ничего не изменилось с прошлого раза. Не знаю, почему он тебя так интересует.

— Ну пожалуйста, мам? — его пальчики сжали покрывало, и лицо озарилось выражением нетерпения и детской мольбы — в этом он стал весьма искушен.

Она вздохнула:

— Ладно. Только давай я сначала устроюсь поудобнее, а потом расскажу о металле, который сегодня продала. Удалось найти немного, но цена получилась хорошей, — она сняла кофту и уже собралась расшнуровывать сапоги, когда услышала следующий вопрос, произнесенный с деланной беспечностью:

— Ты видела какие-нибудь корабли?

А. Теперь все встало на свои места. Она встретила и удержала его взгляд, надеясь, что ее строгие светло-карие глаза донесут до него всю тяжесть ситуации.

— Рику… Теперь мы сами по себе. Ты же понимаешь это? Сопротивление не вернется за нами, потому что это слишком опасно.

— Но… как мы узнаем, когда перестанет быть слишком опасно? По и Финн не прилетят сюда, чтобы сказать нам? — взволнованно-удрученное выражение его лица побудило ее оставить в покое обувь и пересесть к нему на лежанку. Притянув к себе мальчика, она положила подбородок на вихрастую макушку, так похожую на отцовскую.

— Опасно будет всегда, пока Первый орден поблизости. Мы не сможем вернуться, пока Сопротивление не победит, а это может случиться очень нескоро, — она ласково отстранила его, чтобы заглянуть в лицо и убедиться, что ее слова были услышаны. Он печально понурил голову, и Рей с любовью поправила темно-каштановый завиток. — Нам придется держаться самим, Рику. Мы не можем позволить себе ждать, пока кто-нибудь спасет нас. Я знаю, тебе не нравится эта планета, и мне жаль, что приходится заставлять тебя сидеть в глухом лесу, вдали от детей в форпосте, но как только мы накопим достаточно денег, чтобы купить корабль… — она замолчала, когда сын спрятал голову у нее под боком.

В нем было столько терпения: он слушался и играл рядом с хижиной, когда другие дети на его месте давно бы бились в истерике, вопя о несправедливости. И все же он безнадежно скучал по своим приемным дядям — лучшим мужским примерам для подражания, которые имелись у него в этой истерзанной войной вселенной.

Еще, без сомнений, он тосковал по своей «Гамме».* Рей сомневалась, как именно малышу следует называть генерала, и решила научить выговаривать ее полное звание, когда ему исполнилось три. И конечно же, в его звонком голоске новые слова склеились в одно-единственное «Гамма», которое стоило Рей проникновенного взгляда пожилой женщины.

— «Гамма» звучит как «Гранд-ма» — «бабушка» — у нас на Чандриле? — задумчиво произнесла генерал. — Хан никогда бы не дал мне это забыть.

Со временем, вместе с тем, как Рику рос и переставал походить на мать, пристальные взгляды генерала Органы становились нескончаемыми, хотя, казалось бы, совсем недавно Рей пришлось обсуждать его происхождение.

— Я знаю, что из меня плохая замена По и Финну… 

Рику вздрогнул и решительно мотнул головой:

— Нет, мам, я рад, что мы вместе. Рад, что ты не бросила меня, — влажные глаза смотрели на нее так, что у Рей заныло сердце. По крайней мере в этом она поступила правильно. Пусть на их долю выпала нелегкая участь беглецов, вынужденных скрываться, перебираясь с места на место, повсюду живя в нищете, она не оставила своего ребенка на произвол судьбы, как давным-давно собственные родители обошлись с ней.

— Мам?.. — он по-прежнему не сводил с нее глаз, и его ручка медленно потянулась вверх, гладя ей щеку. Долю мгновения Рей смущенно смотрела в нахмуренное личико, но вдруг ощутила легкое покалывание там, где пальчики дотрагивались до нее.

Не раздумывая, она поспешно отстранила его руку от царапины на щеке.

— Нет, Рику, мы обсуждали это! Тебе нельзя так делать, это слишком опасно. Никакого исцеления, даже чтобы помочь мне. Ясно? — сын сник от ее резкого тона, но нервно кивнул в ответ.

Рей замешкалась, пытаясь усмирить заколотившееся от невинного детского поступка сердце. Ведь он просто пытался помочь.

— Нам нельзя рисковать, нельзя, чтобы нас обнаружили. Ты должен помнить, что все форсъюзеры связаны между собой. Мы чувствуем, когда используют Силу, и мы можем выследить людей, которые ее используют. Вот почему, независимо от того, как это могло бы нам помочь, мы обязаны сдерживаться. Иначе это приведет сюда дарксайдеров, которые возьмут нас в плен или вообще убьют. Ты же не хочешь этого, верно? — было мерзко манипулировать его страхами, но так было необходимо, чтобы он осознал возможные последствия своей доброты.

— Нет… Прости, мам. Я запомню, честное слово, — сын снова уткнулся в нее, и Рей бережно заключила его в объятия. Едва ребенок немного успокоился, она потянула его обратно в постель и, наконец, сняла сапоги. Вряд ли бы у нее хватило сил на что-то еще — она слишком устала, поэтому Рей поспешно прилегла рядом с Рику на лежанку. Но едва закрыв глаза, окунулась в сны о прошлом.

***

_Неясные шепоты кружились вокруг ее сознания, прощупывая, не давая покоя. Она сжала зубы и опустила веки, пытаясь отгородиться, но чужое присутствие лишь усиливалось в ответ на ее настойчивое сопротивление._

_— «Приди ко мне, Рей. Ты так устала бежать. Я чувствую это. Ты хочешь, чтобы этому пришел конец, не меньше, чем я»._

_— «Нет. Нет!» — она зашипела, чувствуя, с какой силой он теснил границы ее рассудка. Если она даст слабину хотя бы на миг, Рен незамедлительно воспользуется ее слабостью, и она будет бессильна остановить его. Замедлив дыхание и стараясь найти опору, Рей чувствовала, как Сила течет сквозь нее, подобно ледяному потоку по гладким камням, тонким ручейкам, пронизывающим скалистые берега вокруг скромного жилища Люка Скайуокера на Эч-То. Она укрепила воображаемую стену, ограждающую сознание, заполняя бреши, созданные ее отчаянием от невозможности освободиться от Рена и делавшие ее уязвимой. Но его голос звучал непрестанно, выманивая, отвлекая… как песчаная змея, которая гипнотизирует жертву, готовясь нанести смертельный удар._

_— «Я пощажу их, Рей. Твоих друзей. Им не придется умирать. Приди ко мне по своей воле, и они будут жить. Даже предатель»._

_— «Ты лжешь», — выпалила она, но с губ не слетело ни звука, голос лишь эхом разнесся по неосязаемой духовной пустоши._

_— «Лгу? Стоит ли оно того? Что если я открою тебе, что я гораздо ближе, чем ты полагаешь, к месту нахождения маленького прибежища твоих ненаглядных воров?»_

_Она дрогнула, позволив части Силы выскользнуть из-под контроля, хотя следовало держаться за нее, как за спасительную соломинку._

_— «Ты бы не усердствовал сейчас, будь это правдой. Оставь меня в покое, прекрати… это делать!»_

_— «Тогда прекрати сопротивляться мне. Покорись. Позволь показать тебе, как все могло бы быть, — медленное томительное прикосновение ощутилось на линии челюсти, мягко соскальзывая к ключице. Дыхание пресеклось, и невольная дрожь прокатилась по ее телу. Он поменял тактику: — Ты знаешь, что они используют тебя, Рей. Они возлагают все надежды на озлобленного старика и молятся, чтобы он успел переступить через упрямство, передав свое умирающее наследие. Ты намного больше, чем это, — фантомные руки опустились чуть ниже, испытующе проводя по впадинке груди. Казалось, она окончательно перестала дышать. — Джедаи исчезли с лица галактики не без причины. Ныне они не что иное, как пережитки прошлого, и, тем не менее, я изучил все их хитрости. Позволь показать тебе… Позволь научить тебя пути Темной стороны, и тебе ни от кого не придется бежать больше никогда…»_

_— «Прекрати…» — Рей ощущала, что слабеет от каждого слова. Каким-то образом он выведал ее потаенные страхи, ее перешептывающиеся сомнения, что приводили к несчетным бессонным ночам и отчаянным мыслям. Сопротивление относилось к ней так, словно ее долгом было спасать галактику, Люк Скайуокер обращался с ней, как со строптивым питомцем, способным наброситься на него в любой момент. Вероятно, за это ей тоже следовало благодарить Рена._

_— «Почему? Я хочу помочь раскрыть твой потенциал, Рей. Я чувствую твое разочарование, твое одиночество. Ты не обязана…»_

_— «ХВАТИТ! — она уронила голову на руки, пытаясь укротить неукротимые эмоции и слабости. — Ты прав. Я не знаю, что делаю здесь! Не знаю, хватит ли мне сил, чтобы быть джедаем, и смогу ли я вообще им стать. Но знаю, что Темная сторона — это неправильно, это зло! А ты хочешь использовать меня так же, как Сопротивление! Как Сноук использует тебя!»_

_— «Сноук лишь средство, ведущее к цели. И Сила не бывает злой. Это лишь то, во что Скайуокер хочет, чтобы ты верила»._

_— «Что ж, Люк Скайуокер прав в одном»._

_— «Вот как?»_

_— «Темная сторона искушает тебя всеми возможными способами», — призрачное прикосновение замерло и неохотно отступило, что позволило немного выровнять дыхание._

_— «Рей, знаю, ты считаешь, что понимаешь, чего хочешь, но как следует подумай над тем, что я сказал. До того, как станет слишком поздно»._

_— «Слишком поздно? — в ответ до нее донеслось его колебание, и Рей взяла себя в руки, цепляясь за чужое присутствие, чтобы выведать правду, пока он не ушел. — Слишком поздно для чего, Рен?»_

_— «До того, как тебя лишат выбора», — она застыла в воцарившейся гробовой тишине, пытаясь распознать фальшь. Он что, правда почти нашел сопротивленческую базу?.. Пока его слова укладывались в голове, Рей почувствовала, как Рен отступает, прошептав напоследок «Скоро…», эхом повторявшееся в сознании._

_Ее глаза распахнулись в реальном мире — лицо овевал легкий ветерок, ероша пряди растрепавшихся волос, а в ушах стоял гул грохочущего океана. Напротив сидел, скрестив ноги, старик в плаще и смотрел на нее прищуренными голубыми глазами._

_Во взгляде Люка Скайуокера светилась все та же искра подозрения, которую она ощутила, впервые встретившись с ним на Эч-То, когда протянула ему давно потерянный световой клинок._

_— Ты обрела покой, что искала? — хотя он имел в виду ее недавно высказанное желание помедитировать, Рей чувствовала, что он что-то недоговаривает. Возможно ли… Мог ли он уловить какие-то отголоски разговора, который она только что вела с его бывшим учеником? Мастер Силы не мог не ощутить присутствие Кайло Рена, даже если не слышал конкретных слов._

_После нелегких раздумий она коротко — хотя ей были прекрасно известны куда более дипломатичные ответы — отозвалась:_

_— Нет, — и встала со своего излюбленного камня на вершине скалы, откуда открывался красивый вид на океан. — Может, завтра, — бросила она через плечо и направилась обратно к сложенной из камней лачуге, которую ей приходилось делить с наставником-джедаем._

_Сегодня, впервые за долгое время, ей вспомнилась строка из ситхского кодекса, прочитанная в одной из книг, которые, по мнению Люка, были надежно спрятаны._

_«Покой — это ложь, есть только страсть»._

_Она все еще чувствовала прикосновения Рена, чувствовала жар, заливающий щеки, и что-то еще, чему не знала названия, обреченно смиряясь с тем, что, скорее всего, не заснет ни в этот вечер, ни, возможно, в последующий._

***

Рей проснулась от странного чувства. Хотя она по привычке ограничивала свою связь с Силой, сразу стало понятно: что-то случилось. Порыскав рукой под одеялом, она попыталась нащупать теплое тело сына, который всегда спал, свернувшись, рядом с ней, но торопливый поиск не принес результата, и Рей в панике выскочила из постели.

— Рику?.. — позвала она с дрожью в голосе.

— Мама, смотри! — ее глаза наткнулись на фигурку ребенка, стоявшего босиком у окна, обожаемое личико повернулось к ней с улыбкой, выдающей неподдельное волнение. — Там корабль! По и Финн нашли нас!

Потребовалось всего несколько секунд, чтобы ее всколыхнувшееся облегчение превратилось в ужас. Теперь ей отчетливо был слышен шум бьющихся от ветра ветвей деревьев и низкий гул, который мог принадлежать только энерготурбинной посадочной системе. Рей ринулась к окну и задернула тяжелые жалюзи.

Попятившись, она увлекла Рику за собой. Не было никаких сомнений относительно принадлежности корабля — с гладким черным корпусом и эмблемой Первого ордена на крыле.

Их все-таки нашли…

— Рику, нужно, чтобы ты внимательно выслушал меня, идет? — она наклонилась и схватила его за плечи, пытаясь не стиснуть слишком сильно в панике. — Мне придется выйти наружу и поговорить с ними. Это не По или Финн — это Первый орден. Не бойся, — добавила она тихо, увидев, как его глаза испуганно расширились. — Я сразу вернусь за тобой. Но я должна знать, что ты будешь в безопасности. Хочу, чтобы ты, когда я включу световой меч, выбрался из окна, выходящего на юг, и побежал к прогалине у пещер. Беги так быстро, как только можешь. Понял? — Он поспешно кивнул, и она отпустила его, не позволяя себе дать волю слезам, которые уже подбирались к глазам. Сейчас перед ним ей необходимо было выглядеть сильной. Весьма вероятно, что она видела его в последний раз. Наклонившись, Рей поцеловала его в лоб, как часто делала, перед тем как уйти на целый день, все должно было выглядеть естественным, чтобы не перепугать малыша. Если он промедлит, его тут же схватят.

Гул двигателей снаружи начал затихать, и становилось ясно, что пришло время встретиться лицом к лицу с тем, что ее ожидало. Рей не представляла, сколько штурмовиков могло оказаться там, но знала одно — то, что будет сражаться, пока хватит сил держать меч. Бросив последний взгляд на сына, она распахнула дверь и вышла, плотно закрыв ее за собой.

В носу корабля открылся шлюз, из которого к земле плавно соскользнул траспаристиловый трап. Рей отстегнула от пояса световой меч и взяла его в руку. Чем скорее она покончит с первой волной нападающих, тем больший шанс, что им с Рику удастся улизнуть, прежде чем прибудет подкрепление. В голове уже крутились соображения, что это за модель звездолета, сколько у него двигателей, есть ли шансы поднять его в воздух одному пилоту, как вдруг… до нее донесся голос — глубокий и искаженный механикой — и ее пальцы едва не разжались, выронив меч.

— Нет. Оставайтесь на месте и ждите моего приказа, — произнес голос, уже гораздо ближе. Это же не мог быть…

Но конечно же, по трапу проследовал не кто иной, как Кайло Рен, Лорд-командующий рыцарей Рен и новоиспеченный Верховный Лидер покоренной галактики. Он являл собой угрожающее зрелище — впрочем, как и всегда, — в черном с головы до ног; несмотря на его восхождение, облачение осталось неизменным.

Он прошел вперед знакомой хищной поступью, сжимая кулаки и сосредоточив все внимание только на ней. Не прикасаясь к мечу, беззаботно оставив его висеть на поясе.

— Рей с Джакку, ученица джедая Люка Скайуокера — врага Первого ордена и покоя в галактике…

— Я думала, что покой — это ложь, — не удержалась она.

Маска лишь слегка наклонилась вбок, и искусственно поставленный голос продолжил как ни в чем не бывало:

— Ты признана виновной в государственной измене, помощи и пособничестве разыскиваемым Первым орденом преступникам, сопротивлении при аресте и практике запрещенных искусств давным-давно сгинувшей группы фанатиков. Что скажешь в свое оправдание?

Несмотря на леденящий ужас, сковывающий руки и ноги, у нее не получилось сдержать насмешку в голосе:

— О, даже не знаю, я невиновна? — время являлось решающим фактором. Нельзя было активировать меч, не убедившись, что Рен отвлекся в достаточной мере, чтобы пропустить шум, который мог поднять Рику, выбираясь из окна.

Рей пыталась не думать о собственных шансах теперь, когда Верховный Лидер Первого ордена возвышался перед ней, да еще с солдатами, ожидавшими команды в корабле. Было понятно, почему он велел своим людям ждать — Рен всегда воспринимал каждый бой на световых мечах с ней как личное и, вероятно, убил бы любого, кто осмелился встать между ними, будь то союзник или враг.

Она шагнула вперед и подняла рукоять меча, сжав ее обеими руками. В ответ кулак Рена разжался, зависнув над его собственным оружием.

— Сдавайся, — коротко произнес измененный модулятором голос, но ею ощущались те оголенные провода, что представляли его связь с Силой — они, накаленные, потрескивали вокруг них. Впервые за многие годы Рей отворила надежно запертые затворы и почувствовала, как Светлая сторона Силы наполняет ее существо знакомым теплом. Как вообще можно было жить без этого?.. Впрочем, ответ на данный вопрос она знала без подсказки: Рику. Он был ее Светом, ее радостью.

Сохраняя дыхание ровным, насколько позволяли обстоятельства, Рей изящно заняла оборонительную стойку первой формы. Нужно вынудить Рена напасть первым. В миг, когда он окажется достаточно близко для удара, она активирует клинок, дав Рику сигнал бежать. Рен почти незаметно пошевелился, перенеся вес на правую ногу, словно готовясь прикрывать ослабленный левый бок.

Рей знала, чего ждать. Когда он бьется, то превращается в яростный шквал силы и скорости, и хотя она, наверное, даже сейчас оставалась проворней, чем он, ее контроль над Силой истончился за годы изгнания. Но несмотря на это, Сила, всколыхнувшаяся в ней, раскрепощала и освобождала, незримым огнем разливаясь по венам. Даже по прошествии нескольких лет, оборвав связь с Силой, Рей не забыла упражнений для медитации, которым учил ее Люк. Она чувствовала, как выпущенная энергия сужается подобно видоискателю макробинокля. Ее разум был чист от всего, кроме противника перед ней.

—  _«Выходит, ты не совершенствовала свои умения со стариком все эти годы?»_

Она поджала губы, вспомнив, что теперь ее мысли были снова открыты для него — их странная взаимосвязь, родившаяся на базе «Старкиллер» и как прежде пульсировавшая сейчас в ее разуме.

— Убирайся из моей головы и сражайся, Кайло Рен!

Не дав ей закончить фразу, человек, о котором шла речь, молниеносно приступил к действиям и устремился вправо, а не вперед, как рассчитывала Рей. Слегка опешив, она опомнилась и бросилась ему наперерез, но его шаг был шире, чем у нее, не оставляя надежды перехватить преимущество. Попытка удержать его Силой обещала быть ненадежной, поскольку ее контроль все еще был шатким от долгого неиспользования. И тем не менее, она активировала меч и опрометью ринулась за ним, озадаченная причиной, по которой он проделал весь этот путь, а теперь избегал поединка.

Ответ стал очевиден, когда она внезапно осознала направление его движения и услышала шелест листьев. Запаниковав, Рей сделала непростительную ошибку при виде фигурки в кустах и Кайло Рена, приближавшегося к той, как голодный рычащий ранкор.

— Рику! — закричала она что есть сил и увидела, как Рику замирает и оборачивается, словно не понимая причины ее ужаса. И этих секунд Рену хватило, чтобы добраться до мальчика и заставить его оцепенеть на месте. А потом и Рей, подлетевшую к ним.

Он обращался с Силой с непринужденностью мастера. Рику пытался бороться против невидимой хватки, но Рей знала, что надежды освободиться не было. Новый Верховный Лидер переключил внимание на нее и медленно поднял руку к крошечному устройству на вороте. Она поймала взгляд Рику, полный страха и… чего-то еще. Она словно бы ощущала исходившую от него… вину?..

— Отправить отряд за строение. И пусть принесут два ограничителя, — рука опустилась, и черный с серебряной отделкой шлем медленно повернулся в сторону мальчика, будто Рен совершенно забыл про Рей. Она буквально чувствовала нагнетавшееся напряжение и отчаянно пыталась придумать хоть что-то, что угодно, лишь бы отвлечь его взгляд.

— Отпусти ребенка, Рен! Это всего-навсего местный мальчик, который помогает мне время от времени! Не надо его вовлекать!

По крайней мере, ей удалось привлечь его внимание, потому что маска резко дернулась в ее сторону. Рен сделал пару размеренных шагов к ней, а затем не торопясь начал кружить вокруг ее обездвиженной фигуры.

—  _«Ты решила лгать мне сейчас, когда он стоит передо мной с моим собственным лицом?»_  — в голове у нее разнесся его настоящий, хрипловатый голос.

Она промолчала — страх, наконец, взял верх над ее решимостью выбраться с планеты вместе с сыном.

_Он знал._

Любой, кому выпала честь видеть истинное лицо Кайло Рена, понял бы это, если бы эти двое стояли бок о бок, но Рей надеялась, что желание Рена до нее добраться затмит для него все остальное.

За спиной раздалась тяжелая поступь штурмовиков. Потеряв интерес к Рей, Рен вернулся к их неподвижно застывшему сыну, чуть склонившись, чтобы компенсировать разницу в росте. Он по-прежнему возвышался над мальчиком, и от близости его устрашающей фигуры к средоточию ее жизни холодела спина. Но следующее, что она услышала, не оставило в ее лице ни кровинки.

— Не бойся, Рику, — его голос звучал почти по-доброму, если такое можно было распознать сквозь голосовой модулятор. — Я говорил, что никогда не причиню тебе вреда. Нам с твоей матерью нужно немного поговорить. Потом, позже, я покажу тебе, как делать то, что сделал я. Есть многое, чему тебе нужно научиться. Но пока спи.

— Чт… — было всем, что успел сказать мальчик, прежде чем Рен повлиял на электромагнитные поля в его голове и заставил потерять сознание. Без лишних слов он тут же подхватил ребенка на руки, не дав рухнуть на землю, и как раз в этот миг в поле зрения появились штурмовики.

— Сэр? — вперед выступил командир взвода — его ярко-красный наплечник был украшен эмблемой Первого ордена.

— Отнести его — с осторожностью! — в мою каюту. И ограничьте его движения, когда разместите там.

— Так точно, Верховный Лидер! — отсалютовал командир, отстегнув пару ограничителей и аккуратно забирая мальчика. Рен молча проследил за его возвращением на корабль и наконец переключил внимание на Рей.

— Ты знаком с ним… — слабым голосом выразила удивление она. — Откуда?

— Ты велела ему прекратить использовать Силу, и он старался. Но она течет по его венам отчетливей, чем у тебя или у меня. Ее власть крепла день ото дня. Я почувствовал его, говорил с ним, направлял его. Ему было одиноко, а ты была далеко. Если бы ты позволила себе соединиться с Силой, то поняла бы это, — он зловеще шагнул к ней, и теперь их разделяло расстояние едва ли больше вытянутой руки, так что стало слышно тихое дыхание сквозь модулятор. Вдруг его рука поднялась и мимоходом смахнула с ее лица прядь волос, выбившуюся из пучка, собранного у шеи. И не держи ее хватка Силы, не давая возможности шелохнуться, Рей бы смутилась от проснувшегося трепета при этом скользящем прикосновении.

— Как давно? — прошептала она, отчасти из-за его близости, а отчасти из страха, заставлявшего сердце биться чаще.

— Три года назад. Вскоре после того, как ты прибыла на эту кучу мусора, по недоразумению называемую планетой. К слову, он ненавидит ее, — Рен находился неприятно близко в ее личном пространстве, и она нервно скосила глаза на отряд, терпеливо ожидающий приказов за спиной своего повелителя. Теперь некому было велеть Кайло Рену поторопиться или перестать играть с ней, как с мышкой в ловушке. Теперь он стал Верховным Лидером — единственной властью в Первом ордене, не отчитывающейся ни перед кем.

— Почему он не рассказал мне? Чем ты ему угрожал? — спросила она сквозь сжатые зубы.

— Ничем. Я только открыл ему, кто я, и сказал, что считаю его очень талантливым, раз он сумел скрыть то, что использует Силу, от тебя. Я оказался прав.

— Ты манипулировал им.

— Это лучше, чем говорить ему, что Первый орден убьет его во сне. Ты действительно считаешь, что я бы такое позволил? Что я позволил бы кому-то поднять руку на моего сына?

До этого момента правда о происхождении Рику оставалась достаточно расплывчатой для присутствующей публики, но Рей заметила, что штурмовики никак не отреагировали на откровение. По сути, они даже не шелохнулись, соперничая реакцией с дроидами. Но ей было известно, что на самом деле под сверкающими белыми доспехами скрываются существа из плоти и крови. Ее мысли обратились к Финну, к его теплой улыбке и сильным рукам, на прощание заключившим ее в надежные объятия, перед тем, как они с сыном покинули стан Сопротивления, чтобы защитить повстанцев от орденских ищеек.

Внезапно черная перчатка Рена схватила ее руку, сжимая до боли.

— Я буду наслаждаться, убивая этого предателя медленно, — насмешливо пообещал он, и этот Кайло Рен был ей знаком. Резко захлопнув воспоминания, она ждала, когда он воспылает гневом и перейдет к угрозам.

— Ты разобьешь сердце Рику, если сделаешь это! Он никогда не простит тебя.

— Простит. Душевная боль сделает его сильнее.

Глаза Рей сузились, теперь она убедилась, что его заботило не благополучие Рику — он планировал обучить своей проклятой Темной стороне шестилетнего ребенка!

— Ты чудовище! Ничего не изменилось, и мне плевать, сколько у тебя титулов! — она понимала, что тычет палкой в спящего рафтара, но не могла усмирить вскипевшее негодование. В воображении мелькнул образ: Рику, одетый в черное, со смертоносным красным мечом в руках.

Кайло Рен ничего не сказал в ответ. Он лишь протянул руку, и штурмовик передал ему ограничители. Рен защелкнул тяжелый браслет вокруг одного ее запястья и, ослабив захват Силы, освободил второе, аналогично скрепив его. Теплый гул энергии, который принес позабытое утешение, едва она слегка возобновила связь, внезапно умолк, оставив после себя чувство обреченности, потери и пустоты. Оно причиняло боль, столь же сильную, как и много лет назад, когда Рей сама отсекла себя от этой связи.

И едва Рен полностью освободил ее, несколько штурмовиков, явно в качестве меры предосторожности, направили на нее бластеры. Не будь ситуация столь плачевной, она бы ухмыльнулась. Неизвестно, как бы они поступили, если бы она ринулась в сторону с намерением сбежать, но Рен определенно вмешался бы, прежде чем ей смогли причинить вред. По странной иронии, хоть ей и было страшно находиться в его власти, в глубине души она знала, что Рен не хотел убивать ее. Скорее, ей предстояло гнить в камере целую вечность, утешаясь тем, что она жива.

— Отведите ее в трюм и заприте, — великодушно приказал Рен и быстро зашагал в направлении корабля, оставив штурмовиков повторно собираться в строй. Один из солдат подтолкнул ее вперед прикладом бластерной винтовки. Что ж, возможно, очень скоро ее ждало немало долгих размышления над дилеммой, что хуже: жизнь в клетке или смерть.

В сопровождении конвоя она обогнула угол хижины, служившей им с сыном жилищем, и чем больше Рей от нее отдалялась, тем сильнее к горлу подступала паника. Когда орденский корабль накрыл ее своей тенью, показалось, что раскрывшийся шлюз напоминает пасть гигантского неведомого чудовища.

«В самую точку, — мрачно подумала она, двигаясь к месту своего заточения, как банта на убой. — Все эти годы убегать от монстров, преследующих тебя по пятам, чтобы в конце концов быть проглоченной целиком».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Непереводимая игра слов: «Grandma», «General» и «Gamma» («Бабушка», «Генерал» и «Гаммa»).


	2. Chapter 2

_— Финн… Я не уверена, что это уместно._

_Бывший штурмовик поднял взгляд — он сидел за столом, который ломился от немыслимого количества бластеров, светошумовых гранат и крифф ведает чего. Ее сын вольготно устроился у него на коленях, но все равно едва доставал до края стола, чтобы разглядеть лежащие там диковинки._

_— Почему? Ему полезно знать их названия, раз когда-нибудь он выучится ими пользоваться. Ты же не планируешь учить его своим джедайским штучкам, — добавил Финн, хитро прищурившись, и взглянул на Рику с теплой улыбкой. — Верно, малыш? Кто у нас будет величайшим бойцом Сопротивления всех времен? — заговорщически понизив голос, он украдкой оглянулся на стеллажи с винтовками в дальнем конце зала. — Тебе же не интересны скучные выпендрежные пилотские выкрутасы?_

_— Я все слышал! — раздраженно отозвался По откуда-то из-за многочисленных секций, занимавших большую часть складского помещения. По и Финна отрядили проводить ревизию складских запасов, и это дело занимало большую часть дня. Знания Финна о тактическом вооружения превосходили знания его сверстников на базе — у него имелся опыт, а По вызвался помочь, пока его «Икс-винг» стоял на ремонте. Рей, чувствуя себя неуютно из-за постоянного неусыпного внимания и любопытствующих взглядов обитателей сопротивленческой базы, укрылась от них, устроившись здесь же, вместе с По и Финном, и занявшись профилактикой светового меча. Чинить, судя по всему, было нечего, но ей нравилось возиться с составляющими, изучать работу механизма. Однажды это может спасти ей жизнь._

_— Я всего-навсего помогаю мелкому принять взвешенное решение, — проворчал Финн. — Нет нужды мять летный костюм, о наш великий пилот._

_— Во-первых, — По выглянул из-за полки, подбоченившись одной рукой, а в другой зажав планшет, — я не выпендриваюсь. — Оба, Финн и Рей, недоверчиво посмотрели на него, и он фыркнул. — Во-вторых, мой летный костюм всегда безупречен. В-третьих, мелкому четыре. Ему повезло, что он в таком возрасте цифры запомнил, а ты убежден, что он запомнит твои слова, которые для него — бессмысленная абракадабра?_

_— В его возрасте я это выучил. Как и все штурмовики._

_По уловил, к какой щекотливой теме они незаметно подошли._

_— Финн, это совсем другое. Тебя похитили у родителей и бросили в тренировочный лагерь. Дай ребенку побыть ребенком, прежде чем начнешь учить его играть с этими игрушками, о’кей? — он мягко опустил руку на плечо Финна, и тот слегка расслабился._

_— Да-да, я все понял._

_Тем временем Рику решил напомнить о себе, потянув Финна за жилетку._

_— Дядя Финн, что такое «выпендриваюсь»? — лицо темнокожего мужчины приняло злорадное выражение, и он ухмыльнулся в сторону По, вызвав у Рей тихий смешок._

_— О, думаю, дядя По может рассказать тебе об этом все, — он подмигнул мальчику. — Он у нас тут лучший мастер в этом деле._

_По картинно запрокинул голову, вперив возмущенный взгляд в низкий потолок._

_— Как приятно чувствовать, что тебя ценят. Миром правит несправедливость, — вздохнув, он присел рядом с Рику. — Как насчет другого плана, малыш? Поможешь дяде По посчитать ящики с пайками? Мне показалось, где-то среди них я видел пачку сладких кубиков, вроде бы они лежали в секции семь. Это будет наш маленький секрет, — По шутливо щелкнул мальчика по носу, и тот, радостно засмеявшись, начал слезать с колена Финна._

_— Эй, мелкий, не спеши так, — фыркнул Финн. — Давай помогу. — Едва коснувшись пола, малыш пронесся мимо По, который неторопливо направился следом за ним._

_Рей обреченно вздохнула, глядя, как они исчезают за стеллажами._

_— Я не уверена, что учить Рику подворовывать еду у Сопротивления — лучший вариант, но полагаю, мне следует быть признательной, что он хотя бы доволен жизнью._

_— Он славный малый. И ведет себя куда лучше, чем другие дети на базе, это уж точно._

_— Это потому, что другие дети боятся его. У него нет друзей, от которых можно набраться вредных привычек._

_— Не спорю, но ведь это не значит, что он непременно наберется их, — возразил Финн. — Порой полезней, чтобы тебя боялись, а не превращали в учебную мишень для стрельбы._

_Рей окинула его настороженным взглядом:_

_— Ты же не всерьез?_

_Бывший штурмовик помолчал, глядя на нее, а потом решительно покачал головой:_

_— Нет, конечно, не всерьез. Но все наладится. Едва он подрастет, и люди поймут, что он не…_

_— …опасен, — закончила за него Рей._

_Финн кивнул:_

_— Да он никому в жизни не причинил вреда. По правде сказать, мне кажется, он родился пацифистом. И даже не пробуй убить паука у него на глазах — проревет целый час. — Он откинулся назад вместе с креслом, балансируя на угрожающе поскрипывающих задних ножках. — Как это происходило с тобой? Твои… твои силы проявлялись так же?_

_— Нет. В смысле, у меня всегда была странная интуиция, если дело доходило до опасности. Я словно бы чувствовала, когда кто-то желал мне зла или собирался украсть мою добычу. Предчувствие не раз спасало мне жизнь. Но нет — я не двигала предметы силой мысли. Даже будь это так, вряд ли бы моя жизнь на Джакку изменилась в лучшую сторону._

_— Да уж, не говоря о том, что, скорее всего, ты бы швырнула Лорда Истеричку при встрече в ближайшую скалу._

_— Финн…_

_— То, что ублюдок умудрился взвалить на тебя ребенка — который, кстати, замечательный, если ты вдруг еще не поняла, — добавил он, для наглядности подняв палец, — не значит, что он не заслужил небольшого сотрясения. Может, хорошая встряска поможет ему справиться с неконтролируемыми приступами ярости._

_— Финн, пожалуйста, — Рей с тревогой оглянулась на дверной проем, с облегчением увидев, что в коридоре никого нет._

_— Извини. Но не он воспитывает Рику. А ты. И с такой матерью он попросту не может вырасти плохим. Я знаю, тебя это беспокоит, но никто, кроме тебя и нас с По, не знает о его происхождении. Ты ведь понимаешь, что мы не дадим ему обратиться к Темной стороне._

_Чужая уверенность в ней и сыне давила на плечи — до сих пор не верилось, что она больше не одна во вселенной и у нее появилось нечто большее, чем призрачная тень корабля, исчезающего в атмосфере._

_— Спасибо. — Ее улыбка была искренней, и он ответил ей тем же. Рей почувствовала, как щекам становится жарко, но заставила себя подавить порыв. Как бы близки с Финном они ни стали, ничто не выходило за рамки теплых объятий или дружеского рукопожатия. Порой закрадывались подозрения, что это как-то связано с пилотом, который сейчас затерялся среди стеллажей вместе с ее сыном, подкармливая того сладостями, чтобы непременно испортить детский аппетит перед ужином._

_— Не стоит благодарности, Рей._

_После минутки откровенности они продолжили свои занятия в тишине, периодически слыша голоса По и мальчика, обрывками эха доносившиеся из-за складских секций, пока, через час или около того, прославленный пилот Сопротивления не вернулся со спящим малышом на руках._

_— Спекся парень, — прошептал он. — Сахар — он без ума от него._

_Прошло еще немного времени, и Рей почувствовала, как что-то начало тревожить ее — что-то далекое, на самых задворках сознания, неизбывное, как настойчивый зуд. Причина беспокойства была неясна, но эта настойчивость заставила ее отложить в сторону возню с мечом, встать и начать ходить туда-сюда. Когда она в очередной раз прошла мимо По, сгорбившегося над большим контейнером, тот поднял голову._

_— Ты в порядке, солнышко? Нужно на свежий воздух?_

_— Не знаю, не могу усидеть на месте. Чувствую, словно что-то… — она резко заставила себя замолчать, заслышав приближающиеся голоса. Обменявшись с По взглядами, она поспешила к Финну, поднявшемуся, чтобы поприветствовать вошедшего человека, в котором Рей узнала одного из личных адъютантов генерала._

_— Вот и она, — произнес Финн, но Рей успела заметить мрачное выражение на лице гостя._

_— Рей, — официальный тоном начал светловолосый офицер, — мне нужно, чтобы вы прошли со мной. Генерал Органа требует вашего немедленного присутствия. Кроме того, — он перевел взгляд на ее приятелей, — вы, джентльмены, тем временем доложитесь в свои подразделения. База переходит на «Синий код»._

_— «Синий код»? — удивленно переспросил По. — У нас половина флота на разведке, и большинство еще не отчитались. Я не могу гарантировать, что наши слепые зоны не окажутся уязвимыми, если мы начнем резкие передвижения._

_— Я только передаю приказы, коммандер. Адмирал Акбар ожидает вас в ангаре для обсуждения деталей._

_Коротко кивнув и глянув на Финна и Рей, По проследовал мимо них на встречу с адмиралом. Финн забрал свой бластер с подставки в углу комнаты и поспешно ушел, на прощание пожав Рей руку. Зуд постепенно перерастал в нечто почти болезненное. Она понимала, что дело, должно быть, в Силе: та пыталась до нее что-то донести, но что именно — разобрать было невозможно._

_— Вы скажете мне, в чем дело? — отвлекаясь, спросила Рей._

_— Я могу сообщить вам только то, что сегодня мы получили новые сведения. Вызывающие беспокойство сведения. Генералу необходимо поговорить с вами как можно скорее._

_Рей аккуратно подняла Рику с импровизированной постельки в виде мешков с зерном, сложенных у стены, и осторожно обхватила его, чтобы не разбудить._

_— Сначала мне нужно отнести сына к себе, — тихо сказала она._

_Глаза адъютанта скользнули по спящему мальчику, и от Рей не укрылся его настороженный взгляд, быстро спрятанный под маской профессионального безразличия._

_— Возьмите ребенка с собой. В действительности генерал настаивала, чтобы присутствовали вы оба._

_Внезапно в сердце проснулась тревога. Если генерал хочет обсудить что-то, касающееся ее и Рику, это по определению не сулит ничего хорошего._

_Проследовав за адъютантом наружу из складских помещений, Рей вдруг вспомнила сегодняшний разговор с Финном об интуиции. Люк любил говаривать, что пути Силы неисповедимы и порой пролегают весьма странным образом. Но что бы за этим ни стояло, до сих пор оно не приносило ничего, кроме неприятностей._

***

Заслышав приближающиеся шаги, Рей широко распахнула глаза. Руки по-прежнему были скованы сдерживающими Силу ограничителями, прикрепленными над головой к увесистой балке, милосердно низко, так что можно было чуть шевельнуть кистями. Не считая этого, сидеть было крайне неудобно, и пришлось долго искать позицию, в которой у нее бы не сводило плечи — таковая нашлась на самом краю металлической скамейки, слегка согревшейся от тепла ее собственного тела. Маленькие милости вселенной.

В таком положении ее оставили здесь, по меньшей мере, часа два назад — без сторонних звуков или визитеров, которые могли бы составить ей компанию. Рей с отстраненным любопытством удивлялась: отдал ли Рен на то прямой приказ, повелев штурмовикам держаться подальше от трюма, словно оковы могли нежданно свалиться на пол и подарить ей шанс настроить его солдат против него. Короткий рывок руками в металлических ободках избавил ее от этой идеи. До сегодняшнего дня она и не знала, что существует материал, способный ослабить ее единение с Силой. Наверное, это еще одно знание, которым Люк Скайуокер не успел поделиться до того, как она ушла.

Дверь открылась, и Рей заставила себя навесить на лицо бесстрастное выражение. Перед ней появился Кайло Рен в неизменной маске и полном боевом облачении. Выдержав короткую паузу, он шагнул в крошечный закуток.

Высоченная фигура Рена заняла собой практически все свободное пространство, и — хоть это было неудобно и почти болезненно — Рей едва не вывернула шею, чтобы взглянуть ему в маску, туда, где за визором должны быть глаза. Он молча взирал на нее в тусклом свете камеры. И Рей старалась держать эмоции под контролем, дожидаясь, что он скажет. Она бы скорее предпочла выброситься из шлюза, чем заговорить первой в этот момент.

— Ты сменила прическу.

Рей все-таки фыркнула, не вытерпев — реакция, не слишком соответствующая ситуации, но его слова подходили не лучше. Фраза вышла настолько обыденной, настолько нормальной, что совсем не отражала напряженный характер их отношений.

— А ты совсем не изменился. Видимо, Первому ордену не хватает финансов на твой гардероб. Все вложено в разработку нового оружия для убийства миллиардов.

На самом деле это было совсем не то, что ей хотелось сказать, но отчаяние из-за сложившегося положения и тревога за благополучие Рику уже едва не довели ее до слез. Но за время, что она просидела в одиночестве, ей удалось немного взять себя в руки — она помнила, как Рен презирал слабость. По сути, ее отказ уступить, скорее всего, и явился причиной его увлечения, превратившегося в одержимость, вместо вполне логичной жажды расправы. Конечно, роль в этом сыграли и ее нераскрывшиеся способности Силы, а теперь вот еще и Рику… Единственной тактикой, остающейся ей доступной, было попытаться сыграть с ним, когда он выйдет из себя.

Его шлем чуть наклонился набок.

— Это ведь то, чем занимаются монстры, разве нет? Убивают без разбору. Не сомневаюсь, каждый мужчина и каждая женщина, погибшие на «Старкиллере», были монстрами, которые того заслужили.

Рей заставила себя отвести взгляд от черной хромированной маски, не желая ввязываться в дискуссию на его любимую тему — уступающую по популярности разве что вопросу ее подчинения. В его понимании, в том, что касалось человеческих жертв, Сопротивление было виновно в той же мере, как и Первый орден. Услышав шорох ткани, она подняла голову и вздрогнула, увидев, что Рен присел перед ней. Свет матово отражался от гладкой поверхности шлема, скрывающего его лицо.

— Я пришел сюда, чтобы обсудить условия твоей капитуляции.

Недоверчиво нахмурившись, Рей аж приоткрыла рот:

— Условия? — Она погремела ограничителями над головой. — У меня создалось впечатление, что я облажалась по-крупному. И нам обоим прекрасно известно, что я ни на миг не была близка к капитуляции.

— Возможно, моя формулировка была чересчур мягкой. Я пришел объявить тебе приговор.

Она притихла. Вот и настал момент, которого она ждала и боялась всей душой. Печальный итог многих лет в бегах, отречения от дара в ее крови и решительного отказа участвовать в бурных галактических событиях ради шанса на будущее с Рику.

— Мальчик будет выведен из-под твоей опеки, — механический голос Рена звучал, будто обсуждалась судьба подразделения СИД-истребителей. — Его воспитание и обучение — более не твоя забота. Тебе будут разрешены регулярные встречи с ним, под наблюдением, конечно, и по моему усмотрению. Но это будет зависеть от твоей покладистости.

У нее словно одним махом выбили воздух из легких, но каким-то образом ей удалось найти силы, чтобы выдохнуть:

— Покладистости?..

— Как Верховный Лидер, я обладаю высшим авторитетом в Первом ордене. Мне нет равных — во власти, силе и доблести на поле боя. Я завоевал этот авторитет силой, кровью и деяниями. Те, кто пытался выступить против меня политически, были разгромлены и покорены, а тех, кто думал бросить мне вызов в бою или организовать мое убийство, давно счистили с дюрастилового пола. Впрочем, это не означает, что у меня нет врагов. Я могу читать мысли тех, кто находится рядом со мной, но не могу предвидеть действия тех, кто вдалеке.

Как Рей ни старалась, но не могла уловить подтекст этой словесной демонстрации силы и одновременно признания уязвимости. Безумно хотелось возмутиться сказанным об ограничениях, наложенных на встречи с Рику, но она выжидала, чтобы понять, к чему клонит Рен.

— По этой причине я позаботился о том, чтобы мудро подходить к выбору непосредственных подчиненных. Я должен быть уверен, что лишь те, в чьей верности нет сомнений, приближены ко мне.

— Что означает обречь себя на редкостное одиночество, — это должно было прозвучать издевкой, но Рен совершенно не оскорбился, судя по его ответу:

— Именно.

Ее глаза сузились:

— Какое отношение это имеет ко мне? Ты же не строишь иллюзий насчет моей лояльности.

— Ты предсказуема. В этом есть некая лояльность. Но помимо этого, нас объединяет Сила — независимо от того, где мы находимся. Сейчас связь между нами ослаблена, но она может стать весьма эффективной. Если бы мы только укрепили ее…

— Подожди, — перебила его Рей. — Зачем мне это делать? Последние шесть лет я потратила на то, чтобы скрываться от тебя. Я оборвала связь с Силой, не давая тебе возможности вторгнуться в мои мысли и выследить меня, как дикого зверя! И тогда ты додумался использовать моего сына, выманил его, манипулировал им… Ему же всего шесть! Он не понимал, что делал и как это навредит нам! Он даже не знал, кто ты на самом деле, что ты такое! И если ты рассчитываешь…

Ее пылкий порыв утих, едва Рен поднял руки и просунул пальцы под шлем. Раздалось гидравлическое шипение, и он, продолжая сидеть перед нею на корточках, снял маску.

Его лицо… Она не была готова к тем эмоциям, которые оно пробудило. Все еще притягательное своими необычными чертами — лишь у рта и вокруг глаз пролегли незнакомые тени. Его взгляд был пронзительным, как и раньше — бездонный и темный, он приковывал ее к месту сильнее, чем любые оковы. Страшная рана, что она собственноручно нанесла ему на «Старкиллере», по-прежнему рассекала его лицо, но шрам давным-давно побледнел, превратившись в розоватый росчерк. Впрочем, это никогда не портило его в ее глазах — к ее немалому ужасу.

— У меня нет намерений причинить мальчику вред. У него будут лучшие наставники, которые только возможны в цивилизованной части галактики, и я лично прослежу за его боевой подготовкой. Ему больше никогда не придется гадать, когда посчастливится поесть, или жить среди пыли, грязи и преступников. Он ни в чем не будет нуждаться.

— Ты говоришь так, — раздраженно начала Рей, — будто сытое брюхо отменяет тот факт, что ты собираешься заразить ребенка ненавистью и забрать у меня.

Его взгляд стал напряженнее, это — она знала по опыту — означало намерение сказать нечто такое, что ей очень не понравится.

— Как я уже упоминал, твое право на встречи с сыном будет зависеть от твоей покладистости.

— И как же эта «покладистость» будет выглядеть, Рен? Обращение к Темной стороне? Убийство невинных во имя Первого ордена?

Его губы скривились в редкой иронической улыбке, а рука коснулась ее лица, обхватывая так, что большой палец уперся ей в горло. Она почти перестала дышать.

— Подчинение.

Приоткрыв рот, Рей неуверенно попыталась вдохнуть. Она ждала, что Рен скажет дальше, а он тем временем лениво поглаживал ее шею.

— Тебе предоставлена роскошь выбора, Рей. Мне требуется спутница, которая не имеет отношения к политике Первого ордена, которую нельзя совратить и использовать против меня. У тебя нет склонности к интригам. В сущности, — в его глазах заплясало веселье, хотя усмешка не изменилась, — ты облачена в свою праведность, как в броню. Если ты будешь подчиняться, тебе будет позволено видеть мальчика минимум раз в день. Тебе отведут гостевые комнаты рядом с моими личными апартаментами, предоставят регулярное питание и подобающую одежду. Свои дни ты сможешь проводить как угодно — в пределах своих комнат. Впоследствии эта свобода может распространиться за их пределы, но в любом случае ограничивающий Силу ошейник будет обязателен.

Ее дыхание снова пресеклось.

— Ты хочешь посадить меня на цепь… как рабыню, — это был не вопрос, и ее стало подташнивать, пока он продолжал ласкать ее кожу. Он следил за движениями своего большого пальца с напряженным вниманием, иногда бросая взгляд на ее лицо и снова возвращаясь к своей затянутой в черную перчатку руке, обхватывающей ее шею наподобие вышеупомянутого ошейника.

— Это будет похоже на ограничители, которые на тебе сейчас, но их мощность в значительно степени меньше. Мы сможем общаться и чувствовать присутствие друг друга в Силе, но это будет пределом твоих возможностей. В настоящий момент мои инженеры тестируют прототипы из разных сплавов. Их жизни зависят от успеха работы, поэтому, полагаю, скоро мы получим действующий образец.

— Это… это все? — с трудом произнесла Рей. — Ты всего-навсего хочешь, чтобы я сидела у себя в комнате и вела себя прилично? — В ответ его пальцы сжались крепче, еле-еле, но достаточно, чтобы ощутить сдавливание кожи под ними.

— Вечера ты будешь проводить со мной, насколько позволят мои обязанности. Как ты, может быть, уже догадалась, мой интерес не ограничивается только беседой, — его рука скользнула ниже, слегка задевая потертый ворот ее туники. Сердце заколотилось сильнее. Она всегда знала, что это могло случиться, знала, что притяжение между ними не исчезло после первой встречи на «Старкиллере». Оно разгоралось в течение ее краткого заключения на Морабанде и позднее на флагманском корабле Первого ордена. Какой же она была наивной, надеялась, что он покончил с этим, что не попытается загнать ее в угол подобным образом. Она так упорно цеплялась за убеждение, что причины, по которым он охотился за ней по всей галактике, касались лишь того, чтобы усилить его могущество за счет ее собственного.

— Ты заставляешь меня выбирать между потерей Рику или потерей… себя. Ты хочешь искалечить меня, надеть на меня хомут, заставить меня быть твоей… — Рей не сумела произнести слово, вертевшееся у нее на языке, — …твоей спутницей. Зачем было притворяться тогда, что хочешь обратить меня ко Тьме?

— В то время я был убежден, что мне нужна твоя сила, чтобы победить Сноука. Но оказалось, что мне требовалась лишь правильная мотивация. Я больше не нуждаюсь в сильном союзнике, чтобы смести моих врагов. Я доволен, будучи верховной властью в галактике. Даже твой мастер-джедай не сумеет победить меня сейчас. — От его самодовольного тона ее опять затошнило, но отчасти из-за страха, что он мог быть прав.

— И если я откажусь?

— Тогда весь твой мир сожмется до четырех стен камеры. Опять. Мальчику не будет позволено видеться с осужденной Первым орденом преступницей. — Его рука, наконец, исчезла с ее шеи и опустилась обратно на шлем. Он продолжал смотреть на Рей, как хищник — которым он и был, — ожидая ее реакции, но, кажется, предоставляя ей простор для принятия решения.

— Мне нужно выбирать прямо сейчас?

Уголки его губ разочарованно опустились, но, во всяком случае, он не вспылил из-за вопроса об отсрочке.

— Нет. Сейчас мы приближаемся к разрушителю. Вскоре тебя переведут туда, и мы отправимся в обратный путь. Чтобы решить свою судьбу, у тебя есть время, пока мы не достигнем «Финализатора».

Рен встал, снова возвышаясь над ней и сжимая шлем обеими руками, глядя на нее с непроницаемым выражением на бледном лице. Под аккомпанемент неспешного движения и звуков автоматики его лицо исчезло за маской, едва он приблизился к выходу. Его ладонь коснулась панели на стене, и дверь с шорохом раскрылась. Помедлив, он обернулся.

— Подойти к выбору с умом, Рей. Мне не доставит удовольствия лишать нашего сына матери. Но я сделаю все необходимое, чтобы он реализовал свой потенциал, — с этими словами он оставил ее в тишине трюма. Его присутствие ощущалось как грозовая туча, закрывшая солнце, и лишь теперь, когда солнце опять засияло, ей удалось начать мыслить ясно.

Ее пальцы, которые в течение всей их встречи стискивали цепи ограничителей, наконец, разжались. Онемение медленно уходило, вместе с тем как к конечностям приливала кровь. Рен разыграл этот фарс с предложением, потому что считал ее слабой. Слабой из-за совершенно очевидной разницы в их положении. Слабой, потому что она допустила, чтобы их с Рику взяли в плен. Слабой, потому что не развивала свои способности Силы. Слабой, потому что на нее до сих пор действовали его прикосновения.

Он даже не интересовался больше ее Силой — и это действительно изумляло, учитывая, что большая часть их прошлых стычек прошла в его попытках переманить ее. Теперь он считал ее настолько недостойной, настолько ниже себя, что в его глазах единственным ее применением было использование как сосуда для вожделения. Когда-то она была никем, пустынной крысой с Джакку, но и тогда ее жизнь принадлежала только ей. Она никогда не была чужой игрушкой, чьим-то трофеем, который могут использовать и выкинуть по собственной прихоти.

Может, сейчас у нее нет других вариантов, но она отнюдь не слаба. Маленькая сирота не выжила бы в жестоких пустынях Джакку и не выбралась бы с той планеты с беглецом на буксире и Первым орденом на хвосте, будь она слабой. Не сбежала бы с «Финализатора» в одиночку и не вырастила бы ребенка своего противника, не будь у нее сил! Она бы с радостью продемонстрировала Кайло Рену, как она слаба!

Но, конечно, ее пыл остужал вопрос с Рику. Она верила Рену, когда тот обещал, что не навредит ребенку, хотя, скорее всего, он не принимал во внимание моральный вред, который нанесет шестилетнему мальчику, обучая его убивать. Рику воплощал его наследие, и Рен сделал бы все возможное, чтобы отточить его по своему подобию. Ее милого сына с печальными глазами будет воспитывать человек, убивший собственного отца, если она не отыщет выход из этого положения для них обоих. Проклятые Реновские ограничители были поистине происками темного провидения — фактически она была беспомощна остановить его тлетворное влияние на своего ребенка.

И в плане побега ей нельзя было использовать Рику. Попытайся Рей воспользоваться Силой, чтобы связаться с ним, Рену стоило лишь заглянуть в голову мальчика, чтобы доподлинно узнать ее намерения. Нет, единственный способ каким-то образом выбраться отсюда включал необходимость избавиться от ошейника, который Рену не терпелось нацепить на нее. Она едва не заскрипела зубами от этой мысли. Он, разумеется, грелся в лучах своей победы над ней, при этом явно не желая допускать риска повторения событий ее прошлого побега с «Финализатора». Как же ей убедить его снять проклятую штуковину?..

Решение пришло ей в голову вместе с нахлынувшими воспоминаниями.

***

_— Рей, пожалуйста, перестань._

_Но слезы не останавливались. Она чувствовала, как необузданные эмоции обжигали ее, как молнии, выплескиваясь в горячих ручейках на щеках. Еще никогда она не плакала так отчаянно, хотя с ее губ не слетало ни звука, даже несмотря на то, что было очень, очень больно._

_Его хватка на плечах была по-прежнему твердой. Почти каменной._

_— Я не могу, — в конце концов выдохнула она. — Я почти… Боги… — Ее голова упала на грубую материю его формы, пока ее тело сотрясали беззвучные рыдания. Он, не колеблясь, притянул ее ближе._

_— Страсть дает мне силу, — нараспев прошептал он, наклонив голову к самому ее уху. — Сила дает мне власть. Власть…_

_— Нет! — вскрикнула она, отталкивая его обеими руками, потому что не решилась бы использовать Силу в своем расшатанном состоянии. — Ты пытаешься запутать меня… Из-за тебя это случилось! Ты это подстроил! Ты рад, что обратил меня в это жестокое, озлобленное… существо._

_— Ты лишь начинаешь познавать могущество, которое дремлет в тебе. Потенциал, что ты видела краем глаза — если бы только ты приняла его, — вполголоса продолжил он._

_— Ты хотел, чтобы я убила его! Ты пытался заставить меня убить его!_

_— Он бы убил тебя. Он бы не остановился, пока не раздавил тебя голыми руками._

_Рей зажмурилась, словно заново увидев перед собою сверкающую броню надвигающегося на нее штурмовика. Чужое тяжелое дыхание искажалось сквозь шлем — странный стрекочущий рокот, который нарастал, пока не стал похож на угрожающий рык. Как у животного._

_— С ним творилось что-то неладное. Он был кровожадным, бесчеловечным. Штурмовики — это всего лишь люди в броне. А от него я не чувствовала ничего, кроме клокочущей ярости. Ни мыслей, ни страхов… Только желание убивать!_

_— Его разума коснулась Темная сторона._

_— Это сделал ты? — ее глаза впились в него с обжигающим обвинением._

_— Нет. Верховный Лидер. Сноук._

_— Выходит, даже старый монстр хочет, чтобы я убивала невинных людей. Наверное, мне следует чувствовать себя польщенной. — Она немного пришла в себя, но тело было совершенно измотанным и уставшим. Обняв себя руками, она попыталась отогнать озноб. И уставилась на обожженные останки, лежащие на полу тренировочного зала «Финализатора». Почти весь доспех штурмовика остался цел, аккуратно рассеченный на две половинки, но внутри них темнела плоть, еще дымившаяся от светового меча Кайло Рена. Это ужасное зрелище заставило ее оцепенеть настолько, что она не заметила, как Рен снова приблизился к ней._

_Кожа перчатки легонько коснулась ее щеки, вытирая слезы._

_— Я знаю, что для тебя это ничего не значит, Рей, но это не тот путь, который выбрал бы я, желая представить тебя Тьме._

_Она подняла на него взгляд, с внезапной благодарностью за то, что он не надел маску. Так ей были открыты крупицы правды в его глазах. Кайло Рен натворил немало, то, что он убийца и эгоист — не последнее и не самое крупное из его преступлений, но без маски он не был хорошим актером. Он ей не лгал._

_— Ты по-прежнему желаешь погубить меня, — прошептала Рей, от неожиданно откровенной мысли в страхе прижимая ладонь ко рту. — Или это уже случилось?.._

_— Что? — спросил он, снова напоминая о том, как он близко._

_— Ты хочешь разрушить меня, — обреченно отозвалась она. — Джедаям не положено чувствовать подобную ярость. Этим ты разрушил мой Свет._

_Его взгляд впился в нее, и она ощутила легчайшие шепотки Силы, закружившейся вокруг них. Сильная рука нежно обхватила ее затылок, а вторая приподняла лицо за подбородок._

_— Нет, Рей, — пробормотал он с благоговением. И она уже не могла отвернуться. Хотя он и не позволил бы. — Нет. Свет в тебе сияет столь же ослепительно, как и раньше. — Он наклонился, и вдруг его полные губы оказались совсем рядом с ее губами. — Он обжигает._

_А потом она была способна только чувствовать._

***

Слабостью Рена был Свет. Он жаждал его. Из-за него он расправился с Ханом Соло, и тот же Свет был причиной, по которой он так отчаянно пытался погрязнуть в свершениях Тьмы. И хотя раньше Рей толком не понимала этой связи — она сделала все от нее зависящее, чтобы очистить себя от разрушительных воспоминаний и идти по жизни дальше — причина, по которой Кайло Рен хотел ее, отчасти была связана с тем, что она воплощала собой последний лучик Света, доступный ему. Должно быть, он и сам почти не осознавал этого, будучи одержим желанием обратить ее к Темной стороне, но сейчас ее шанс на спасение упирался в эту его слабость.

Рен считал, что Рей не способна на интриги, и, вероятно, был прав — не ей разыгрывать грандиозные комбинации с целью разрушить Первый орден изнутри, но… Может статься, у нее имелась возможность искусить его Светом ради того, чтобы добиться свободы. Это не легкая и не быстрая стратегия, а учитывая вовлеченность в события Рику, даже опасная. Но ей приходилось решать проблемы и при худшем раскладе.

Рей ощутила легкую вибрацию затихающего гипердвигателя и понуро поерзала на скамейке. Вскоре прибудут штурмовики, чтобы, сопроводить ее, как всякую пленницу, на разрушитель. Она подумала о сыне: сам ли Рен отведет малыша на борт. Наверное, это было самым правдоподобным предположением, памятуя о надеждах, которые Рен возлагал на ее сына. Ее долг состоял в том, чтобы не позволить им сбыться — ради благополучия Рику и ради галактики. Вряд ли кто-то из двух последних сможет это пережить.

Глубоко вздохнув, Рей закрыла глаза и погрузилась в размышления.


	3. Chapter 3

_Стекло, занимавшее большую часть стены, слегка приглушало цвета, но, тем не менее, ярко-рыжие волосы мужчины, прикованного к стулу в комнате для допросов, не позволяли спутать его с кем-либо другим. Они потемнели у висков от запекшейся крови еще до его транспортировки на новую повстанческую базу на Дантуине. Бледное породистое лицо представляло собой сплошное месиво из кровоподтеков, порезов и ссадин, но каким-то образом он умудрялся сохранять насмешливый вид — презрение так и сочилось из единственного незаплывшего глаза._

_Генерал Лея Органа стояла перед ним — чуть левее, чтобы не загораживать обзор присутствующей публике._

_— Довольно игр, Хакс. Либо у вас имеется информация, и вы предоставляете ее нам, либо разговор окончен._

_Они наблюдали за допросом с другой стороны стекла уже добрых полчаса — собрание избранных: генералов, лейтенантов и прочих важных лиц — по неизвестным причинам включавшее По, Финна и Рей. За прошедшее время выражение на лице Хакса менялось от самодовольного и раздраженного до высокомерного — он вел себя нарочито уклончиво, выторговывая амнистию. И за эти полчаса Рей узнала много нового. Впрочем, для нее не было секретом, что Лея Органа умела быть жесткой — ей не раз доводилось наблюдать проявления крутого нрава генерала, когда та время от времени отчитывала подчиненных. Но никогда прежде Рей не становилась свидетелем ее острого противостояния с умом, подобным уму Армитажа Хакса._

_Человек, о котором шла речь, уже успел предъявить немалый список требований, каждое из которых генерал категорически отвергала. И как бы это ни выводило пленника из себя — маска спокойствия не сходила с его лица._

_— Вы ведете себя неразумно, генерал, — через интерком примирительно прозвучал его — с носовым призвуком — голос. — Я не могу раскрыть вам сведения, не получив гарантий, что буду огражден от дальнейших телесных повреждений. Услуга за услугу. Учитывая ваш статус, вы определенно понимаете, как это работает. Я окажу помощь Сопротивлению, но взамен вы должны предложить мне что-то стоящее._

_Хакс всегда представлялся Рей змеей в идеально подогнанной форме с иголочки. Как-то раз, еще на Морабанде, он пытался разговорить ее, изо всех сил выведывая потаенные слабости и убаюкивая ложным сочувствием к ее бедственному положению. Но откуда ему было знать, что немилосердные годы детства закалили ее, дав умение не поддаваться на такие уловки. В тот день он удалился с той же вкрадчивой усмешкой, которая и сейчас растягивала его губы — но успеха не достиг._

_— Вы хотите гарантий? — генерал Органа оставалась невозмутимой. — Каких, например? Я могу приказать расстрельной команде целиться вам в голову, а не в живот, и вы не будете долго мучиться._

_Хакс не повел и бровью, ничуть не оскорбившись._

_— Для бывшего члена правящего дома Альдераана, ваши дипломатические навыки оставляют желать лучшего, генерал._

_— Ваше напоминание об уничтожении моей родной планеты и об отвратительных актах геноцида против Хоснианской системы не пойдет вам на пользу, Хакс, — она медленно прошлась перед ним, сцепив руки за гордо выпрямленной спиной. — Вы ведете себя так, будто здесь у вас имеются рычаги. Будто мы оценим ваши предательские сведения дороже, чем вашу жизнь. Но вы заблуждаетесь, Хакс. Нам известно, что произошло на Морабанде. Нам известно, что Сноук мертв. И наши собственные осведомители сообщают, что новый Верховный Лидер не питает к вам нежных чувств. — Сделав паузу, Лея Органа вперила в Хакса многозначительный взгляд. — Я знаю, что мой сын делает с людьми, которые ему не по душе. Знаю самым непосредственным образом. Ваше присутствие здесь — это акт отчаяния. Вы явились к нам продавать Первый орден не от особого желания. Вы пришли к нам, потому что больше вам некуда идти._

_Впервые с начала допроса самодовольная уверенность Хакса дрогнула перед доводами генерала Органы. Однажды Рен проговорился, что разум Хакса почти всегда непробиваем, благодаря изнурительным тренировкам Сноука. Такая защита требовала своего рода чувствительности к Силе, даже если — по сравнению с возможностями Рена и ее собственными — была подобна капле в океане. Но все-таки Рей уцепилась за исключение, промелькнувшее в той фразе Рена. «Почти». На Морабанде, когда Хакс посещал ее камеру, Рей натыкалась на глухую стену, но возможно, сейчас, когда она увидела вспыхнувшие в его глазах искорки замешательства…_

_«Сопротивленческая сука не может быть в курсе всего. Не может! Ее шпионы не разнюхали, каким помешанным стал Рен, каким одержимым… Ей бередит душу надежда на то, что ее драгоценного маленького монстра можно вернуть домой. Надо работать в этом направлении и добраться до сентиментальной плаксивой частички, которая портит любую женщину…»_

_Рей коротко вздохнула от резкой вспышки чужих мыслей, открывшихся ей в момент оплошности Хакса. Он по-прежнему шел в наступление, хотя явно был взвинчен. Она не давила, опасаясь, что он мог ощутить давление и укрепить ослабленный контроль. Вдруг она заметила, что некоторые из присутствующих начали оглядываться на нее, вслед за рывком обернувшимся Финном, но их внимание быстро отвлек заново заговоривший пленник:_

_— Вашего сына уже давно терзают угрызения совести, генерал. Верхо… Сноук использовал их, чтобы сломить Рена и вылепить ученика по собственному подобию, и последствия этого оказались катастрофическими для Первого ордена. Не подлежит сомнению, что из-за этого ваши источники не сумели даже закрепиться в наших рядах. В настоящее время он представляет собой ураган гнева и страстей и, судя по тому, что мне известно, этот ураган сосредоточен вокруг одной-единственной персоны — тощей сборщицы мусора из пустыни на Джакку, той, что заклеймила его лицо ударом светового меча. — По собравшейся вокруг толпе пронеслись изумленные возгласы, раздалось шарканье шагов, а Хакс тем временем продолжал: — Для такого как я, человека моего звания и положения, сама мысль о том, что Первый орден находится в руках подобного создания, отвратительна. Существует ряд других организаций, которые непременно щедро заплатят за мою информацию, более гостеприимные люди… Но я всегда знал, что именно вы, генерал, превыше всех остальных сумеете оценить перспективу обладания ключами, которые могут помочь покончить с войной. Ведь это даст вам возможность снова взглянуть в лицо сыну, спросить его «почему»? Почему он предал семью, которая любила его, и цель, которой они посвятили свои жизни. Почему он решил следовать по стопам зловещего деда, а не джедая-дяди. Почему он оборвал жизнь вашего мужа столь жестоким способом? Вот возможность, которую я открываю для вас._

_Тишина, воцарившаяся, как только пленник замолчал, казалась оглушительной. Смутно Рей ощутила тепло чужих пальцев, ободряюще коснувшихся ее руки, но никак не отреагировала, не сводя глаз с человека за стеклом и его притворной сочувственной гримасы. Чужие мысли, вместе с тем, плавно текли, без особых усилий с ее стороны._

_«Ей не устоять перед искушением. Женщины вроде нее — всегда в первую очередь мамаши, вот почему сему унылому сборищу преступников никогда не достигнуть успеха. Под ее началом они обречены пасть жертвами естественных хищников»._

_Генерал, невозмутимо смотревшая на Хакса в течение его пламенного монолога, вдруг сделала нечто совершенно неожиданное. Она улыбнулась._

_— Хакс, я просматривала записи ваших речей. Вы в очередной раз доказали, что вы талантливый оратор и умеете вдохновлять слабых духом. Но в своем высокомерии вы совершили роковую ошибку. Вы посчитали, что Сопротивление тоже слабо._

_Хакс открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но генерал Органа не дала ему шанса:_

_— Конечно, мы не располагаем артиллерией, технологиями Первого ордена и не превосходим его численностью, а наши базы данных не трещат по швам от подробнейших сведений о планетах, их политиках, их военной мощи и уязвимостях. Но зато мы разделяем ненависть к тирании и тени, которую она отбрасывает на галактику. Вы еще слишком молоды, чтобы осознать, что мы уже видели ваш род раньше, хоть и под другим именем, и повстанческое движение переживало трагедии, о которых вы читали лишь в сносках ваших учебников по истории. Мы теряли мужей и жен, братьев и сестер, сыновей и дочерей. Мы рисковали всем ради надежды избавить галактику от подобных вам и вашему Первому ордену. И хотя я бы предпочла, чтобы вы попросту рассказали нам все, что знаете, но похоже, нам придется пойти сложным путем. Я вернусь, когда вы будете расположены к разговору._

_Взгляд Хакса, когда генерал как ни в чем не бывало направилась к выходу и простучала каблуками по бронированному покрытию, выражал неподдельное изумление._

_— Генерал Органа, думаю, мы…_

_— Доброго вам дня, Хакс, — перебила та. Дверь открылась, и в помещение вступили двое мужчин, посторонившись, чтобы пропустить Лею Органу._

_Одного из них Рей как-то видела здесь. По настоянию Люка и в соответствии с собственными понятиями об этике, она не обзавелась привычкой читать чужие мысли, но все же ауру, исходящую от этого мужчины с квадратной челюстью и яркими черными глазами, помнила до сих пор. В нем царили неизбывное горе, безысходность и гнев — не столь редкие на базе, населенной жертвами и отступниками Первого ордена. Но все вокруг него словно отдавало… холодом. Подобному пустоте космоса. Подобному проникающему до костей морозу ледяных ветров Хота. В нем отсутствовали малейшие крупицы тепла, и, вероятно, это как-то перекликалось с причиной, по которой он понуро застыл у каменной стены на внешнем периметре, уставившись на деревья стеклянным взглядом, в день, когда его встретила Рей. Он был не из тех, с кем хотелось находиться поблизости._

_Другой мужчина был заметно крепче, высокий и седой, со сжатыми в тонкую линию губами. Генерал мягко опустила руку на плечо первого, и Рей заметила гладкий черный футляр у него под мышкой._

_— Будьте добры, избегайте лица, если это возможно, — негромко попросила генерал. — Мне нужно, чтобы он был в состоянии разговаривать, — дождавшись понимающего кивка, она вышла и закрыла за собой дверь._

_Обзорное окно резко и без предупреждения потемнело, отразив лица собравшихся наблюдателей — их выражения разнились от смирения до ужаса, а у кого-то с откровенным триумфом. Сквозь динамики не доносилось ни звука. На контрольной панели около окна Рей разглядела перепончатую руку адмирала Акбара — судя по всему, именно он явился причиной внезапной потери обзора._

_Помещение наполнилось приглушенными голосами военных — генералы и лейтенанты переговаривались между собой, кто — с отвращением, а кто-то — вполне одобряя увиденное. Несколько раз Рей ощущала на себе чужие взгляды, но никто, кроме Финна и По, не подошел к ней, что радовало — сейчас она была не в том состоянии, чтобы мыслить и вести себя разумно._

_— Это было… — начал По и помедлил, подбирая слова. — Правда, я не думаю… — он мотнул головой, между бровей у него залегла глубокая складка. — Не понимаю, как генерал могла дать добро на такое. Мы решаем проблемы по-другому, а это — неправильно!_

_— Может, она осознала, что старые способы ни к чему нас не приведут, — пробормотал Финн, и Рей с По непонимающе обернулись к нему. Их взгляды встретились, и Финн явно стушевался, но продолжил свою мысль: — Ей пришлось поменять тактику. Хакс твердолобо верил в собственную значимость и мог мурыжить Сопротивление сутками напролет, если не неделями, пока мы бы вытаскивали из него что-то полезное. Генерал показала ему, что мы здесь не в игры играем. Из того, что я слышал о Хаксе, у него превосходный стратегический ум, но как человек он щепетилен похлеще избалованной принцессы, когда дело доходит до реальной боли. Этот способ, вполне вероятно, единственный, чтобы разговорить его._

_— Финн, дружище, я знаю, через какой ад ты прошел, будучи штурмовиком, но сейчас мы говорим о пытках у нас, а не…_

_Дверь в помещение для наблюдения распахнулась, и в сопровождении двух охранников появилась генерал Органа. Ее взгляд сразу же нашел ту, кого искал._

_— Рей, не могла бы ты пройти со мной на минутку? Мне надо поговорить с тобой. — Просьба настораживала, но Рей, поколебавшись, кивнула._

_За все время, что она была знакома с Леей Органой, та всегда воплощала для нее золотую середину, была той, кому хотелось подражать и на кого равняться. Теперь же, следуя за ней, Рей поняла, что недооценила ее. Инцидент, произошедший у нее на глазах в допросной — происходивший до сих пор, как подсказывал смущенный разум — не уменьшил ее восхищения достижениями легендарной героини Восстания. Но все же раньше она едва ли сознавала, что генерал готова идти к победе в войне любой ценой._

_Отведя ее подальше, генерал Органа повернулась к ней. Темневший вдали поворот направо вел в саму допросную, и Рей испытала облегчение от царившей вокруг тишины. Если бы какие-то звуки просачивались сквозь тяжелую транспаристиловую дверь, она не представляла, что бы с ней творилось…_

_За прошедшие после допроса Хакса минуты лицо Леи Органы заметно смягчилось._

_— Рей… Я знаю, смотреть было нелегко, но мне необходимо, чтобы ты поняла, с чем мы имеем дело. Я дала Хаксу возможность честно сотрудничать с нами, но он всячески пытался манипулировать ситуацией в свою пользу. Сопротивление — его единственное реальное укрытие, организация, обладающая достаточной военной силой, чтобы защитить его от наемников — охотников за головами Первого ордена. При любом другом раскладе он погибнет, и ему это прекрасно известно._

_— Я понимаю, генерал, — сердце сжимали растущие опасения. Взгляд генерала стал испытующим._

_— Рей, я вынуждена попросить тебя об одолжении. Кое о чем, идущем вразрез с учениями джедаев. Но поверь мне, для нас это крайняя необходимость, это требуется, чтобы выиграть войну._

_Впрочем, Рей и без того понимала, о чем ее просят._

_— Вы хотите, чтобы я прочитала его мысли._

_— Да. Я хочу узнать все, вплоть до паролей к туалетам._

_Генерал не отступит — это было ясно, но Рей так или иначе попыталась найти отговорку:_

_— Хакса обучали сопротивляться Силе. Сноук лично тренировал его. Я не смогла прочесть его на Морабанде и едва сумела сегодня._

_— Едва? — ухватилась генерал. — Выходит, хоть немного, но ты прорвалась?_

_— Только когда вы сообщили ему, что знаете о смерти Сноука. Внешне он не показал, но это огорчило его._

_Генерал кивнула, будто для нее это не было новостью. Хотя она не зря много лет руководила повстанцами._

_— Рей, я бы обратилась к брату, но заранее знаю, каким будет его ответ. Он по-прежнему кается за грехи моего сына, словно в том, что Бен отказался от спасения, есть его вина. Мы только нашли его, и подобная просьба может оттолкнуть его навсегда. А он нам очень нужен._

_— Я не джедай, генерал. Но Люк не одобрил бы такой мой поступок, — предупредила Рей._

_— Знаю. И еще знаю, что глубокое вторжение в разум сделает с Хаксом. Точно так же, как то, что для тебя это не будет безболезненным или приятным._

_— Почему же в таком случае вы пытаете его, раз собираетесь отправить меня вскрывать ему голову? — Пусть вопрос прозвучал резко, но Рей заслужила откровенность Леи Органы._

_На щеке генерала дернулся мускул, красноречивей слов подтверждая справедливость укора._

_— У меня были подозрения, что Сноук вполне мог учить своих людей сопротивляться влиянию. И пусть я не джедай, но хорошо умею читать чужие эмоции. Хакс же представлялся чистым холстом. И чтобы расшатать его оборону, его нужно было отвлечь. В этом случае боль — достаточно эффективный метод._

_— Когда вы собираетесь отправить меня туда? Я… Я не знаю, смогу ли сосредоточиться, если буду там… когда его…_

_— Мы подождем, пока они закончат, — заверила генерал, ознаменовав тем самым начало одного из самых неловких эпизодов в жизни Рей. Две женщины продолжили ждать, не произнося ни слова. Коридор заполнила тишина, и каждая из них думала о своем. Рей одно за другим перебирала свои упражнения для медитации, успокаивая взбудораженные нервы._

_Прошло, по меньшей мере, двадцать стандартных минут, когда, наконец, заскрипела бронированная дверь. Генерал оттолкнулась от стены, направившись туда, и Рей пришлось последовать за ней._

_Мужчина, от кого веяло холодом, вытирал руки тряпкой. Ткань насквозь пропиталась буро-коричневыми пятами. Позади него появился второй, с неизменно равнодушным лицом._

_— Он в сознании, — сообщил первый._

_— Благодарю вас, Коэн. Я бы хотела получить отчет после того, как мы закончим._

_— Конечно, генерал, — отсалютовал он, чем удивил Рей. Вместе, он и его крепко сложенный компаньон, без лишних слов проследовали мимо них к выходу. Генерал взглянула на нее и вытащила из кармана маленькое устройство._

_— Это поможет нам записать все, что произойдет в той комнате. Я буду задавать вопросы, и мне нужно, чтобы ты нашла на них ответы. Для записи тебе надо говорить громко и четко. Договорились?_

_Рей понятливо кивнула. Внутри все сжималось от тревоги за то, что ждало ее за закрытой дверью. Будучи сиротой на Джакку, ей приходилось быть свидетельницей множества кошмарных вещей: смертельных ран, жестоких стычек, жутких увечий. На ее глазах штурмовики убивали мирных жителей, и она знала, что световой меч может сотворить с живой плотью. И поэтому ей казалось, что, в каком бы состоянии ни находился Хакс, она сможет с этим совладать._

_Генерал открыла дверь, и Рей вскрикнула. Она ошибалась. Это было гораздо хуже, чем все, что она себе представляла._

***

Пока ее вели через громадный, кипящий жизнью ангар, где мелькали то темные мундиры личного состава, то белые доспехи марширующих штурмовиков, Рей привычно концентрировала взгляд строго перед собой. Ей не впервые доводилось проходить через подобный протокол, но она искренне надеялась, что этот раз окажется последним.

На дальней стороне ангара громоздились ряды припаркованных СИД-истребителей, и взгляд задержался на них, пока она ожидала конвой, обязанный сопровождать пленника с трапа. Угон корабля вмиг превратится в самоубийство, если не найти способа ускользнуть от внимания гигантской вышки связи, возвышавшейся над всем ангаром. На этот раз, чтобы выбраться с исполина, что представлял собой «Финализатор», не приходилось рассчитывать на открытый отвлекающий маневр, скорее, пригодились бы навыки скрытности, которые помогли ей спастись с базы «Старкиллер». Но каким бы ни оказался план, первым делом предстояло избавиться от проклятого ошейника.

И все же она сосредоточилась на нескончаемых поворотах, ярко освещенных переходах и турболифтах. У конвоя, судя по всему, имелся приоритет перед прочим персоналом «Финализатора». Она отметила кислые лица орденских служащих, расступающихся при приближении ее сопровождающих. Рей тщательно запоминала дорогу, сохраняя на лице выражение абсолютного безразличия. Три раза налево, восемь уровней вверх, один о-о-очень длинный переход, два уровня вниз…

Поэтому она почти не заметила, как процессия прибыла к массивной двери. Мысли все еще были заняты сопоставлением отрезков пути, когда конвоиры резко остановились. Ответственный капитан поднес руку к сенсорной панели, но не успел произнести ни слова. Дверь устрашающе раскрылась, а за ней, возвышаясь в центре кабинета, сложив руки за спиной, стоял Кайло Рен в своей неизменной маске. Обстановка в просторном помещении соответствовала приглаженному и практичному стилю Первого ордена.

Рен коротко взмахнул рукой, и капитан без церемоний потянул Рей вперед. А уже через пару секунд они остались наедине — поставив пленницу перед своим командующим, конвоир, не мешкая, убрался. Впрочем, винить его в чем-то было сложно — присутствие Рена внушало страх большинству населения изученной части галактики.

В затянувшейся тишине Рей и Рен смотрели друг на друга. Тишина служила частым предвестником их соприкосновений, оценивающих, сопровождавшихся поиском кратчайших путей к победе.

— Ты готова дать ответ? — спросил модулированный голос.

— Да, — Рей пошевелила запястьями, немного разминая затекшие в ограничителях руки. — Я решила, что не буду твоей шлюхой.

Шлем Рена слегка качнулся — с явным разочарованием.

— Следовательно, ты отказываешься от своего ребенка, дабы избежать моего общества.

— Этого я не говорила. Какой же ты подонок, но ты в курсе, наверное? — непроизвольно вырвалось у нее, Рен, однако, безмятежно продолжал наблюдать за ней, в той же самой, до дрожи нервирующей, манере. Тихонько вздохнув, она поправила себя: — Я сказала, что не собираюсь становиться твоей шлюхой. Но это не значит, что мы не сможем прийти к некому соглашению.

— Соглашению? — снисходительно переспросил он. — Ты считаешь, мы ведем переговоры?

— Разве существуют вещи, которые нельзя обсудить? Ты хочешь спутницу, которая не убьет тебя во сне, а мне нужен мой сын. Конечно, если ты не жаждешь увидеть обслуживающего дроида в моем исполнении, то в твоих интересах убедить меня сотрудничать.

— Разве не в этом заключались условия твоего приговора? — бросил Рен. — Подчинение или заключение?

— Подчинение бывает разным. Почему-то мне кажется, что тебе бы не хотелось проводить вечера с пустоглазой куклой, — она внимательно следила за ним, пытаясь хотя бы по языку тела отыскать намеки на ответ, но он даже не шелохнулся.

— Хм, — громыхнул модулятор через пару мгновений.

— Или я ошибаюсь? — напрямик поинтересовалась она.

— Нет, — признал он с неохотой. — Продолжай. Что у тебя на уме?

— Полдня.

Он помолчал.

— В смысле?

— Я хочу половину дня с Рику, — Рей расправила тонкие плечи и подняла голову с напускной уверенностью. — И еще я хочу присутствовать во время его боевой подготовки.

— Совершенно исключено, — незамедлительно отрезал Рен. — Мальчику нужна дисциплина, а не мамочка, трясущаяся над каждым синяком.

— А ты собираешься их много оставить на нем? — спросила она с горечью.

— Он будет обучен защищаться. Пара синяков — малая плата за то, чтобы предотвратить покушения.

— Покушения!.. — Сама мысль казалась безумной. Рику всего лишь мальчик. Ради великой Силы, он же еще недавно гонялся за бабочками на поляне за их хижиной!..

— Он — сын Верховного Лидера. Я уже упоминал, что у меня есть потенциальные враги. Они не постесняются использовать против меня любую слабость, поэтому я должен избавить от слабостей нашего сына.

Рей не выдержала:

— Он ребенок, ты, бессердечный монстр!

— Падаваны джедаев начинали обучение значительно раньше. К шести годам он бы уже владел световым мечом.

— Люк Скайуокер не обучал моего сына, и даже будь по-другому, он бы не учил его убивать! В этом у него не было необходимости!

— Уверяю, у тебя весьма идеализированное и расплывчатое представление о джедаях, — мягко отозвался Рен. — Но полагаю, за эту ложь ты должна благодарить моего дядю.

В полном смятении Рей не знала, что и думать, но не отступила:

— Если не на каждой тренировке, то, по крайней мере, на некоторых.

Последовавший наклон шлема позволил предположить, что Рен обдумывает ее просьбу.

— Один раз в неделю, — в конце концов уступил он. — Но ни при каких обстоятельствах тебе не дозволяется вмешиваться. Это ясно? — Угроза была емкой и отдающей эхом повелительного тона, который он использовал при общении с подчиненными.

— Как утро Такоданы, Верховный Лидер.

Рен круто развернулся и сделал несколько шагов к огромному обзорному иллюминатору, занимавшему большую часть стены.

— Что-нибудь еще? — спросил он после недолгой, но стоившей ей немало сильных ударов сердца паузы. — Ты еще ни разу не затронула условия нашей личной договоренности.

Не скрывая удивления, Рей уставилась на затылочную часть шлема. Разве ее желания имели значение для Рена?.. Она готовилась бороться за каждую уступку, и его вопрос застал ее врасплох.

— Я… Ты еще не говорил… — нервно пробормотала она. — То есть ты ни разу не сказал, чего конкретно хочешь от меня.

Он шевельнулся, медленно оборачиваясь к ней. Искусственный свет отразился от хромированных вставок маски.

— Мне казалось, это было вполне очевидно из нашей предыдущей беседы.

Он делал это снова, запирая ее своим пугающим взглядом, усугубленным холодом металлического щита, за которым он прятал лицо. Она почувствовала, как ее разглядывают.

— Ты хочешь… Ты требуешь… чтобы я… — слова беспомощно застряли в горле. Крифф, неужели он хотел, чтобы она произнесла это вслух?.. Может, план все-таки был до смешного глуп?.. Как справиться с ним, если ей не хватает мужества выдавить одну-единственную фразу?..

Рен избавил ее от позора… почти.

— Я хочу прикоснуться к тебе, Рей. — Ее глаза округлились, и жар начал медленно охватывать щеки. Он шагнул к ней с неторопливой грацией хищника, и Рей, напрягшись, незамедлительно отступила назад. — Я хочу почувствовать тебя под собой, обнаженную и уязвимую. — Рей попятилась, и Рен остановился, поднимая руки. С ленивым шипением его шлем открылся, Рей увидела гладкие темные волосы, убранные назад со знакомого продолговатого лица. Рен не глядя опустил шлем на подставку — одну из немногих вещей в аскетично обставленном кабинете — и вернулся к своей единоличной охоте.

В его голодном взгляде светилось желание, и один вид сжавшихся рук в черных перчатках заставил ее дыхание неприлично участиться. Почему рядом с ним ей вечно приходилось задыхаться? Может, из-за того, что он смотрел на нее так, как сейчас?..

— Я хочу насладиться твоим телом и почувствовать, как ты корчишься подо мной. И в это время хочу быть в твоей голове. Теперь я выразился достаточно ясно?

Проглотив язык и временно утратив способность говорить, Рей застыла. Еще через мгновение быстро облизнула пересохшие губы, но это не слишком помогло, ведь его глаза отслеживали каждое ее движение, с настойчивостью умирающего от жажды. Куда исчез тот хладнокровный, неприступный Кайло Рен, с которым она торговалась минутой ранее? В какой момент ситуация молниеносно обострилась?..

Рен по-прежнему наступал. Он находился на расстоянии вытянутой руки, но она успела выйти из оцепенения и поднять перед собой скованные запястья в попытке не подпустить его ближе. Он давил, пока ее руки беспомощно не уперлись в грубую материю его облачения. Откинув голову и встретившись с ним глазами, Рей затаила дыхание от пугающей напряженности, которую увидела в них.

— Чем мне выторговать твое полное и безоговорочное подчинение в этом, Рей? — прошептал он, пронизывая ее взглядом. — Я дарую тебе еще одну уступку, — его пальцы, едва касаясь, провели по изгибу ее щеки. — Только одну.

Ей потребовалось время, чтобы осмыслить вопрос, но здравый смысл наконец напомнил о себе. План! Вот ее шанс, скорее всего, единственный. И Рен спрашивал, а не диктовал свою волю. Это было неожиданно.

— Я… Ошейник. Хочу, чтобы его не было. Пока мы… Ну… — с губ срывался сплошной лепет, и она отчаянно пыталась сконцентрироваться мыслями на связных предложениях. — Я хочу быть без ошейника, когда мы вместе, хочу чувствовать Силу по-настоящему. Хотя бы ненадолго. — Неужели это произнес ее дрожащий взволнованный голос?..

Его глаза подозрительно сузились, но в их глубине по-прежнему тлело то самое вожделение.

— И зачем мне допускать подобную привилегию? Твой предыдущий визит на «Финализатор» вылился в миллионный ущерб собственности Первого ордена, не говоря о кадрах, которых пришлось отправлять на переподготовку из-за твоего влияния. — Если бы Рей не знала его лучше, то решила бы, что ей почудились горделивые нотки.

Когда Рен находился так близко, набираться решимости было сложнее всего.

— Ты ведь помнишь, каково это? — негромко спросила она, старательно избегая его взгляда, посмотрев на ограничители на запястьях. — Ту Силу, когда мы были вместе?

Вопрос заставил его крепко сжать ее плечи, и она снова подняла к нему лицо.

— Да, — шипяще выдохнул он.

Рен смотрел на нее не мигая, и она изо всех сил старалась не замолчать:

— Я хочу почувствовать это снова. Ты можешь вернуть его. Ошейник. Как только мы… закончим.

Она заметила, как его взгляд скользнул по ее лицу и остановился на ее губах. Неосознанно Рей прикусила уголок рта.

— Ты просишь меня пойти на риск, Рей.

— Какой в том риск, когда ты теперь самый могущественный человек в галактике? — Заявление дышало опасностью, ей стало страшно, что он раскусит столь откровенную лесть. Но он только несколько мгновений разглядывал ее, а потом прижал большой палец к мягкой нижней губе. И, кажется, в этот самый миг она перестала дышать.

— Ты говоришь правду. Нет ни одной живой души, способной одолеть меня сейчас. — Палец медленно повел по ее губе. — Никого.

Он вдруг отстранился, и ее скованные руки повисли в воздухе, пока разум отрешенно осознавал, что Рен отходит и подбирает шлем. Отвернувшись, он надел его, скрыв гриву возмутительно роскошных волос. Рей следила за ним с растерянностью и паникой. Он… догадывался о ее намерениях?..

Когда Рен снова повернулся к ней, все признаки того страстного мужчины исчезли, скрывшись за глухой маской.

— Я принимаю твои условия. — Он поднес руку к крошечному устройству на вороте. — Капитан?

Рей нахмурилась от неожиданной победы и услышала шорох автоматической двери.

— Подожди, — окликнула она. — Что будет сейчас?

Кайло Рен, Верховный Лидер галактики стоял перед ней в своей привычной позе, сцепив руки за спиной.

— Сейчас долг зовет. Тебя сопроводят в твои покои. Я намерен выполнить свою часть сделки. Предполагаю, ты исполнишь свою?

— Я… Да.

Рен кивнул в знак признательности, а затем развернулся и вновь обратил взор к иллюминатору — впечатляющая звездная россыпь на фоне бесконечного космоса очертила фигуру не менее впечатляющего человека.

— Прекрасно. До скорого, Рей.

Чужая равнодушная рука взяла ее за локоть. Все слова были сказаны, и Рей покорно позволила вывести себя обратно в коридор. При ее появлении весь отряд встал по стойке смирно, опустив винтовки на сгибы рук. Рей вспыхнула, всей душей умоляя Силу и существующих богов, всех, сколько их ни было в галактике, чтобы дверь в кабинет оказалась звуконепроницаемой.

Ее успели торжественно провести по нескольким переходам, когда она неожиданно очнулась, забыв про задумку с запоминанием маршрута. Кайло Рен заставил ее солгать. Она гордо заявила, что отказывается быть его шлюхой, но как теперь можно было честно говорить об этом, если она выторговывала себе поблажки ради шанса на побег? Рей превратилась в одну из тех, кого осуждала, но панику вызывало другое — в глубине души она опасалась, что в конечном итоге это может ей понравиться.


	4. Chapter 4

_— Ты не концентрируешься._

_Рей стиснула зубы._

_— Концентрируюсь._

_— Сохраняй спокойствие. — Учитель невозмутимо оперся на свой посох, излучая полную противоположность эмоциям, бушующим у нее внутри._

_— Я пытаюсь!.. Попробуйте сосредоточиться с вывихнутым запястьем!_

_Сухо взглянув на нее и изогнув бровь, престарелый джедай медленно поднял свою кибернетическую руку и положил ее поверх другой на навершие посоха._

_— Простите, — пробормотала Рей. Она постоянно забывала слышанную от По историю об обстоятельствах, при которых Люк Скайуокер лишился конечности. Справедливости ради, события в устах рассказчика всякий раз немного преображались, впрочем, суть оставалась прежней. Учитель сражался с собственным отцом — одним из самых могущественных ситхов, когда-либо живших в галактике, на той самой «Звезде Смерти», под пристальным взглядом императора Дарта Сидиуса. В тот день Люк Скайуокер одержал победу, стоившую ему ведущей руки. История, скорее, отдавала сказкой, а не прошлым стоического старика, наблюдавшего сейчас за ней._

_Безмолвный укор учителя пристыдил Рей, но в глубине души она продолжала считать это упражнение излишне жестоким. Над островом висела знойная влажность, но ей не позволялось ни вытереть лба, отчего капли пота затекали в глаза, ни ослабить неудобной стойки, в которую ее поставил Скайуокер. Балансируя на одной ноге, как заправский танцор, другой она вынуждена была упираться во внутреннюю сторону бедра. Не говоря о том, что с начала упражнения прошло уже больше часа._

_Чуть раньше, во время фехтовальной практики, она едва не соскользнула с рассыпавшейся под ногами каменистой вершины. И пусть рефлексы заставили ее мгновенно ухватиться за торчащие из склона корни, ей не удалось увернуться от острых камешков, посыпавшихся сверху. Треск костей и резанувшая боль напугали ее, хотя она не поддалась панике. Бывало, она ломала кости, падая с гораздо большей высоты на Джакку, но теперь надежда на джедайское исцеление, продемонстрированное Скайуокером, внушала уверенность в благополучном исходе._

_Если… Если бы учитель, в его предполагаемой бесконечной мудрости, не попросил ее воздержаться от лечения, пока тренировка не завершится. Он объяснил это тем, что боль — непременный атрибут и обратная сторона боя, в который рано или поздно приходится вступать любому джедаю. Слова наставника отрезвили Рей, ибо ей вспомнилось, как кулак Кайло Рена врезался в его собственную рану, и капли крови окрашивали девственно чистый снег в тот роковой день, когда Финн самонадеянно вышел против него на рушащемся «Старкиллере»._

_— Ты должна искать покой, невзирая на помехи, — продолжил Люк невозмутимым менторским тоном. — Боль не должна прерывать твою связь с Силой. Сфокусируйся и оттолкни ее._

_Запястье навязчиво пульсировало в такт сердцебиению. В бою она воспользовалась бы горячим приливом адреналина, с легкостью отвлекаясь от травмы. В памяти всплыли обстоятельства последней встречи с предводителем рыцарей Рен и его загадочное появление на Каридефе — торговой планете во Внешнем Кольце._

_Рей ощутила его прежде, чем увидела; она стояла у лавки на рынке под открытым небом, рассматривая товары — явно краденые и наскоро переупакованные армейские пайки. Что-то преследовало ее, источая радость хищника, подкравшегося к жертве. Световой меч оказался в ее руке в один миг, едва воздух рассек ни с чем не сравнимый гул за спиной. Она отпрыгнула, чудом избегая смертоносной дуги, разрезавшей, как нож масло, витрину среди толчеи на многолюдном рынке._

_В тот день она дралась отчаянно, призывая Силу с неожиданной для самой себя проворностью, парируя удары и уклоняясь от чужих выпадов, пока город вокруг разваливался на части. Но этого оказалось недостаточно — Рен загнал ее в угол и, повторяя их стычку на Такодане, заставил ее потерять сознание. Он перевез ее в секретные орденские укрепления на Морабанде и бросил в клетку… положив начало ее первому по-настоящему тревожному столкновению с Кайло Реном._

_От нахлынувших еще свежих воспоминаний ноги опасно задрожали. Но наставник, конечно, был прав: глубокий и всеобъемлющий джедайский транс заставил бы ее забыть о боли… или о напоминавшем о себе прошлом. Что тут говорить — она в очередной раз с треском провалила упражнение._

_Большой, размером с голову, камень вдруг полетел в ее сторону, и Рей едва хватило сноровки, чтобы отразить его молниеносным движением пальцев._

_— Эй! — возмутилась она. Зашатавшись, она неловко опустилась на землю, пытаясь сгруппироваться и не потревожить травму, но потерпела неудачу, и свежая боль прошлась огнем по руке._

_— Итак, что же мы имеем, — в голосе учителя звенело разочарование. — Ты сдалась._

_Осторожно сгибая запястье, Рей глянула на него, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не поморщиться._

_— Я не сдалась, просто не удержала концентрацию._

_— Нет, ты отказалась концентрироваться. Я ожидал большего от девушки, выживавшей в песках Джакку._

_Чужое снисхождение встало поперек горла._

_— Ну простите, мастер Люк, что обманула ваши надежды, — съязвила она. — Не все из нас демонстрирует чудеса Силы с пеленок!_

_Учитель усмехнулся и наградил ее взглядом, в котором отражалась вся тяжесть наследия рода Скайуокеров._

_— Ты считаешь, что мне не приходилось бороться, как тебе? Я был примерно твоего возраста, когда впервые овладел Силой. Я был нетерпелив. Высокомерен. И не имел ни малейшего понятия о собственном потенциале. И рядом со мной находился учитель, который не принимал детские отмазки._

_Лицо Рей вспыхнуло от негодования._

_— Слабость из-за боли не означает, что я окончательно сдалась._

_— Нет, природа твоей невнимательности говорит об иной слабости. — Светло-голубые глаза Люка Скайуокера лучились порицанием, и у Рей похолодело в животе из-за понимания того, что имеет в виду наставник._

_— Что…_

_— Ты позволила воспоминаниям истязать тебя, Рей. Как ты думаешь, почему он смог пробраться в твою голову?_

_Хотелось немедленно опровергнуть обвинение, но протест застрял у нее в горле. В глубине души она всегда знала, что учитель куда более проницателен, чем кажется на первый взгляд._

_— Он сильнее меня, мастер Люк. Его уровень подготовки значительно выше моего, что он и доказал, захватив меня на Каридефе._

_— Отговорки, — снова фыркнул тот. — Ты впустила его. И сдается мне, тебе это нравится._

_От чужой вопиющей наглости боль, смущение, а теперь еще и гнев разгорелись в ней с новой силой. Герой он или нет, она не потерпит, чтобы ее осуждал тот, кто не представляет, каково быть Рей с Джакку и сражаться за каждый кусок с яростью рафтара, защищающего добычу._

_— Я не обязана это выслушивать! У меня болит запястье, и я пойду в дом. — Прижав руку к груди и избегая резких движений, она ступила на извилистую каменистую тропинку, ведущую к жилищу Скайуокера._

_— Твой талант Силы бесполезен, если ты продолжишь убегать от своих страхов. — Рей стояла к нему спиной, и ветер на скале задувал в уши, но тяжелое разочарование учителя ни с чем нельзя было спутать. — Сегодня ты потерпела поражение, потому что тебе не хватило решимости. Твоя травма здесь ни при чем._

_Покалывающая дрожь вспыхнувшей ярости пробежала по спине, и — как это ни было неразумно и безрассудно — она позволила ей тлеть внутри. Учитель мог просто позволить ей уйти, но ему непременно надо было ткнуть ее носом в ее неудачу. Она никогда не выбирала путь джедая, никогда не мечтала о нем, но чужие ожидания одно за другим обрушивались на нее, не давая шанса вздохнуть после пережитого на «Старкиллере» и порадоваться тому, что она вообще осталась жива. Ее желания ушли на второй план, когда в Сопротивлении узнали о Силе в ее крови._

_Поэтому чувства унижения, беспомощности и раздражения — в пику еще одному упрямому Скайуокеру — заставили ее обернуться и выпалить, вкладывая душу в каждое слово:_

_— Да, жаль, не удалось мне стать ситхом! А то превратила бы боль в силу и выдержала ваше дурацкое испытание! — Разумом она понимала, что эти слова вызваны болью, но сорвать злость на вечно безмятежном старике оказалось слишком приятно._

_На лице наставника не появилось и тени усмешки. Он вдруг в самом деле потрясенно подался вперед, строго глядя на нее._

_— Рей, что тебе известно о ситхах?_

_Она запоздало поняла, что совершила ошибку. Когда Люк Скайуокер допрашивал ее о событиях, предшествующих ее спонтанному спасению с Морабанда, Рей умолчала о множестве деталей. Особенно связанных с личным общением с Реном, хоть и вынужденным с ее стороны. Также маловероятно, что учитель прознал, что она нашла его тайник с древними манускриптами, где подробно расписывался кодекс ситхов и их история. То было лишь праздное любопытство, однако теперь это событие могло оказаться для нее роковым — в свете подозрений Скайуокера. Но его недавняя снисходительность еще слишком сердила ее, чтобы она была в состоянии мыслить здраво. Ей хотелось, чтобы и он испил свою долю страданий._

_— Я знаю, что покой — это ложь! — прокричала она всем ветрам. — Что джедаи притворяются, будто игнорировать эмоции так же естественно, как дышать! Словно не все люди состоят из плоти и крови!_

_— Никто не говорит, что это должно быть естественно, Рей, необходимо лишь…_

_— Мне наплевать! — вспыхнула она, бросившись было прочь от него, но не раньше, чем оглянулась и увидела тревогу на его лице. — Признай это, Люк! Я не могу быть джедаем! — Она сильнее прижала к груди больную руку. — Я даже думаю, что не хочу!.. Не ценой того, что я перестану чувствовать, превратившись в бездушное чудовище!.._

_— Рей… — его голос раздался внезапно ближе, чем она ожидала._

_Она не поняла, как это случилось. Люк — опытнейший джедай, мастерски владеющий Силой. За все время своего обучения они ни разу не сумела застать его врасплох, он с легкостью предугадывал ее движения еще до того, как она сама успевала понять, что собирается сделать. Но каким-то образом это перестало иметь значение в ту долю секунды, которая потребовалась на то, чтобы произошло дальнейшее. Вот Рей почувствовала руку, опустившуюся ей на плечо, а вот ее собственная рука вылетела вперед, выпустив раненое запястье и забыв про боль, — и она толкнула._

_Люк Скайуокер только успел глянуть на нее, как отлетел прочь, и его посох тяжело громыхнулся в траву, выпав из разжавшейся руки. Ее глаза следили за тем, как он тяжело приземлился на спину, упав почти у самого края скалы._

_Рей озадаченно уставилась на изумленного старика на земле — он смотрел на нее так, словно видел впервые. Точно так же, как она сама смотрела на него, в первый раз прибыв на Эч-То._

_Что… Что… В порыве злости она чуть не сбросила в бездну Люка Скайуокера, последнего из джедаев, живую легенду давно отгремевшей войны, брата-близнеца генерала Органы? И это после того, как она продекламировала строки ситхского кодекса и открыто отвергла джедайское учение?.. Это и правда сделала она?.._

_Она поняла, что не в силах пошевелиться, ужаснувшись своим поступкам и причинам, побудившим ее к ним. Она хотела причинить ему боль… Сейчас она вспомнила это с ясностью… Ярость, которая затмила разум, требовала мести, требовала преподать ему урок, показать, что с ней шутки плохи._

_Осознание настигло ее через мгновение. Нет, не быть ей джедаем. Она не в состоянии превратиться в ту героиню для Сопротивления, которой, как ей раньше казалось, она может стать. Только не с этим позывом к разрушению, не с этой склонностью к мести. Не будь человек перед ней джедаем, Скайуокером, она бы запросто сбросила его в пропасть! Она не лучше, чем…_

_Рей замотала головой, отгоняя мрак. Но бесполезно. У нее никогда ничего не получалось, и здесь для нее никогда не было места!.._

_— Рей, — Скайоукер с трудом поднялся на ноги и умоляюще протянул к ней руку. — Рей, не делай этого…_

_Но она уже приняла решение._

_— Мне жаль, мастер Люк. Но я больше не могу быть вашей ученицей. Пожалуйста, передайте генералу Органе мои извинения. И попросите По и Финна присмотреть друг за другом._

_— Рей, пожалуйста! — Она слышала, как его слова гонятся за ней по ветру, но бежала слишком быстро, чтобы позволить им проникнуть в сердце. Ноги едва не заплетались, но ей было необходимо оказаться подальше от этого места, отбросив усталость от тренировок с самого утра. Если задуматься, лишь больное запястье не позволило ей направить Силу, которой бы хватило, чтобы…_

_Она достигла стоявшего на приколе у подножия скалы, в начале каменистой тропинки, «Тысячелетнего Сокола» — своего единственного спасения. Кинувшись в кресло пилота, Рей села, и ее пальцы с привычной легкостью запорхали над навигационной консолью. Даже если бы ее пальцы тряслись из-за предвкушения полета, она бы не заметила…_

_Меньше чем за минуту она в достаточной мере прогрела двигатели и провела предполетную подголовку, когда, глянув в иллюминатор, увидела своего — теперь уже бывшего — учителя, неподвижно стоявшего на траве. Он снова опирался на посох, но был спокоен — даже слишком, учитывая инцидент на вершине. Перед «Соколом» замер тот самый, хорошо ей знакомый, всеведущий джедай._

_«Рей, — мирно произнес его голос в ее голове. — Не делай этого»._

_«Слишком поздно… Люк». — Странно было звать его просто по имени._

_«Если ты уйдешь, он найдет тебя. Тебе не хватит умения спрятаться от него. Я могу помочь тебе»._

_«Спасибо, но я готова рискнуть». — Ей показалось, что его плечи сокрушенно опустились._

_«Ты падаешь прямо к нему в руки. Разве ты не видишь, что он добивается именно этого?»_

_«Я не могу здесь больше оставаться. Простите, Люк», — повторила она и активировала предстартовые переключатели, прежде чем взяться за рычаги управления._

_На долю мгновения она испугалась, что он попытается остановить ее. Даже с такого расстояния она видела сомнения на его лице. Должно быть, он взвешивал риски: оценивал глубину ее разочарования, думал, как держать ее здесь против воли или смел надеяться, что когда-нибудь, встретив его вновь в будущем, она передумает? Он должен был понимать, что не сможет заставить ее учиться. И она убедилась, что он пришел к аналогичному выводу, поскольку нехотя отошел с траектории разгона корабля._

_Взлет, как всегда, прошел гладко, но она едва замечала таявшую внизу землю. Где-то далеко она еще чувствовала Люка Скайуокера — ослепительно сиявшего могуществом Света. Света, который, наверное, теперь окончательно погас в ней?.. Насколько отравилась ее душа, когда она напала на столь чистое и мощное воплощение Силы, бдительно противостоящее Тьме?.._

_Рей знала, что предупреждение Люка не было преувеличением. Кайло Рен был неумолим. Пусть по большей части она научилась закрывать от него разум, но бывали моменты — моменты слабости, когда ее контроль ослабевал, и она снова чувствовала его внутри. Люк был абсолютно прав, говоря о ее уязвимости. Она до сих пор не представляла, как Рен отыскал ее на Каридефе, и не хотела опять оказаться в его власти. Застенок, в который он бросил ее на Морабанде, был тесным и мрачным, и на его стенах запечатлелись напоминания о страданиях предыдущих его обитателей. Это призвано было устрашить ее, заставить запаниковать, но ничто не могло внушить ей больший страх, чем огромная фигура Кайло Рена, привалившегося к прутьям решетки ее камеры. Как его медленные, затяжные прикосновения, когда он говорил о Темной стороне своим низким бархатным голосом..._

_Она не хотела вспоминать проведенное там время или его последствия. Сейчас она желала только быть свободной._

***

Когда Рей ступила в свои новые покои на «Финализаторе», то поразилась тому, что обстановка превзошла ее самые смелые ожидания. Ее короткую заминку командир конвоя принял за нежелание идти и довольно сильно подтолкнул ее, едва не вынудив неуклюже споткнуться. Опалив его взглядом, Рей выпрямилась, но ее внимание отвлекла женщина, поднявшаяся с изящной красной кушетки.

— Это все, капитан, — произнесла она с заметным корусантским акцентом, прибавившим резкости ее приказу.

Рей едва заметила, как солдат вышел, пока складывала воедино тщательно подогнанную форму, короткие светлые волосы и бесспорно приятное лицо женщины, глядевшей на нее со схожим интересом. Неизвестная была высока настолько, что их разница в росте была уж очень заметна. Шесть футов, что, входили в список необходимых требований для вооруженных сил Первого ордена?..

— Здравствуйте, Рей. Я — генерал Фазма. Верховный Лидер приказал мне помочь вам устроиться надлежащим образом.

Глаза Рей расширились от понимания кто перед ней:

— Фазма?.. Вы же…

— Да, я была капитаном, когда предатель FN-2187 в последний раз видел меня. Я получила повышение, когда стало очевидно, что генерал Хакс больше не пригоден для этой должности. — Рей почувствовала, как тяжесть воспоминаний грозит нарушить с трудом достигнутое равновесие, но ее отвлек приглушенный смешок генерала. — Кстати, как поживает мой заблудший штурмовик? По-прежнему боится выстрелить из бластера?

— Я… я не виделась с ним. — Внутри вспыхнула подсознательная необходимость защитить ближайшего друга. — Но я уверена, что сейчас он вполне счастлив, избавившись от нравов Первого ордена, — отчеканила она, гордо вскинув подбородок.

Фазма слегка улыбнулась:

— Что ж, приятно слышать. Штурмовик из него вышел никудышный.

Рей нахмурилась, сжав руки в ограничителях.

— К вашему сведению, Финн — надежный, доверенный участник…

— Не хочу проявить неуважение, — перебила ее Фазма. — Штурмовики — солдаты, а солдаты — это орудия. Они сражаются, едят и испражняются по команде, но не думают своей головой. FN-2187 демонстрировал признаки своеволия и независимости с начальных лет подготовки. Мне следовало довериться чутью и убрать его из программы, когда была возможность. Для этого занятия у него кишка тонка.

— Наличие небольшого сострадания в ваших рядах могло бы пойти на пользу, — нахмурившись, возразила Рей.

— Забавно слышать это от вас, — усмехнулась Фазма. — Я присутствовала при обмене пленными, когда генерала Хакса возвращали Первому ордену. Его руки выглядели так, будто кто-то из сопротивленцев долго не мог расстаться с молотком. Не осталось ничего, кроме культи, держащейся на паре кусочков кожи. И, насколько припоминаю, некоторых пальцев у него тоже не хватало… — она задумчиво умолкла, словно любопытствуя, как Рей объяснит обращение Сопротивления с Хаксом.

Рей промолчала в ответ, но в ее памяти возникло бескровное лицо рыжего генерала, то, как он морщился в слезах, пока она прорывалась в его память по приказу генерала Органы.

— Ладно, хватит любезностей, — подытожила Фазма, когда ответа не последовало. — Я пришла сюда с подарком от Верховного Лидера, — женщина взяла со стола перед кушеткой черную шкатулку. И, когда она открыла ее, Рей нахмурилась.

— Что это? — ее глазам открылось замысловато сплетенное ожерелье, свивавшееся в тонкий узор вокруг крупного ярко-красного камня. Вид ажурной драгоценности вызвал у Рей ассоциацию с образом усыпанной блестками жены сановника, решившей отправиться на экстравагантный посольский бал.

— Это подавляющий Силу ошейник, — пояснила генерал, поднимая ожерелье с мягкой подкладки. — Признаюсь, я не до конца понимаю, как он работает, но мне сказали, что это необходимая вещь для вашего присутствия на «Финализаторе».

— Это тот самый ошейник? — с сомнением переспросила Рей, наблюдая, как женщина убирает в сторону шкатулку. Вызывающая роскошь для бывшей сборщицы мусора с Джакку, но всякое восхищение украшением мигом исчезло, как только пришло понимание его истинного назначения.

— Да, — Фазма подняла расстегнутое ожерелье. — Позволите?

— Полагаю, если откажусь, мне придется повсюду ходить с этим, — вздохнула Рей, беспомощно тряхнув скованными руками.

— Вряд ли в ограничителях будет удобно спать.

Окинув тоскливым взглядом великолепный атрибут подчинения, Рей отвернулась.

— Давайте быстрее покончим с этим.

Повернувшись к Фазме спиной, Рей не могла не отметить, что чувствует в ее присутствии странный комфорт, несмотря на принадлежность этой женщины к тирании, ее должность, статус и славу бывшего жестокого начальника Финна. В Фазме, похоже, было что-то… умиротворяющее. Словно таковой являлась ее истинная личность, когда ей не приходилось находиться на поля боя или отчитывать подчиненных. Закрыв глаза на ряд спорных тем разговора, Рей решила, что она не ощущает к этой женщине должной неприязни. Пока что.

Металл холодил шею. Ожерелье не сжимало, как удавка, вопреки ожиданиям, но оказалось тяжелее, чем казалось с виду, не оставляя возможности забыть о своем наличии.

Из кармана на кителе Фазма достала небольшое устройство. Оно точно поместилось в разъем между кольцами ограничителей, и после серии перещелкиваний и поворотов те с щелчком расстегнулись. Немедленно принявшись растирать затекшие запястья, Рей вдохнула какое-то подобие свободы — впервые за последние дни. И наклонилась, рассматривая ожерелье, прежде чем фыркнуть:

— Это смешно. Я похожа на вороватую джаву, нацепившую дорогущее украшение на лохмотья. Кайло Рен ничего не делает наполовину?

Генерал Фазма засмеялась, не разжимая губ.

— Самое справедливое замечание на его счет из когда-либо высказанных. Но уверена, он рассчитывал, что это подойдет к вашей одежде, — добавила она, приблизившись к черной глянцевой панели на стене. При прикосновении Фазмы к прилегающему датчику панель плавно отодвинулась. Во вспыхнувшем ярком свете открылась красиво оформленная гардеробная, и у Рей от недоумения отвисла челюсть.

— Вы же несерьезно!.. — потрясенно выговорила она, неуверенно шагнув вперед и заглядывая внутрь. — Здесь хватит вещей, чтобы одеть семью из пяти человек. Пяти человек, меняющих наряды каждый день.

— Ну, теперь вы — консорт Верховного Лидера, — мягко заметила Фазма. — Вам надо выглядеть подобающе.

— Это уж слишком. Тем более, я предпочитаю одежду, в которой нельзя убиться, наступив на чересчур длинный подол!

Фазма загадочно улыбнулась и поправила идеально прилегающий китель.

— Передайте Верховному Лидеру, чтобы он забрал это. Мне это не нужно.

— Как бы занимательна ни была наша дискуссия, боюсь, это не мое дело, — широко улыбнулась Фазма, попытавшись сгладить ситуацию. — Вам стоит обсудить это непосредственно с Верховным Лидером.

— Хорошо, — уступила Рей, не скрывая раздражения. Тогда в шаттле Рен упоминал «подобающую одежду», но она и представить не могла, что он подразумевал возмутительно замысловатые наряды. Что ж, по крайней мере, стоило быть благодарной, что шкафы не оказались набиты гаремными костюмами, в которые хатты наряжали своих рабынь. Соверши Рен такую ошибку, она бы немедленно вышвырнула наряды в шлюз.

— Мне пора оставить вас, — произнесла генерал, учтиво наклонив голову. — Не могу с точностью сказать, как часто будут пересекаться наши пути, но я рада наконец-то встретиться с вами. Приятно сознавать, что теперь, когда вы с нами, ничто не будет отвлекать внимание Верховного Лидера от управления его империей.

Рей не нашлась, что на это ответить, поэтому пространно кивнула в ответ. Но окликнула Фазму, когда та подошла к двери:

— Подождите, генерал! — Статная женщина замерла.

— Мой сын… Рику. Он в порядке? Когда я увижу его?

— Полагаю, в настоящий момент Верховный Лидер общается с ним, и, насколько мне известно, мальчика приведут в ваши покои ориентировочно завтра утром.

Названный срок оказался более ранним, чем ожидала Рей, и это немного смягчило тяготившую ее тревогу, которую она старательно отодвигала на задворки сознания. Не хотелось думать о реакции сына, когда он проснется в незнакомой обстановке рядом с мрачной фигурой ситха. Как Рен собирается объяснить Рику то, что забрал его у матери?..

— Спасибо, — искренне поблагодарила Фазму Рей.

— Разумеется. — Дверь за генералом бесшумно закрылась, оставив Рей в звенящей тишине, и она со вздохом упала на мягкую кушетку — вопиюще мягкую для обычной мебели. Та словно умоляла свернуться на ней и заснуть, забыв про все остальное. Собственно, именно это Рей и собиралась сделать. Еще будет время позакатывать глаза от неприличной роскоши, в которую Рен нежданно стремился окунуть ее.

Рука коснулась замысловатого ожерелья, облегавшего шею. Не так плохо, как она предполагала, но все же это весьма недвусмысленное утверждение власти Рена над ней. Рей хотелось надеяться, что однажды ей улыбнется удача, но понимала, что ради успеха придется завлечь его своей настоящей слабостью, и эта мысль ужасала. Вероятно, их соглашение вступит в законную силу завтра, одновременно ознаменовав начало исполнения ее плана побега вместе с Рику. И поэтому стоило как следует выспаться, чтобы проснуться с ясной головой. Сейчас, когда неудобные тесные оковы сняли, она понемногу начала поддаваться усталости, от которой отяжелели веки. Завтра она проснется и будет готова встретиться с Верховным Лидером и его вызывающими тревогу желаниями. На самой грани сна ее мысли устремились к сыну, к тому, как он засыпал рядом с ней холодными ночами, свернувшись под боком, чтобы лучше сохранить тепло.

Глаза оставались закрытыми, казалось, всего несколько минут, когда слух потревожил шорох открывающейся двери, заставивший ее испуганно подскочить. Взгляд лихорадочно заметался, выискивая нарушителя спокойствия.

— Добрый вечер, Рей, — прямо с порога поприветствовал ее Верховный Лидер, его голос — несмотря на модулятор — излучал темное заманчивое обещание, к которому она была совершенно не готова в полусонном состоянии. — Я пришел, чтобы выполнить условия нашего соглашения. Сегодня. Прямо сейчас.

Растерявшись, Рей с трудом нашла в себе силы сглотнуть.


	5. Chapter 5

_Вглядевшись в непроглядную тьму арочного входа в пещерный тоннель, Рей дернулась в руках штурмовиков и замерла. Тьма не сулила ничего хорошего. Повинуясь этой подсознательной тревоге, слабый порыв Силы сковал ноги Рей, не давая сдвинуть ее с места — к немалому смятению конвоиров. Штурмовики все еще тщетно пытались заставить ее идти вперед, когда из чернильной темноты появилась безликая фигура в черных одеждах и шлеме._

_Воздух рассек модулированный голос:_

_— В чем причина задержки?_

_— Сэр, она… — штурмовик замялся, не находя варианта ответа, соответствующего экстраординарной ситуации. — Пленница… каким-то образом приросла к земле. Мы не можем заставить ее идти._

_В тусклых лучах света нарисовался зловещий силуэт Кайло Рена, приближавшегося к ним. Его черные одеяния напоминали всколыхнувшуюся тьму. Выдержав короткую паузу, он оглядел пленницу, протянул к ней руку и взял за плечо. Затянутые в черную кожу перчаток пальцы сжались. Странный всплеск Силы прошел по телу Рей, и Рен бесцеремонно выдернул ее с места, так что она уткнулась лицом в шершавые складки плаща, стекавшего с его плеч._

_— Убери руки! — зашипела Рей. Понятно, что в его намерения не входило освобождать ее, но Рей было противно осознавать собственную беспомощность — удушливое чувство преследовало ее с момента позорного пленения на Каридефе. Нет, она не подчинится, покорно принимая то, что он запланировал для нее!.. Особенно учитывая недобрую ауру, пронизывающую каждый уголок, каждый камешек этого места…_

_Рука Рена не разжималась, и Рей снова рванулась в сторону, но он сдавил сильнее, заставив ее зажмуриться от боли. Пока он продолжал держать, ее сердце сделало несколько медленных ударов, и Рей начало казаться, что он рассматривает ее из-под своей непроницаемой маски._

_— Возвращайтесь на свои посты. Я забираю пленницу, — Рен не стал утруждать себя поворотом головы в сторону подчиненных. Штурмовики немедленно бросились выполнять приказ, отсалютовав и оставив ее наедине с человеком, уже доказавшим, что при необходимости он более чем способен управиться с ней. Топот тяжелых армейских сапог уже почти стих, когда Рен заговорил снова: — Ты права, их присутствие — чистая формальность. Мне не требуется помощь, чтобы контролировать тебя._

_— Прекрати, — Рей предприняла попытку отстраниться, но хватка на плече стала ощутимей, теперь уж точно оставляя синяки._

_— Почему? Твоя голова — весьма интересное место, — маска задумчиво наклонилась набок, — ты так упорно боишься Тьмы, что не можешь осмыслить ее. Твои жалкие мечты о побеге впечатляют, но выглядят совершенно по-детски._

_В душе вспыхнули искорки гнева, заглушая назойливый страх._

_— Как иронично, что о бесплодных фантазиях говоришь ты, держа меня против воли, в надежде уговорить примкнуть к твоей отвратительной армии убийц!_

_— Великий актер в тебе пропадает. Но ты вряд ли осознаешь, от чего отказываешься._

_— Люк Скайуокер дал мне исчерпывающее представление на сей счет, и я не желаю иметь с этим ничего общего._

_— Люк Скайуокер — старый дурак! — насмешливо отозвался он. — Но не тревожься, я намереваюсь лично заняться твоим обучением, — он подкрепил свое заявление, резко перехватив ее за руку и потащив за собой в темный провал._

_— Нет! — закричала она, но единственным ответом ей послужило эхо, отразившееся от каменных стен во мраке. Вокруг царила кромешная тьма. Должно быть, в маску Рена был встроен режим ночного видения, поскольку он даже не замедлил шага в ответ на ее попытки упереться в землю. Пещерный коридор казался нескончаемым, под ногами похрустывали мелкие камешки, о которые Рей не раз и не два спотыкалась в течение долгих минут мучительного пути. Тьма сгущалась вокруг, будто стены норовили схватить ее, если она не окажется достаточно расторопной._

_Она уже готова была отчаяться — сколько еще это будет продолжаться? — как вдруг ее глаза уловили слабый свет. Через сотню или около того шагов ей удалось разглядеть очертания стальной арки, вбитой в красную каменную породу. Они вошли в огромный зал, загроможденный обломками крупных валунов, прямо над которыми поблескивали технологичные современные панели Первого ордена._

_— Добро пожаловать в Морабанд, — раздался вкрадчивый голос Кайло Рена, но пораженная Рей продолжала смотреть на уходящие ввысь перекрытия, простирающиеся над ними, подобно грудной клетке сказочного гиганта. Она предполагала, что внутри скал существовали пустоты, но никак не ожидала обнаружить остатки цивилизации прошлого или следы тщательных, явно современных работ поверх древних стен._

_Большую часть потолка центральной части зала занимал просвет матового дюростекла, встроенного в природное основание. Приглушенный свет просачивался вниз, высвечивая древние панели с вытесанными рельефами: стилизованные под архаику мрачные лица, руки с оружием, занесенным для последнего смертельного удара. По телу прошла дрожь, когда Рей поняла, что это оружие — световые мечи, а ломаные линии вокруг клинков обозначали их свечение. В тишине помещения, под взглядами каменных стражей, звуки шагов — Рей упиралась в пол, а Рен, не обращая внимания на сопротивление, волок ее дальше — разносились особенно громко. Нехорошее предчувствие, тлевшее с самого прибытия на эту планету, липко вцепилось в душу. Здесь происходило что-то ужасное._

_Они миновали зал, следом — множество коротких переходов и дверей, которые распахивались, повинуясь поднятой руке Рена, пока, наконец, их путь не завершился в узком, плохо освещенном коридоре. По необработанным стенам через одинаковые интервалы тянулись ряды небольших ниш, но лампы горели лишь в некоторых, и свет от них был таким слабым, что потолок утопал в тенях._

_Поняв назначение этого места, Рей возобновила борьбу. Решетки, камеры, клетки с толстыми, кое-где погнутыми прутьями крест-накрест. Камеры выглядели необитаемыми, но Рей знала, что раз Рен поблизости, вряд ли они останутся таковыми надолго._

_Ее похититель молча нажал несколько кнопок, запомнить комбинацию которых у Рей не было надежды. Даже по контрасту с древнего вида обстановкой, техника казалась невероятно устаревшей, и Рей сильно сомневалась, что вообще видела подобную. Впрочем, каков был шанс взломать панель управления, находясь за решеткой?.._

_Прутья разошлись с противным металлическим скрежетом, втянувшись в каменную коробку в ожидании своего единственного пленника. Рен незамедлительно толкнул ее внутрь, и едва Рей успела обернуться, они заново скрестились у нее перед носом. Путь подошел к концу._

_Грязно-серая обшивка стен камеры была явно не из дюрастила, о чем свидетельствовали многочисленные царапины, вмятины и трещины, щедро покрывавшие поверхность. Единственными предметами обстановки были металлическая койка и жуткого вида ржавый унитаз в углу._

_— Тебе нравится? — Рен, заложив руки за спину, бесшумно приблизился к решетке. Повернул голову, из-под маски разглядывая тесный закуток. — Мебель отчасти вышла из моды, но все равно это гораздо лучше, чем выпотрошенный AT-AT в пустыне, не так ли?_

_Рей почувствовала закипающий гнев._

_— По крайней мере, на Джакку общество было намного приятнее, — презрительно бросила она. — Ты попусту тратишь время._

_— Увидим._

_Самодовольство, сквозившее в его голосе, напомнило ей о прошлом, когда она точно так же оказалась во власти последователя Темной стороны. Утратив самообладание, Рей приникла к решетке._

_— Тебе больше нечем заняться, кроме как таращиться в темноте на меня?_

_Рен подошел так близко, что маска почти касалась прутьев._

_— Отныне все твое время принадлежит мне._

_Внезапно Рей ощутила прошедший по коже шепоток Силы и поняла, что обездвижена. Невозможно было даже разжать челюсти, и все, что ей оставалось, это беспомощно водить глазами._

_Она смотрела, как Рен протягивает руку сквозь решетку и касается ее лица, медленно проводя костяшками пальцев по щеке._

_— Ты будешь делать то, что я скажу, — модулятор придавал его голосу пугающий оттенок, и она нервно втянула воздух сквозь зубы. — Отдохни как следует, Рей._

_Оставив ее обдумывать его слова, он покинул каземат, и секунд через тридцать Рей почувствовала, что к ней вернулась способность двигаться. Она наклонилась, держась за решетку, пытаясь отдышаться под напором сомнений и беспокойства. Кожу еще покалывало мимолетное прикосновение… Почему он трогал ее?.._

_На нетвердых ногах Рей дошла до полки и села, решив погрузиться в медитацию. Учитель посоветовал бы именно это. Сейчас, конечно, уже поздно, но она сожалела, что не настояла на своем, когда Люк отказался учить ее общаться с помощью Силы. Наставник опасался, что такие упражнения побудят Кайло Рена попытаться проникнуть в ее голову. Но кто же знал, что Рен способен это сделать, стоит ей чуть ослабить защиту…_

_Поначалу это проявлялось обрывками эмоций и ощущений, чаще гневом, иногда внезапными укусами боли. Их можно было игнорировать во время медитаций с Люком, но порой они отвлекали, например, при выполнении рутинной работы для Сопротивления. С кораблями у повстанцев дела обстояли столь же плачевно, как и с компетентными пилотами, поэтому Рей вызывалась иногда помогать добровольцем. Она как раз была на таком задании, когда Рен нашел ее на Каридефе._

_Постепенно тревожные симптомы становились все более явственными. Деликатное прощупывание на самой кромке сознания словно сжималось, становясь осязаемым. Со временем голос стал частенько нашептывать что-нибудь ей, то веселясь по поводу нехватки терпения во время тренировки, то хмыкая над тем, как Финн в шутку сажал ее на спину и катал по коридорам базы. Голос Рена походил на обратную сторону совести, эхо самой мрачной части подсознания, крепнувшее день ото дня, несмотря на все ее сопротивление._

_В последний раз, когда она чувствовала его у себя в голове, он говорил о том, что световой меч в ее руках принадлежит ему и что стоит помнить — он всегда берет то, что хочет. Рей запоздало закрылась от него, но успела почувствовать фантомное прикосновение к ключице. Она и представить не могла, что он на такое способен…_

_Мысли вернулись к настоящему, одновременно с тем, как короткие ногти слишком сильно впились в ладони, и Рей обреченно поняла, что медитация тут не поможет. И задумалась о том, что будет, когда вернется Рен._

_С тех пор прошло три дня._

_Единственными ее посетителями оставались штурмовики, приносившие еду. К слову, та оказалась на удивление гораздо вкуснее, чем пайки на воле у Сопротивления. Рей несколько раз пыталась пробраться в разум тюремщиков, даже отчасти успешно. Не считая того факта, что они неустанно цитировали какой-то устав, нескончаемо, строчку за строчкой. По-видимому, этих солдат обучали противостоять чтению мыслей._

_Рей пыталась отвлечь их внимание шумом, собираясь продолжить ментальное наступление, выцарапывая шанс на побег. Но непроницаемые шлемы, судя по всему, были оборудованы звукопоглощающими устройствами, потому что штурмовики не шелохнулись в ответ на ее крики. Только протолкнули поднос с едой по планке под решеткой и удалились исполнять свои другие, неизвестные ей, обязанности._

_В последующие дни ее главным врагом стала скука, и соблазн рискнуть постучаться в голову Кайло Рену, подобно тому, как прежде тот поступал с ней, искушал до невозможности. Собственно, что ей было терять?.. В конце концов, Рей и так сидела в плену у Первого ордена, поэтому она закрыла глаза и устремилась к связи, протянувшейся между ними. Раньше у нее никогда не получалось проделать это с кем-то еще, и в дни обучения Люк строго-настрого запретил пробовать, но вот теперь она сама касалась ниточек их связи, как мотылек, угодивший в паутину._

_…нужно было лишь чуть-чуть подождать, чтобы паук устремился вниз, поприветствовать ее._

_— «Что ж, вот так сюрприз», — в голове прозвучал истинный голос Рена, и в нем слышалось неподдельное изумление._

_— «Ты бросил меня просиживать дни в этой дыре и полагал, что я не стану ничего предпринимать?»_

_— «Напротив, — тут же отозвался он, явно позабавленный ее язвительным тоном. — Это начало твоего первого урока. Используй все преимущества»._

_Рей пренебрежительно отмахнулась._

_— «Избавь меня от уроков. Ты намерен оставить меня гнить в клетке навечно?»_

_— «Ты готова меня слушать?»_

_— «Я готова размять ноги. У меня атрофируются конечности, раньше чем ты успеешь натаскать меня на свои темные приемчики»._

_Их беседа, казалось, немало веселила его. Рей ощущала странное тепло, исходившее от связи, чужое противоречивое удовольствие. Чувство вины настигло ее слишком поздно — ей полагалось отбиваться от него руками и ногами, но она так мечтала выбраться из камеры… Может, нужно заставить его поверить, что она готова сотрудничать, а самой тем временем обдумать план побега?.._

_Рен более не отвечал на неоднократные попытки вновь пообщаться с ним, но явился собственной персоной немного позже, тем же вечером, и с непринужденностью прислонился к решетке. Несмотря на абсурдность ситуации, он казался почти дружелюбным._

_— Это первый раз, когда ты сама позвала меня._

_— Отчаянные времена, — Рей небрежно дернула плечом._

_— Ты осознаешь, насколько это редкая вещь? Связь между нами._

_— Связь? Нет, связь здесь ни при чем, просто ты без конца лезешь мне в голову! Я всего лишь отплатила тебе той же монетой._

_— Вот, значит, о чем ты думаешь? — медленно проговорил он своим модулированным голосом, полностью повернувшись маской к ней._

_— Думаю, ты скажешь что угодно, лишь бы было по-твоему._

_— По-моему — это единственный правильный путь._

_— Кем надо быть, чтобы считать Темную сторону единственным правильным путем! — закатив глаза, воскликнула она. Эхо ее голоса разнеслось по пустому тюремному блоку. Помолчав, Рен наклонился к ней._

_— Скажи, — вкрадчиво начал он, — что Скайуокер думает о твоей страстной натуре?_

_— Что?.._

_— Тот огонь, что ты прячешь под личиной человечности. Когда ты злишься, пламя ревет у тебя внутри, как пропитанный топливом факел. Порой я чувствую его в голове, и оно будит во мне желание прижать тебя к стене и показать, каким даром может быть страсть._

_Рей поняла, что слушает его с открытым ртом, вмиг утратив дар речи. Ошалело уставившись на него, она растерялась, не понимая, как разговор принял такой оборот._

_— Что?.. — недоверчиво переспросила она._

_На миг рука Рена исчезла из виду, но до нее донесся стук клавиш на панели управления рядом с камерой. Спустя невероятно долгое мгновение решетка открылась, и Рей не смогла побороть желание испуганно притянуть колени к груди._

_— Не бойся, Рей, — он ступил в камеру. Огромный силуэт затмил тусклый свет, Рен приближался, и она не могла отвести от него глаз. — Покой — это ложь. Есть только страсть. Вот то, ради чего мы, последователи Темной стороны, живем. Мы не скрываем своей природы. Слабоволие не даст тебе стать настоящим человеком. Не позволит сохранить верность себе._

_— От-отойди, — предупредила она, выставив перед собой дрожащую руку, но он сделал еще один шаг вперед._

_Ладонь наткнулась на грубое сукно, и Рей подняла испуганные глаза к его маске. Холодный блеск хромированных вставок прямо над ней заставил сердце биться, громко и часто, от ужаса и от ощущения чужой близости. Без сомнения, ему нравилось быть чудовищем…_

_Рен поднял руки — она мгновенно дернулась в сторону — и нажал на зажимы под кромкой шлема, снимая его. Рей вздрогнула от глухого лязга, когда он уронил маску на койку, совсем рядом с ней. Его волосы оказались слегка влажными и липли к лицу — она невольно удивилась, чем это он занимался, перед тем как прийти к ней. Рей потрясенно разглядывала шрам, рассекавший его лицо. Над ним явно поработала бакта и все прочее, имевшееся в распоряжении Первого ордена — рана зажила хорошо. Неправильное лицо, столь напоминавшее лукавое отцовское, ничуть не пострадало, разве что его черты отдавали холодом, совершенно несвойственным Хану Соло._

_Чужая ладонь мягко опустилась на ее подрагивающую руку, все еще поднятую в тщетной попытке защититься. И сдавила с нечеловеческой силой. Рен резким движением дернул ее на себя, отчего она буквально врезалась в него, не в силах вырваться из жесткого захвата._

_— Ш-ш-ш, нет, Рей. Прекрати бороться с собой, — шепнул он, почти касаясь губами ее уха, но она не оставляла попыток высвободиться. Она сопротивлялась с отчаянием попавшего в ловушку зверька, но его и без того впечатляющая сила была подкреплена сверхъестественными способностями, позволяя ему без труда контролировать ее движения. Вырваться было невозможно, Рей впустую тратила силы, но ей было плевать. Она знала, что если сдастся, то предаст все, ради чего сражались Люк Скайуокер и повстанцы. Они доверяли ей, разделили с ней свою нелегкую борьбу!.._

_Она старалась держаться, пока не услышала собственный жалобный всхлип и не почувствовала, как Рен успокаивающе потерся об ее щеку своей._

_— Ты не должна бояться своих желаний, Рей. Я знаю, что ты чувствуешь. Ты хочешь выпустить эти гнев и страсть. Они взывают к тебе, требуя, чтобы их освободили, — он чуть отстранился, чтобы взглянуть ей в глаза. Его темный взгляд приковал ее к месту с не меньшей силой, чем руки на ее предплечьях. — Покой — это ложь, есть только страсть, — пылко продекламировал он. — Страсть дает мне силу. Сила дает мне власть. Власть несет мне победу. Победа… — нараспев закончил он, — разобьет мои цепи._

_Руки поднялись к ее плечам, шее, а потом обхватили ее лицо, словно она была бесценным, единственным в мире сокровищем._

_— Я освобожу тебя, Рей._

_Рен приблизился к ней вплотную, и наконец — наконец! — раздался голос рассудка, врываясь оглушительным звоном сирены, напоминая, что надо бороться со слабостью до последнего вздоха. Рей молниеносно уперлась ладонями ему в грудь, но на этот раз, подкрепляя слабое физическое давление, обратилась к Силе, призывая ее из глубины сознания, и направила ее вперед, прогоняя по телу до кончиков пальцев._

_Рен пошатнулся, хотя и не отлетел в противоположную стену, вопреки ожиданиям Рей. Его лицо свирепо оскалилось — в противоположность возвышенному спокойствию мгновением раньше. Рука дарксайдера взлетела вверх, и Рей упала на койку, снова оцепеневшая в невидимых путах Силы._

_Он ринулся на нее, как раненый зверь, готовый мстить, но сдержал себя, остановившись практически в шаге. Ему потребовалось время, чтобы прийти в себя, успокаивая дыхание. Когда его продолговатое бледное лицо, наконец, утратило гневный румянец, Рен протянул руку, чтобы уже увереннее погладить ее подбородок подушечкой большего пальца. Ее пульс по-прежнему зашкаливал, а сердце бешено стучало, разгоняя по венам кровь._

_— Как вижу, тебе нужно больше времени, — кратко подытожил он._

_Ответный вздох ограничивала хватка Силы, но когда Рен вышел из камеры, напряжение стало постепенно отступать. Он закрыл ее и без лишних слов покинул тюремный блок. Как и в его прошлый визит, хватка Силы окончательно спала лишь спустя полминуты._

_Рей долго смотрела на грязный пол, пока, в конце концов, не поддалась искушению устало повалиться на жесткую койку. Она легла и попыталась не думать о том, что произошло, помедитировать, но не могла избавиться от ощущения чужих рук на лице и воспоминания о тепле, которое чувствовалось даже сквозь плотную военную форму. Даже его запах преследовал ее, перечеркивая тщетные попытки обрести покой, мучая и дразня ноткой свободы и свежего воздуха._

_Она испытала невероятное облегчение, когда Рен не появился ни на следующий день, ни в последующий. Она была уверена, что толчок Силы больше не сработал бы._

_Прошло еще четыре дня._

_Ей нанес визит сам генерал Хакс — мужчина с приметным цветом волос и сверкающим взором, он часто мелькал в пропагандистских роликах Первого ордена. Видеть его воочию казалось чем-то невероятным, но Рей быстро взяла себя в руки, почувствовав исходившее от него снисходительное презрение._

_— Итак, ты и есть та самая пустынная мусорщица, которую Рен никак не может выбросить из головы, хм? Я был немало удивлен, получив новость, что ты не погибла на «Старкиллере». — Фраза прозвучала с нескрываемой насмешкой, и Рей вспомнила, что база «Старкиллер» находилась под началом этого человека._

_Она искоса поглядывала на идеального покроя форму, в совершенстве подогнанную под его изящное телосложение, и яркие рыжие волосы, подстриженные, судя по всему, хирургическим лазером._

_— Должно быть, помойной крыске нелегко выживать в гуще войны. Ты выбрала не ту сторону, девочка._

_Рей приосанилась под его надменным взглядом._

_— А есть ли в Первом Ордене место для помойных крысок вроде меня, генерал Хакс? — с показной учтивостью спросила она._

_Ответом ей послужила брошенная свысока тонкая улыбка генерала._

_— Что ж, очевидно, в тебе есть нечто большее, чем кажется на первый взгляд, барахольщица. Рен, судя по всему, думает именно так, как и наш Верховный лидер. Хотя я уверен, что Верховный лидер уже начал подозревать, что от тебя больше проблем, чем пользы. — Он лениво одернул манжеты идеально сидящего мундира. По его лицу скользнуло легкое раздражение. — Вчера Рен сровнял с землей целый торговый район — после слегка небрежного замечания посольского представителя. Мне сообщили, что он этим действием отбросил назад годы политических переговоров. Его логи показывают, что перед тем он вернулся как раз из этого места… — Хакс окинул ее оценивающим взглядом, словно пытаясь определить, имеет ли какая-либо ее конкретная часть существенную ценность._

_Рей хранила молчание, гордо подняв подбородок. Частично это помогало скрыть ужас от того, с какой обыденной непринужденностью он упомянул об убийстве сотен, если не тысяч. Это случилось из-за нее?.. Рен совершил этот чудовищный поступок, потому что она отказала ему? Должно же было быть что-то еще, но… Рен был причастен к уничтожению системы Хосниан. Его ярость была легендарной, он никогда не останавливался перед убийством невинных. Во сне ей до сих пор случалось видеть красный отсвет меча на пораженном лице Хана Соло._

_Хакс, похоже, осознал, что не получит от нее никакой дополнительной информации, поэтому сменил тактику:_

_— Тебе будет полезно знать, что здесь существуют изоляторы поновее, чем этот. Мне неизвестно, по какой причине Рен посадил тебя в эти руины. Тут имеются некоторые современные удобства, но камеры, откровенно говоря, находятся в плачевном состоянии, — Хакс с неприязнью покосился на унитаз в углу. — Я мог бы устроить, чтобы тебя перевели в другой блок в том случае, если ты готова сотрудничать._

_Глаза Рей сузились, она не могла понять мотивов генерала. Но вдруг ее озарила неожиданная мысль — она могла попытаться проникнуть в его разум и воспользоваться Силой. Раньше это давалось с трудом — сказывались долгие годы выживания исключительно за счет ума и сноровки — но не стоило забывать об имевшемся у нее сейчас другом оружии. Резко поднявшись, Рей подошла к решетке, немедленно привлекая внимание Хакса._

_— Освободите меня, генерал, — произнесла она, акцентируя каждое слово._

_Генерал Хакс выглядел озадаченным, а затем всякие эмоции исчезли с его лица. Она с жадным нетерпением наблюдала за переменой, ожидая, что он подойдет к панели, чтобы открыть ей дорогу на свободу, но он не двинулся с места. Рей нахмурилась, собираясь попытаться еще раз, но тут равнодушное холеное лицо озарилось глумливой радостью._

_— Я ждал, что ты попробуешь это. Выходит, старый отшельник подвел и тебя, раз сей прием занял столько времени. В числе многих первостепенных вещей, которым Верховный лидер обучил меня, когда я пришел к власти, было умение противостоять влиянию людей вроде Рена. И вроде тебя._

_Несмотря на обескураживающие откровения Хакса, Рей рванулась вперед, напролом, повторяя попытку. Но, как и в прошлый раз, ее встретила тишина — вакуум взамен шквала мыслей и чувств, которым полагалось там находиться. Он предусмотрел все._

_— Если ты закончила копаться в моей голове, я бы хотел повторить свое предложение… Рей, не так ли? — Она никак не отреагировала, вернувшись обратно на металлическую койку. — Если ты согласишься содействовать Первому ордену и расскажешь все, что тебе известно о передвижениях преступной организации под названием «Сопротивление» и беглом преступнике Люке Скайуокере, я предоставлю тебе улучшенные удобства, меню получше, чем то пойло, которым, вероятно, тебя здесь кормят, и регулярные физические упражнения. Охранники сообщили мне, что тебя не выпускали из камеры целую неделю._

_Безусловно, генерал Хакс полагал, что перед его предложением невозможно устоять, но Рей всего лишь коротко глянула на него. Ей пришлось прожить годы в обжигающих песках Джакку, не обладая ничем, кроме имени, самодельной одежды и спидера, сделанного из кусков металлолома. Ему никогда не удалось бы соблазнить ее, предложив променять одну тюрьму на другую._

_Не получив ожидаемого ответа, Хакс неодобрительно прищелкнул языком и вздохнул._

_— Твое упрямство не более продуктивно, чем ваши повстанческие идеи о независимости. Но, тем не менее, я не буду тебе мешать. Рен получит свое сполна, можно не сомневаться. — Он отступил. Издевательская усмешка, искривившая его губы, была последним, что увидела Рей._

_Она прислонилась к стене, вспоминая, как с радостным гиканьем скатывалась с самых высоких дюн на Джакку, как в лицо хлестал ветер, когда приходилось давить на тормоз. Она любила свой спидер._

_Потянулись долгие двое суток._

_Отвернувшись от решетки, Рей неподвижно лежала на ледяной койке. Удушающая атмосфера этого места поглощала все эмоции. Понадобилось усилие, чтобы напомнить себе, что она больше не отчаявшаяся маленькая мусорщица, игравшая в бесстрашие среди отбросов галактики на позабытой всеми пустынной планетке._

_Она услышала тяжелую поступь штурмовика, несущего обед, но не отреагировала. Апатия стала постоянным атрибутом ее новой жизни, и Рей закрыла глаза, отгоняя ее, вновь надеясь окунуться в воспоминания о первом полете за рычагами управления на «Тысячелетнем Соколе». Ее восторг, трепет от свободы полета…_

_Неожиданно раздался измененный вокодером голос штурмовика:_

_— Всегда терпеть не мог белковое пюре. С чем оно — мясное или овощное? На вкус — как будто его соскребли с задницы банты._

_Рей открыла глаза и оглянулась на говорившего. Он выглядел, как все прочие штурмовики, посещавшие ее камеру. Охранник стянул шлем, и Рей вытаращилась на него._

_Смуглая кожа, коротко стриженные волосы и теплая приветственная улыбка._

_— Финн! — воскликнула она, и возглас отразился громким эхом от стен тюремного блока._

_— Тише, — одернул ее Финн, с опаской глянув в сторону коридора. — Нам надо спешить, Рей, — он сосредоточенно набирал комбинацию на панели, словно вспоминая ее на ходу. — Снаружи нас ждет По, у нас СИД-истребитель. Знала бы ты, как он достал меня его техническими спецификациями за время полета, не затыкался всю дорогу… Наверное, кайфовал бы, как на курорте, если бы мы не рисковали жизнями. — Прутья решетки разъехались, и Финн протянул руку ей навстречу._

_Рей бросилась к своему спасителю, чуть не запрыгнув на него от радости._

_— Как вам удалось найти меня?.._

_Финн засиял от гордости._

_— На твоем корабле был маячок. Давным-давно генерал Органа установила его, чтобы присматривать за мужем. Мы узнали о бое на Каридефе, и По провел какой-то безумный расчет с расходом топлива и координатами обитаемых планет неподалеку. Правда, я до сих пор в нем не разобрался, но это дало нам возможность сузить круг поиска. Потом мы подняли на уши повстанческую шпионскую сеть и обнаружили в архивах эту дыру. Честно, я не думал, что план сработает, но генерал сказала, что раньше и не такое получалось, и что штурмовики по-прежнему тупоголовы, как во времена Империи. Впрочем, вряд ли она хотела оскорбить меня, но…_

_— Финн, — прервала его Рей, подавляя смешок от знакомой длинной тирады, — ситуация была безумной, с учетом того, где они находились. — Разве нам не надо спешить к По?_

_— Точно, из головы вылетело. Пошли._

_Она двинулась за ним, бросив прощальный взгляд на открытую мрачную камеру. Ей почти не верилось, что она выбралась, что все позади — вместе с этими воспоминаниями. Не хотелось и думать о том, что сделает Рен, когда узнает о ее побеге. Тьма его глаз и призрак прикосновения всколыхнулись непрошеными гостями. Но Рей подавила дрожь и поспешила вслед за Финном._

***

Спросонья она не сразу отреагировала на внезапное появление Кайло Рена. Потом, открыв рот, недоверчиво наблюдала, как ее давний противник подходит к встроенной подставке возле двери и быстрыми выверенными движениями избавляется от перчаток и шлема. Когда Рей протерла глаза, он уже приблизился к кушетке. Поэтому запоздалая попытка отползти подальше, вне пределов его досягаемости, натолкнулась на препятствие в виде высокой спинки неправильной формы. А Рен, не теряя времени, опустил колено на подушку рядом с ней.

На его лицо упала темная прядь, когда он наклонился к ней, взявшись за спинку кушетки. Возможно, она еще не отошла ото сна и от нежданного появления Рена, но его глаза показались ей горящими углями — они жадно впивались в нее, блуждая по ее телу, словно смакуя его медленными прикосновениями. Эти глаза по-прежнему напоминали непроглядные сумерки — бывало, они снились ей, а их цвет вспоминался всякий раз, стоило обратиться мыслями к притяжению Тьмы.

— Ты же знаешь, что я не слишком терпеливый человек, Рей. — Его глаза скользнули по ее лицу и ниже — к символу его победы над ней. Рен нежно коснулся изящного ожерелья. — Тебе идет, — отметил он, снова встречая ее взгляд.

Его слова помогли ей очнуться от наваждения.

— Покорность мне идет. Сомнительный комплимент, — хмыкнула Рей, внутренне содрогнувшись от придыхания в собственном голосе.

— Покорность не всегда ужасна. Иногда… — чужая рука поднялась по ее шее и обхватила челюсть, и Рен пристально уставился на ее губы, — она может быть довольно приятной.

Рей не ответила — не нашлось слов — и от бессилия сглотнула. Уголки губ Рена приподнялись — в триумфе, подумала она — но тонкая улыбка почти сразу исчезла, словно ее и не было. Ласкающим движением погладив ее кожу, Рен отпустил ее и сел, откинувшись на спинку кушетки. С хищным блеском во взгляде он продолжал следить за ней, лишая последних иллюзий безопасности.

— Распусти волосы и иди ко мне, — по-хозяйски распорядился он.

Она снова проглотила подступивший к горлу комок. Значит, Рен решил убедиться, что она выполнит свою часть сделки. И, без сомнения, хотел, чтобы она сделала это с охотой. Конечно, глупо было отрицать, что его близость ей небезразлична, бессмысленно притворяться, когда ее простенькая туника и штаны внезапно стали казаться слишком узкими. Рен прекрасно знал, еще по прошлому опыту, что его руки пробуждают в ней, но на этот раз Рей отказывалась бояться, несмотря на пугающее тепло, зарождавшееся внизу живота.

Дрожащие пальцы потянулись к шнурку в волосах, под пристальным взглядом Рена, напоказ вытянувшего руку над спинкой кушетки. Рей позволила волосам отрасти за время пребывания в Сопротивлении, освободившись от необходимости протискиваться сквозь узкие щели внутри ржавеющих звездных разрушителей. Не спеша разматывая шнурок, она воспользовалась короткой передышкой в относительном удалении от Рена. Верховный лидер в состоянии потерпеть, раз так жаждал выбить ее из колеи.

Когда каштановые волны, наконец, упали на узенькие плечи, Рей судорожно вздохнула и заставила себя приподняться, сев на колени лицом к нему. И засомневалась — этого ли он хотел, но в этот миг Рен подхватил ее под бедра и плавно подтянул к себе, заставив оседлать его колени. Впрочем, она не протестовала, но все же сердце беспокойно застучало, пока она устраивалась поудобнее, прижавшись к нему, грудь к груди, машинально хватаясь за его широкие плечи.

Она почувствовала, как чужие длинные пальцы погружаются в ее волосы, и — по ее спине пробежал волнующий трепет — сжимаются на затылке, заставляя голову откинуться назад. Какой же он высокий по сравнению с ней… Ее глаза встретили пылкий взгляд Кайло Рена.

— Ты моя, Рей. Повтори, — отрывисто приказал он.

Но это было выше ее сил. Темные глаза вспыхнули, когда она промолчала — зрачки почти слились с радужкой. Рей собрала все свое мужество, чтобы продолжать дышать — она знала, что если признает его власть над собой вслух, то это лишит ее последних крупиц контроля, которые помогали ей держаться до сих пор. Перевес был на его стороне — Рен ограничил ее выбор сексуальным рабством и заточением, и она не собиралась отдавать ему еще и часть своей души.

Он был так близко, что она чувствовала на лице теплое дыхание.

— Повтори, Рей. — Пальцы в ее волосах предостерегающе сжались. Его взгляд не отрывался от ее губ, словно этим он мог заставить ее произнести нужные слова. — Дай мне то, что я хочу.

— Это не входило в уговор, — выдохнула она. Крифф, да что не так с ее голосом?.. Почему она будто стонет?..

Его темные брови раздосадованно опустились. Без сомнения, Рен собирался напомнить о ее обещании повиноваться, но тут выражение его лица изменилось. Он проницательно оглядел ее. Без маски Рей могла почти полностью проследить направление его мыслей.

— Хорошо, — небрежно бросил Рен. — В конце я все равно получу то, что хочу. — И прежде чем она успела понять, что он имел в виду, на ее губы обрушился яростный поцелуй.

В его движениях не было нежности. Он словно желал захватить ее целиком, сдавливая губами, проникая в ее рот языком, то и дело задевая нежную плоть зубами. Крепко обхватив ее талию, сжав волосы на ее затылке, Кайло Рен не оставлял ей шанса сбежать. Ей приходилось податливо уступать под каждым нетерпеливым вздохом, под каждым плавным движением языка, смиряясь, даже когда он ощутимо куснул ее губу. В какой-то миг она попробовала отстраниться, но, в ответ на сопротивление, он лишь крепче сжал ее, плотнее усаживая на себя. Теперь Рей оказалась прямо над выпирающей сквозь штаны возбужденной плотью. Смутившись, она снова попыталась отодвинуться, но в итоге ей удалось лишь неловко поерзать.

Рен гортанно застонал от ее сумбурных передвижений. Случайный контакт пробудил в нем что-то дикое, и он с силой — до боли — намотал на руку ее волосы, решительно пресекая любые попытки побега. Рей беспомощно чувствовала подступавшее вожделение, то, как пьянят ее давно померкнувшие в памяти грубые поцелуи. Словно повинуясь собственной воле, ее ногти впились в широкие плечи Рена, и она обхватила его бедрами, ощущая, как он подался ей навстречу.

Когда он оторвался от ее губ, Рей едва помнила свое имя. Давление на затылок исчезло — Рен взялся за ее талию обеими руками и прислонился к ее лбу своим. На краткий миг Рей почти поверила, что он дарует ей время отдышаться — крифф, она задыхалась, словно утопающая! Но тут его пальцы залезли под резинку ее штанов, чужое тепло коснулось ее разгоряченной кожи. Эти бездонные глаза неотрывно следили за ней, и Рей ахнула, когда он, продолжая удерживать ее, начал мучительно медленно тереться об нее.

Фрикции сводили с ума… Краски, звуки, чувства — все слилось воедино, вырываясь из опухших губ жалобным стоном. Ей захотелось стыдливо опустить глаза, чувствуя совсем рядом дразнящие движения томительной пародии на настоящий секс. Она пыталась, отчаянно пыталась подавить унизительные стоны — разум умолял сохранять здравомыслие, но когда Рен с особенной силой вжался в нее, тело малодушно вздрогнуло.

— Кайло… — всхлипнула она.

Смешок, раздавшийся над ее ухом, прокатился дрожью до самого сердца, и Рей вяло моргнула, не понимая, что именно он нашел забавным.

— Наконец-то, — улыбнулся он. Самодовольная усмешка придавала ему беззаботный, какой-то совершенно мальчишеский вид, от которого ее пульс резко участился. — Мне пришлось долго ждать, чтобы услышать, как ты снова произносишь мое имя этим тоном.

Не сразу поняв его слова, Рей вспыхнула от смущения и негодования, горячей волной прокатившегося по ней от его наглости. Не зная, что делать, она уперлась руками ему в грудь, но Рен легко преодолел ее оборону.

— Не так быстро, — плотоядно предостерег он. — Мы еще не закончили, — без каких-либо затруднений Рен встал вместе с ней, и в результате ее ноги теперь болтались в воздухе. Стиснув ее ягодицы, он дошел с ней до ближайшей стены. Рей испуганно вцепилась в его робу, опасаясь, что он вот-вот уронит ее, но опасениям не суждено было сбыться. Он нес ее легко, словно куклу.

Вдруг ее спина врезалась в стену, и Рей в панике посмотрела на Рена. Он разжал руки и отступил. Похолодев от страха, Рей не сразу осознала, что ее держит Сила. Ее ноги судорожно пытались найти опору, а пальцы беспомощно царапали металлическую обшивку. Рен с удовольствием смотрел на нее, пока ее беспокойный разум пытался принять факт того, что она не рухнет на пол. Постепенно пришло успокоение. Поняв, что попусту тратит силы, Рей позволила себе расслабить конечности. И прожгла своего похитителя недобрым взглядом.

— Отпусти меня, — ледяным тоном потребовала она.

Рен сделал вид, что обдумывает ее слова, внимательно изучая ее распластанное по стене тело.

— Нет.

— Зачем ты это делаешь?

— Я потратил много лет, воображая, что сделаю, когда заполучу тебя снова. — Он шагнул вперед, в ее личное пространство, и приблизил свои полные губы к ее порозовевшей шее. Опалив дыханием ее кожу, поднялся к ее уху: — Что я сказал тебе, Рей? Хочу видеть тебя голой и уязвимой.

Чужие руки провели по ее ключицам, и Рей отстраненно поняла, что он сжал ворот ее туники. Губами обхватил мочку уха, чувственно проводя по ней языком, словно по сладкому созревшему плоду, который так хочется сорвать. Звук рвущейся ткани достиг ее слуха, но Рей еще не успела осознать, что происходит, как Рен внезапно отступил и посмотрел вниз.

Ее грудь тяжело вздымалась, и Рей не могла скрыть замешательства. Но спустя мгновение из-за прохладного рециркулируемого воздуха по коже поползли мурашки. И Рей открыла рот, когда он, не медля, разорвал ее тунику пополам, прямо посередине. Легкие тряпочки самым жалким образом повисли на ее плечах.

Поблескивающие глаза Рена с нескрываемым вожделением ласкали ее обнажившееся тело и плотно перетянутые груди. Жадно скользнув взглядом по ее подтянутому животу, взгляд Рена задержался на сползающих штанах, которые все явственнее промокали в паху. Дыхание Рей участилось, когда чужая рука вновь зашевелилась. Общение с Реном всегда способствовало практике дыхательных упражнений.

Он деловито расстегивал застежки своего облачения. В считанные секунды избавившись от тяжелой верхней робы, он остался в черном, простроченном плоскими складками сюрко, прилегавшем к телу, как вторая кожа. На его шее блеснула серебряная цепочка, исчезавшая в вороте, и взгляд Рей опустился ниже, к внушительной широкой груди. Роба упала на пол, и Рен провел по волосами, отчего могучие мышцы рук и спины перекатились, заставив Рей почувствовать, как у нее во рту пересохло.

Теперь он снова занялся ею. Его руки провели по ее голым бокам, забрались под плотную обмотку на груди, и Рен внимательно оглядел ее, выискивая поддетую под остальные ленту.

— Рен… — взмолилась она с мрачным предчувствием, но это лишь подстегнуло его решительнее дергать за ткань.

— Нет. Это не то имя, которое я хочу услышать. — Оторвав ее от стены, он нашел, что искал, и принялся разматывать ее импровизированное белье. Длинная лента упала на пол, и голодный взгляд Рена замер на ее обнажившейся груди.

Она смутилась и, зажмурившись, отвернулась, но Рен повернул ее лицо обратно.

— Не смущайся, Рей, — выговорил он, опуская руку с ее подбородка на грудь, поддев большим пальцем напрягшийся сосок. Спину пронзил нервный импульс, заставив Рей неосознанно изогнуться. — Иногда по ночам я все еще вижу их во сне…

Рей судорожно втянула воздух, ощущая его ладонь, спустившуюся к пупку. Не отрывая от нее глаз, Рен опустился на колени и спустил ее штаны, вместе с узкими эластичными шортами. Аккуратно освободив ее от одежды, он занялся ее ботинками, расшнуровывая их с военной сноровкой.

Завороженно наблюдая за ним сверху вниз, Рей любовалась блеском черных кудрей, небрежно отброшенных с его мрачно притягательного лица, сильными плечами, переходившими в натренированные руки. Невозможно было отрицать, что Кайло Рен выглядел впечатляюще — и он, похоже, в полной мере намеревался доказать ей это. Окинув ее взглядом, нехорошим и многообещающим, он опустил руки, взявшись за ее бедра. Рей вздрогнула, когда он резко развел их.

Его глаза обжигали. Он смотрел на нее. Слишком долго. Не выдержав напора такой неприкрытой похоти, устремленной к ее самому сокровенному месту, Рей испытала жар и стыд. Рен наклонился к ней, заставив вздрогнуть от вздоха, коснувшегося трепетной плоти, и прислонился щекой к внутренней части бедра.

— Рей, — глухо прошептал он. — Я хочу взять тебя так. Ты согласна?

Пробившийся сквозь пелену желания вопрос ошарашил ее. С учетом насильственных методов, к которым он прибегал до сей поры, Рей с чистой совестью предполагала, что он попросту возьмет то, что хочет. Предательское тело полностью поддерживало это предположение, несмотря на восстающий на все лады разум, уверенный, что в этом случае она рано или поздно потеряет себя. Но выходило, что именно ее согласию предстояло стать финальным аккордом его победы… И конечно, Рен хотел, чтобы она произнесла его вслух.

Она посмотрела на мужчину, стоящего между ее расставленных бедер. Его губы находились в нескольких дюймах от ее распаленного естества. Да, он по-прежнему был верховной властью в Первом ордене, зловещим призраком в глубине ее сознания и биологическим отцом ее одаренного ребенка, но сейчас он смиренно преклонил колени и не сводил с нее глаз, будто она была даром, посланным свыше.

В его присутствии она еще ни разу не пробовала свои ограниченные способности Силы — прикосновения Рена лишали ее рационального мышления — но теперь Рей неуверенно ткнулась в старую связь между ними. Та ярко вспыхнула перед ее мысленным взглядом, как неразрывные гравитационные связи двух стремящихся друг к другу планет. Рей шумно втянула воздух, чувствуя, как рушится недавняя решимость.

—  _«Да…»_

Руки Рена тут же потянули за серебряную цепочку на его шее, и он быстро поднялся на ноги. Оказалось, на цепочке было продолговатое устройство, напоминавшее примитивный ключ, и он наклонил ее голову, чтобы добраться до замка ожерелья. Раздался тихий щелчок. Рен выполнил свою часть сделки и, как и обещал, снял сдерживающий Силу ошейник.

Рей замерла под его многозначительным взглядом, пробуя на вкус чувство внезапно исчезнувшей тяжести.

Сила врезалась в ее тело, как приливная волна. Ощущения грозили утопить ее, и Рей зажмурилась. Она еле-еле — где-то там, далеко — чувствовала, как голова ударилась о стену. Почти осязаемые волны энергии окружали ее, омывали каждую кость, каждую частичку, жадно лакавшую вернувшуюся Силу.

У хижины, где они впервые за многие годы столкнулись друг с другом, все было иначе. Раньше она добровольно не использовала Силу, но та всегда была с ней, подобно мягкому ветерку, невесомо овевавшему лицо и принимавшему форму согласно ее воле. А сейчас эта безудержная энергия казалась настолько живой, настолько яркой и выразительной, что граничила с тактильными ощущениями. Подобное случалось исключительно редко: в роковой день на скале с Люком и во время стычек с Кайло Реном, включая ту ночь, когда был зачат Рику.

С трудом разлепив веки, Рей взглянула на Рена, который наблюдал за ней с напряженным благоговением. От его откровенного взгляда у нее пресеклось дыхание. И он снова опустился на колени перед ней. Его ладони прошлись по ее бедрам, а потом подхватили ее ноги под колени и закинули ему на плечи. Теплый выдох коснулся изнемогающей плоти, и Рен подался вперед, прижимаясь ртом к ее влагалищу.

Рей шумно всхлипнула от резких движений его губ и языка по плотно сжавшимся складкам. Он неприкрыто наслаждался тем, что творил. Его рот жадно, хищно и неумолимо клеймил все, к чему прикасался. Она безудержно стонала из-за умелых ласк, которые раскрывали ее, подставляя неумолимому натиску. И еще она вдруг поняла, что чувствует его в голове — своего темного преследователя, пуще разжигавшего страсть внезапным шепотом:

—  _«Да, Рей_ , — зарычал Рен в ее сознании. —  _Почувствуй… Взгляни на меня… Это я — тот, кто дает тебе почувствовать это…»_

Его рот приникал к ней снова и снова, пока ему не пришлось стиснуть ее бедра, когда она начала бешено извиваться. Потеряв контроль, она вцепилась в густые пряди, сильнее прижимая к себе его голову, пытаясь направлять движения чужого языка. Руки Рена стиснули ее ягодицы, поднимая ее тело выше. Рей прикусила губу, но не смогла сдержать стона, снова ощутив его губы. Гибкий язык погрузился в нее — он был ненасытен, но мастерски не давал ей получить желанную разрядку, сколько бы она ни извивалась. Он даже рыкнул на нее, когда она дернулась слишком сильно.

Слова, предназначенные для нее одной, были под стать агрессии его действий:

—  _«Скажи это, Рей… Ты же знаешь, что ты моя_ , — новый прилив похоти затопил ее греховно-плотскими образами в его мыслях. —  _Прекрати отрицать то, что нам обоим прекрасно известно… Ты дашь мне то, что я хочу»._

Рей изогнулась в его руках, разрываясь между желанием заглушить его голос и жаждой утонуть в нем с головой.

— Кайло… пожалуйста… — взмолилась она вслух, чувствуя, как бурный темп чувственных ощущений и Силы угрожает затмить рассудок. Она уже не знала, о чем просит его в этот миг. Все, что ей было известно, это то, что он сводит ее с ума.

—  _«Скажи, Рей. Скажи мне, и я дам то, что тебе нужно»._

Она помотала головой, борясь с темным бессознательным монстром, пробудившимся в ней. Нет, подчиниться ему было превыше ее сил, но он не отступал, подтачивая ее стойкость, как шторм размывает основание ничего не подозревающей скалы. Он заставлял желать уступить ему.

Когда молчание стало красноречивым, Рей жалобно застонала — Рен постепенно усмирял движения, дразня чувствительные складки неторопливыми протяжными прикосновениями. Бессмысленно было теперь отрицать, что ей хочется большего — что оно ей необходимо! Рен ткнулся в нее носом, его язык остановился, слегка лизнув ее напоследок.

— Кайло… пожалуйста, не надо… — воззвала она снова, голосом, звеневшим от напряжения и отчаяния.

Он пошевелился, подняв к ней лицо.

— Ты знаешь, чего я хочу, Рей.

Рей стиснула зубы от того, как пульсировало беззащитное влагалище после его атаки. Крифф подери, как же это было давно… До него она и не представляла, что может желать подобного, хотеть, чтобы ее трогали так откровенно и властно. Коварный, хитрый ублюдок, но он был в ее голове и знал ее самые темные желание. Знал, как сломить ее.

Опустив голову от бессилия, Рей закрыла глаза, закусив губу, собираясь с силами. Произносить это вслух было невыносимо, поэтому она прошептала проклятые слова в голове, с заходящимся стуком сердцем из-за того, что он довел ее до такого:

—  _«…я твоя, Рен»._

Шепоток теплого воздуха по ее складкам в очередной раз вызвал дрожь.

— Я не уверен, что верно расслышал тебя.

Рей слабо застонала от досады. Он держал ее удовольствие заложником с таким неприкрытым наслаждением, что, не находись она в безвыходном положении, с радостью бы попыталась пнуть его прямо в лицо, плюнув на Силовой захват.

— Я твоя… Кайло, — выдавила она.

Его ответ был немедленным и совершенно разнузданным. Рен сжал ее ноги под коленями и поднял их, раздвигая неприлично широко, и приник к ней с алчностью хищника, дорвавшегося до жертвы. Язык влажно прошелся между напряженными складками, и от непристойных голодных звуков Рей бессильно закатила глаза.

Голос в голове заурчал от удовольствия, поощряя ее капитуляцию и покорность. И после чувственных прикосновений к клитору, Рей окончательно растеряла остатки рассудка — она билась в его руках и кричала, пока он изводил ее губами. И сотрясаясь от судорожной дрожи, начавшейся где-то в животе, она поняла, что окончательно проиграла этот бой.

Ее руки отчаянным усилием вцепились в растрепавшиеся кудри, словно его волосы были последним спасением в раздираемой войной галактике. И тут она почувствовала ее — Силу, начинавшую восходить где-то в затылке, подобно готовой взорваться звезде, готовой смести все рядом с собой. Ощущения овладели ею, заставляя кружиться в их эпицентре… А потом они вырвались наружу, заполняя собой все ее существо, промчавшись по мысленной связи с Реном. И его жаркий ответ не заставил себя ждать. Нервы горели, словно ее тело пронзила молния. Сила бесконечно петляла между ними в круговороте ослепительного наслаждения, сковавшего их не хуже самых крепких цепей. Подчиняясь ее буйному ритму, Рей откинула голову назад, отдавшись во власть ее течения. Чувства обращались в могущество, в небывалое присутствие Силы, прокатываясь по ним с яростью урагана.

Это было кульминацией всего, что она пыталась забыть. Незыблемая связь, соединявшая два живых существа страстью и обещанием вечности. Ей не полагалось чувствовать их. Свет не должен сливаться с Тьмой подобным путем. Но в глубине души она знала, что ее Свет жаждал его Тьмы, так же как его Тьма тянулась к ее Свету. Их необъяснимо тянуло друг к другу — две половинки одного обреченного целого.

Время не имело значения среди таких феноменов. Но через некоторое время легкий укол рассудка подстегнул ее подняться к поверхности теплого тягучего океана Силы, накрывшего их обоих. Она чувствовала, как медленно скользит вниз по стене, по мере того как ослабевает сосредоточенность Рена. Он тяжело дышал, прижавшись к ней и крепко зажмурив глаза, потерянный в успокаивающей чистоте ее Света. Рей осела на его плечи, но вряд он это заметил, слепой ко всему, кроме Силы, наполнявшей его тело ослепительной энергией. Голос в ее голове молчал, в унисон его рассеянным мыслям.

Рей сонно смотрела на него сверху, ее собственный ум был вялым, но приобретал ясность и вспоминал цель с каждым новым вздохом. Это был поворотный момент по многим причинам, и его нельзя было упустить, даже если душа кровоточила от осознания истинной их связи. Она не могла согласиться быть добровольной пленницей Рена и не могла позволить ему осквернить ее сына Тьмой. Ей надо было действовать, и действовать сейчас.

Они оба все еще были настолько погружены в Силу, что ей без труда удалось выделить странствующую струйку из бесчисленных переплетений. Рей сосредоточилась на двойственности природы Силы и том, что она существовала внутри нее и одновременно была распределена по всей вселенной. Эфемерные волокна, соединявшие все живое и заполнявшие пустоту бездны между мертвыми звездами. Так говорил Люк Скайуокер, когда показывал, как связываться с другими одаренными, с которыми ее не объединяла связь, как с Кайло Реном. Это было уже после Морабанда, после того, как он осознал, чего ей стоил его отказ учить ее. И вот этим самым способом она потянулась к бывшему учителю, умоляя его о помощи.

—  _«Люк Скайуокер, пожалуйста, выслушай меня_ , — выкрикнула она в безграничную паутину Силы, оплетавшую все сущее. —  _Мы с сыном на «Финализаторе», нас взял в плен Кайло Рен, и нам нужна твоя помощь. Ты — наша единственная надежда»._


	6. Chapter 6

_— Рей, пожалуйста, проходи._

_Ее встретили усталые лица брата и сестры Скайуокеров. Они стояли у круглого стола, сложив руки за спиной, бессознательно подражая друг другу. Рей вспомнилось мимолетное замечание По о том, что да, они близнецы, у них одинаковое серебро в волосах и морщины на лицах, но они невероятно отличаются друг от друга._

_Глаза генерала выглядели покрасневшими и остро поблескивали, с почти болезненным упорством. Рей не раз видела, как суровые, закаленные в боях мужчины ежились под этим взглядом. Безусловно, в таком почтительном отношении к ней в Сопротивлении сыграло свою роль, в том числе, ее легендарное происхождение, но, по мнению Рей, по большей части это было заслугой личных талантов генерала._

_Рядом с сестрой бывший наставник Рей на первый взгляд казался менее впечатляющим. Вероятно, в молодости он был хорош собой, но Рей всегда считала, что главные преимущества Люка скрывались за добродушным, слегка рассеянным видом. Светлые волосы падали на лицо, с которого на нее смотрели водянистые голубые глаза. Сейчас он не играл в полубезумного старика, в образе которого зачастую показывался в Сопротивлении, нет. Его всевидящий взгляд пронизывал насквозь — но к этому она привыкла, будучи еще ученицей._

_И видя их обоих, свидетелей былой войны, Рей подумала, что Скайуокеры схожи между собой больше, чем казалось По._

_— Надеюсь, ты не возражаешь, что я пригласила Люка присоединиться к нашей беседе, — генерал жестом пригласила ее к столу. — Чуи привез его с Эч-То._

_Собравшиеся расселись, генерал сложила перед собой руки, а Люк спрятал кисти в рукавах выцветшей робы. Рей, заняв место справа от Леи Органы, неловко облокотилась на стол._

_— Если позволите, генерал Органа, о чем конкретно вы хотели поговорить? — спросила она, но мгновенно поправила себя: — То есть я, конечно, рада обсудить с вами что угодно, но…_

_— В том числе личность отца Рику? — мягко осведомилась та._

_Резко вдохнув, Рей широко распахнула глаза, чувствуя на себе выжидательные взгляды._

_Генерал наклонилась к ней._

_— Да, я подумала, что тема может оказаться скользкой. Послушай, Рей… — она помедлила, подбирая деликатные слова. Рей боялась представить, что сейчас на ее лице: страх, вина, жалость к себе или все вместе взятое?.. — Мы собрались не для того, чтобы осуждать тебя. Но, боюсь, в некотором смысле это может иметь куда более далеко идущие последствия, чем результат твоего личного выбора._

_Генерал подняла со стола датапад и протянула его._

_— Вот, взгляни, — предложила она. Рей с опаской взяла его в руки и уставилась на экран, читая высвечивавшуюся информацию._

_— Документ, который ты видишь, со времени последних новостей о Сноуке распространяется по всему голонету. Особенно часто его можно встретить в подпольных сетях. — Рей перечитала текст во второй раз, в третий и, наконец, в четвертый. Ее глаза снова и снова приковывало упоминание собственного имени: «Рей, фамилия неизвестна» и астрономическая сумма кредитов, выведенная жирным шрифтом прямо под ним._

_В конце концов оторвавшись от экрана, она глубоко нахмурилась и вопросительно глянула на генерала._

_— Что это?_

_— Мне казалось, это весьма очевидно. Контракт для наемников._

_Рей со стуком положила датапад._

_— Но вознаграждение сумасшедшее!_

_— Да. Кроме того, обрати внимание на выделенные инструкции в первом абзаце. Если не ошибаюсь, они звучат, как «Под страхом смертной казни цель должна быть доставлена живой». — Генерал откинулась на стуле, с кривой усмешкой глядя на Рей. — Не припоминаю, чтобы раньше видела подобное._

_Рей не сразу смогла сформулировать вопрос._

_— Мне казалось, — начала она надтреснутым голосом, — за всех сопротивленцев назначена одинаковая цена, разве нет?_

_— Нет. Такой цены удостоилась только ты, Рей._

_И не прикасаясь к датападу, Рей по-прежнему не могла оторвать глаз от цифр под своим именем. Еще отчаянно хотелось убежать отсюда, прочь из этого зала, побыть одной. В ушах стучал пульс, на сердце было тяжело, и Рей не знала: из-за душевных переживаний или от физического недуга._

_— Спасибо… генерал Органа, — она сглотнула, пытаясь совладать с неловкостью. — Спасибо, что показали мне. — И попыталась взять себя в руки. — Полагаю, пока все не уляжется, мне стоит чаще работать на складе и продолжать инвентаризацию._

_Прищурившись, генерал странно посмотрела на нее._

_— Я бы сказала, что твоя работа с описью — меньшая из наших забот, Рей. Похоже, ты не осознаешь всю серьезность ситуации, поэтому позволь поделиться с тобой еще кое-чем. — В ее словах явственно ощущалась настороженность, но Лея Органа с присущим ей профессионализмом скрывала ее._

_— Не прошло и пяти недель, как Кайло Рен стал Верховным лидером, в течение которых, по нашим данным, он лично расправился с восемью высокопоставленными офицерами собственного режима и рядом дипломатов. Насколько можно судить, все казненные выступали против его возвышения, но, кроме того, имеются подозрения, что часть из них была «неверующими». Теми, кто полагал, что Сила — лишь фикция, и не скрывал своих взглядов даже во времена правления Сноука. Проще говоря, это были обыкновенные карьеристы, которые посмеивались над фанатичными пристрастиями Верховного лидера._

_Тщательно стараясь не опускать глаз, Рей поерзала в кресле. Было неловко слушать о людях, что убил Рен, особенно из-за тайного страха услышать вопрос, который она много раз задавала себе после побега с «Финализатора»: как ты позволила человеку, чьи руки по локоть в крови, прикоснуться к тебе?.._

_Генерал тем временем продолжала, безразличная к ее внутренним терзаниям._

_— Помимо прочего, ходят слухи, что он приказал всем вспомогательным разрушителям класса «Ресургент» и флотилиям СИД-истребителей, не вовлеченным в экспансию, отступить из Среднего Кольца и миров Ядра. Он перегруппировал их на краю Внешнего Кольца. И речь идет не просто о нескольких флотах, Рей. Мы засекли по меньшей мере тринадцать звездных разрушителей, которые направлялись к точке рандеву в нескольких гиперпрыжках отсюда._

_Рей осеклась, моментально забыв гложущие ее страхи._

_— Вы считаете, он знает, что Сопротивление на Дантуине._

_— Я считаю, он знает, что мы во Внешнем Кольце, но думаю, что стягивает флот не по этой причине._

_— Тогда почему?_

_Генерал смерила ее долгим изучающим взглядом._

_— Из-за тебя, Рей._

_Ее губы попытались сформулировать ответ, но невозможно было вежливо опровергнуть эти слова, не выдавая ничего лишнего. Возможно, генерал намеренно подвела ее к этому разговору._

_— Рей, ты представляешь, сколько подобных контрактов от имени Ордена в голонете? Тысячи. До недавнего времени Люк считался самой главной целью, по поводу чего, как мне сообщали, немало шутили среди наемников. Большинство не верит в то, что Люк Скайуокер существует на самом деле. Многие полагают, что Первый орден гоняется за призраком. — Рей решилась скосить взгляд на бывшего наставника и, заметив, что тот пристально за ней наблюдает, быстро отвела глаза._

_— Контракт на тебя получил наивысший приоритет после того, как к власти пришел Кайло Рен. Очевидно, что для моего сына, делающего первые шаги на посту Верховного лидера, одной из первостепенных целей является заполучить тебя. Я не удивлюсь, если в конечном счете он вознамерился направить всю мощь своей армады, чтобы снова захватить тебя._

_Рей зябко повела плечами — слышать подобные вещи о себе, безвестной мусорщице с Джакку, казалось немыслимым._

_— Я не думаю…_

_— Значит, ты совсем не знаешь моего сына. Видимо, ты плохо осведомлена о его склонности к одержимости целью, но, к несчастью, он всегда был таким. Поверь, он никогда не останавливается на полпути. Какой бы ни была причина, он хочет тебя._

_Эти последние три слова эхом отдались в ее голове, будоража стену, за которой скрывались эмоции и которая грозила низвергнуться от малейшего толчка. Едва переступив порог этого зала, Рей старалась ограждать мысли, но понимала, что эти двое наверняка ощущали ее непокой. Ей надо дать им хоть какое-то объяснение!.. Что угодно, лишь бы оно включало толику правды, иначе Люк почувствует ложь в ее словах._

_— Это потому, что я оставила отметину на его лице, — произнесла она тихо. — На «Старкиллере». Задела его гордость._

_— Все возможно. Но еще ты сбежала из плена на «Старкиллере» и Морабанде, и ты единственный форсъюзер вне его власти, которого можно обратить к Темной стороне. Люк сказал мне, что он неустанно пытался это сделать._

_Рей была не в силах смотреть на Люка. Кроме того, было понятно, что она увидит, если оглянется. Он прекрасно знал о ее слабости к Рену. Уже очень давно._

_— Я не шпионка, генерал._

_— Этого я не говорила. Но ты улетела от Люка в гневе, объявила, что бросаешь обучение. Кроме того, по показаниям свидетелей, ты ранила несколько человек в инциденте на Асмеру, а потом исчезла без следа. Затем, почти год спустя, ты объявилась на какой-то торговой планетке, беременная чувствительным к Силе ребенком, скрытое могущество в котором растет день ото дня._

_Рей уткнулась взглядом в стол._

_— Я рассказала вам, как это произошло._

_— Да, рассказала. И я не давила на тебя, потому что… честно говоря, не думаю, что была готова к разговору. Смерть Хана была еще слишком свежа в моем сердце, и я не могла…_

_Подняв глаза, Рей увидела помрачневшее лицо генерала. Ей вспомнилось, как та обняла ее при встрече выживших со «Старкиллера». В тот миг ни у кого не нашлось слов, и это был единственный раз, когда лидер Сопротивления напоминала обычную женщину из плоти и крови, охваченную тяжелым горем и сожалениями. Сегодня это повторилось на мгновение, но быстро улетучилось. Лицо Леи Органы посуровело, и в глаза вернулась обычная сосредоточенность._

_— Но теперь это неизбежно. Рей, сходство поразительное. Мне довелось увидеть всего несколько стоп-кадров голозаписей с повзрослевшим Беном, когда он еще не носил ту ужасную маску, но я помню, как выглядел мой мальчик в детстве._

_Да, поняла Рей, медленно выдыхая, сегодня им не избежать этого разговора._

_— Рей, Кайло Рен — отец твоего ребенка?_

_Ей по-прежнему было страшно смотреть на Люка. И, наверное, поэтому хватило дерзости произнести вслух:_

_— Рядом с вами сидит джедай. Почему бы вам не попросить его выяснить правду?_

_— Потому что ты не враг, — вздохнула генерал, и в ее взгляде промелькнуло сожаление, отчего Рей показалось, что та думала о генерале Хаксе._

_Рей так долго хранила свой секрет, что было страшно расставаться с ним. Но нет, не хотелось опять лгать. Она понимала, что слишком многим обязана генералу и, в известной мере, Люку._

_— Да, — подтвердила она в конце концов. — Да, Кайло Рен — отец Рику._

_— Это… Это было добровольно, Рей?_

_Было очевидно, как трудно генералу Лее задавать этот вопрос, поэтому Рей не стала задерживаться с ответом. И как бы все внутри ни противилось тому, чтобы вытаскивать собственные поступки на свет, она чувствовала необходимость успокоить ее, насколько было в ее силах._

_— Да. Я была… растеряна. Но все было по согласию._

_Генерал еще раз кивнула, скрывая облегчение и, вероятно, благодарность за уточненные детали._

_— Хорошо. Но знает ли он? О Рику?_

_— Нет, я ушла прежде, чем проявились какие-либо признаки беременности._

_— Ладно. Хорошо, — генерал накрыла ее руку своей, легонько сжимая. — Спасибо, Рей, за честные ответы. И понимаю, что признаться было непросто. Это было тяжелое бремя. Рику — удивительно милое дитя. Я знаю, ты всего лишь хотела защитить его._

_Осторожно высвободив руку, Рей оперлась в колени, смущенно глядя в пол. Она не заслуживала похвалы или жалости этой великой женщины, но была безусловно рада, что та хотя бы поняла ее мотивы. Кайло Рен — Бен, каким его знала генерал, — в конце концов, ее сын. Независимо от вины Рей за разделенную с врагом постель, горе Леи Органы было во много раз ужаснее. И, возможно, сожаления роднили их._

_— Есть, увы, еще один вопрос, — надломленным голосом добавила генерал. — Мы с Люком подробно обсудили положение дел и пришли к выводу, что тебе будет неразумно оставаться в Сопротивлении._

_Рей почувствовала, как в животе все сжалось. Выходит, она была права. Ее преступления слишком велики, чтобы ей позволили находиться в рядах повстанцев. Она подвела их, отвернулась от них, выносила и родила ребенка от злейшего врага, надеясь, что они будут жить под одной крышей с потомством человека, ответственного за гибель миллиардов. И не важно, каким милым, добрым и светлым был Рику, нельзя было просить невозможного._

_— Нет, Рей, не поэтому, — звучание голоса бывшего учителя поразило настолько, что она в замешательстве обернулась к нему. — Прости, — он с видом раскаяния поднял руки. — Мне не следовало подслушивать. Но я ощутил твой страх, твое чувство отверженности, и мне бы не хотелось, чтобы у тебя создалось неверное впечатление. Только не снова._

_— Тогда почему? — с вызовом спросила она. По правде говоря, они никогда не обсуждали тот день на скале, не считая короткого признания Люка, что он сожалеет о том, как все вышло. Но она не позволяла ему углубляться в эту тему, всегда находя благовидный предлог или неотложное дело по уходу за сыном. Через некоторое время Люк перестал даже пытаться, а когда сама генерал посоветовала ей не возвращаться к обучению, имея ребенка на руках, Рей сочла вопрос закрытым._

_Взгляд пожилого джедая не отрывался от нее — взгляд, который, казалось, пронизывал всю вселенную. И когда Люк заговорил, то снова стал тем мудрецом, который вел ее обучение:_

_— Кайло Рен чувствует твой след в Силе, Рей, и если мы дадим ему достаточно времени, Первый орден окажется у нашего порога. Поначалу мы сможем держать оборону, но если против нас выступит вся мощь армады Первого ордена… — он умолк, бессильно опуская руки._

_— …сражение превратится в бойню, — закончила за него генерал._

***

Рей проснулась в одиночестве.

Простыни приятно холодили кожу, когда Рей перевернулась и уставилась в терявшийся в сумраке потолок. Непроглядный, если бы не слабое теплое свечение, облизывавшее его края — прекрасные технологические изыски Первого ордена. Рей слегка потянулась, чувствуя томное покалывание на коже чувствительных бедер и живота. Можно не сомневаться, что после ночи с Реном тело щедро расцветало синяками.

Когда он нес ее сюда, через пару минут после отчаянной попытки дотянуться до Люка Скайуокера, эти мгновениями были самыми страшными в ее жизни — а таковых рядом с Кайло Реном у нее было немало. Она предусмотрительно, даже агрессивно ограждала мысли, чувствуя, как его большие руки ложатся ей на талию и опускают на пол. Невозможно было истолковать загадочный блеск в его темных глазах. Паника побуждала требовать объяснений, несмотря на опасно взвинченные нервы, потому что его молчание страшило сильнее. И если он знал… хотелось встретить его гнев, глядя ему в лицо.

Но он не дал ей шанса. По-хозяйски взяв ее за челюсть, Рен прижался к ее губам медленным вдумчивым поцелуем. В чем-то Рей даже была рада, поскольку в тот миг не доверяла собственному лицу. Выглядеть перед ним испуганной — это последнее, чего ей хотелось в жизни. И как бы сильно ни тревожила мысль о том, осталась ли ее отчаянная диверсия незамеченной, последствия разоблачения ужасали не меньше. Поэтому пока язык Рена покорял ее ленивыми движениями, она сосредоточилась, пытаясь успокоить бешеный пульс, и, подчиняясь легкому напору, инстинктивно опустила руки на его крепкие предплечья.

Рен оторвался от ее губ и сонно посмотрел на нее, вероятно, наслаждаясь тем, как она была зажата между ним и стеной. Очевидное физическое свидетельство его власти над ней заставило Рей снова напрячься — будто ей было мало напоминаний, до сих пор отдающихся в голове ее задыхающимся голосом. Его губы дернулись, словно подавляя шутку, и Рен поднял Рей на руки, направляясь к одной из закрытых дверей гостиной. Заглянув поверх руки, прижимавшей ее к его груди, она увидела кровать с тонкой полоской света из дверного проема.

Аккуратно опустив ее на невероятно мягкий матрас, Рен куда-то ушел. Впрочем, Рей не пришлось долго ждать — вскоре он вернулся, держа в руке проклятый ошейник.

Иссушающее чувство ускользающей Силы было почти нестерпимым, совсем, как от недавно побывавших на ее руках жестких ограничителей, грубо подавлявших океан привычной энергии. Крохи Силы еще теплились в теле, когда она уже была готова заплакать от потери. Ошейник глушил даже эхо до едва ощутимой дрожи, и как бы Рей ни хотелось обрушить на голову своего тюремщика проклятия за столь изощренную пытку, она знала, что должна очистить разум от любых крамольных мыслей. Пусть Рен определенно не вел себя, как тот, кого предали в минуту слабости, ей все еще мало верилось в успех ее уловки. Рисковать было нельзя. И хоть ответа не последовало, это не означало, что ее мольба прошлась незамеченной по галактике.

Сняв сапоги, Рен лег на кровать и прижался к ней, окутывая ее своим теплом. Он был по-прежнему одет, и контраст грубой материи, прикасавшейся к ее голой коже, казался резковатым, но, тем не менее, приятным. Одновременно это — и еще тепло чужого тела — помогло Рей собрать воедино мысли и чувства. Сон наконец-то пришел к ней, невзирая на тяжелую руку, лежащую на ее талии, и тихое дыхание, мерно касавшееся волос на макушке…

И вот, признав над собой власть человека, который одержимо преследовал ее и пленил, Рей встала с постели и плотно завернулась в простыню. Кажется, накануне одежда осталась валяться на полу гостиной, но она сильно сомневалась, что та будет пригодна после вчерашней встречи с Реном. Но время поджимало — генерал Фазма упомянула, что утром ей позволят увидеться с Рику, поэтому надо было принять душ и одеться. Малыш, скорее всего, и без того был напуган, и Рей не хотелось лишний раз волновать его, появившись в помятом виде, проиграв вчерашнее противостояние по всем фронтам. Как бы ей ни было неприятно признавать это.

Вернувшись в мягко освещенную гостиную, Рей обратила внимание на несколько незамеченных ранее дверей и панелей. Она слегка поморщилась — вчера не было возможности изучить отведенные ей комнаты. Рен появился слишком внезапно. И она не ожидала, что он сходу набросится на нее, не дав времени примириться с принятым решением.

Одна из дверей распахнулась, открыв роскошный освежитель с настоящей водой, перед которой Рей не смогла устоять. Сбросив простыню, она залезла в блестящую кабинку и повозилась с индикаторами, до конца не веря своему счастью. И когда тело окатили первые струи самой что ни на есть естественной воды, она блаженно застонала, закрывая глаза и отдаваясь во власть божественных ощущений.

Ей изредка удавалось понежиться в подобных изысках — в отдельных случаях, путешествуя по делам Сопротивления. Повсеместно были распространены ультразвуковые освежители, кроме того, в большей части миров природная вода была в дефиците. И на Джакку в том числе. Купание являлось нецелевой тратой драгоценных ресурсов, а выпарить грязь позволяла любая более-менее исправная струя ультразвука.

Даже здесь, в расположении Верховного лидера, ее водили в самый обыкновенный освежитель. Подобные вещи были стандартными, в том числе в офицерских каютах — она знала об этом не понаслышке, немало исходив по заброшенным коридорам разбившихся имперских разрушителей. Да и ее последний визит на «Финализатор» не сопровождался такой роскошью.

В тот раз ей предоставили стандартную каюту, вероятно, полагавшуюся младшему офицерскому составу. Койка вылезала из стены, компактно заменяя собой небольшой столик и стул, за перегородкой прятался освежитель и узкий шкаф. На стене рядом с зеркалом темнел иллюминатор — немногим больше обеденной тарелки. Ее нынешний освежитель мог считаться экстравагантным даже по меркам Первого ордена, и все же вода ласково согревала ее и успокаивала напряженные мышцы.

И как бы тело ни противилось расставанию с дарованным великолепием, разум напоминал, что придется надеть что-нибудь до прихода сына. С сожалением выключив воду, Рей взяла полотенце и отправилась в до неприличия огромную гардеробную — называть такое помещение шкафов казалось кощунством.

Потратив пять минут на разглядывание возмутительно показушных нарядов, Рей всерьез задумалась о брошенной на полу освежителя простыне. И уже собираясь покинуть избыточно гостеприимное место, Рей заметила неизученный комод у двери. В верхнем ящике, к ее облегчению, лежали аккуратно сложенные темно-серые тренировочные комплекты. Она сразу узнала — по прошлому визиту на «Финализатор» — удобные узкие леггинсы, доходившие до лодыжек, и облегающий топ. Ткань была легкой и прекрасно справлялась с потом, отлично подходя для практики со световым мечом… если бы ее не низвели до… спутницы Верховного лидера. Рен не собирался давать ей доступа к Силе, поэтому, судя по всему, тренировки тоже находились под запретом.

Забрав один из костюмов, Рей вернулась в гостиную за обувью, но, само собой, ничего из ее прежней одежды: ни штанов, ни ботинок, ни остатков изодранной туники — не нашлось. В дурном настроении ей пришлось вернуться в гардеробную и, поискав, выудить простые комнатные туфли, идеально подошедшие, словно их сделали именно для нее.

Рей замерла, ошарашенная внезапным пониманием.

Ведь они и были сделаны для нее. Кайло Рен провел в поисках семь лет. И все в этих комнатах, скорее всего, было сделано с мыслями о ней. Это открытые принесло странные чувства — Рей не знала, что и думать. Должно ли это льстить ей? Или, наоборот, невероятно беспокоить — из-за его маниакальной одержимости?..

Не найдя ничего похожего на шнурок для волос, Рей оставила волосы распущенными — возвращаться в чудовищных размеров гардеробную было выше ее сил. Разобрав пальцами несколько колтунов и зачесав назад длинные пряди, она поняла, что не представляет, чем заняться. По словам Рена, днем она могла делать все что пожелает, но чем можно делать, находясь взаперти в позолоченной клетке? Безумно роскошной и удобной, но, тем не менее, клетке. Вспомнив про неизученные панели — конечно, это было кратковременным спасением от скуки, — Рей решила уделить внимание им.

Она нашла обеденный уголок, прятавшийся за одной из панелей, и, нажав на него, удивленно приподняла брови при виде изобилия подносов со странными фруктами и напитками. Она неуверенно коснулась одного плода — на ощупь он оказался ледяным. Мусорщица внутри нее не могла отвести взгляда от невиданного пира. Конечно, с тех пор, как она нашла приют в Сопротивлении, большая часть порожденных голодом привычек ушла в небытие, но фрукты оставались редким удовольствием на военной базе. Поэтому инстинкты возобладали над разумом — Рей машинально схватила два кусочка, один запасливо спрятав в карман тренировочного топа, наплевав на то, что ткань топорщится и пачкается, а другой сунула в рот.

И застыла от сладкого пикантного ощущения сочной мякоти на языке. Нежно-розовый фрукт оказался непередаваемо сочным, и ее глаза жадно следили, как капелька бледного сока медленно катилась по руке. Наверное, это была лучшая трапеза в ее жизни, и хотя ей редко доводилось пробовать фрукты, она знала, что этот вкус останется в памяти на долгие годы.

Как и с настоящей водой в освежителе, Рей не стала долго раздумывать, а просто насладилась роскошью, которую Рен упорно ей навязывал. Откусив от фрукта еще раз, Рей поняла, что не в состоянии оторваться от сочного плода, и позабыла про изучение панелей, облизывая сахарный сок, не утруждаясь манерами и приличиями. Закончив, она решила вернуться к тарелкам и набить карманы этим угощением. Кто их разберет: было это повседневной пищей или яствами для особого приема?.. Она вонзилась зубами в податливую плоть, чувствуя, как сок стекает по подбородку и, не удержавшись, вылизала липкую от сока руку.

Вот именно в таком виде ее и обнаружил вошедший в каюту без маски Кайло Рен. Взгляд Верховного лидера объединенной галактики скользнул по ней — по влажным рукам, бессовестно испачканному лицу — и уперся в широко распахнутые глаза… Пожалуй, Кайло Рен еще никогда не выглядел таким голодным.


	7. Chapter 7

_Ловко лавируя между цветочными горшками, размещенными словно по прихоти свихнувшегося садовника, Рей взволнованно мерила шагами небольшую комнату. Когда она подыскивала мотель, ее привлек яркий вход, увитый цветочными лозами. Впрочем, тогда она едва ли подозревала, что прогулка по номеру будет смерти подобна._

_Ценой исцарапанных ног Рей научилась обходить горшки с гигантскими растениями, беспорядочно расставленными на полу. Она замерла, чувствуя подступавшее раздражение. Кому могло прийти в голову забить помещение размером с кают-компанию «Сокола» тридцатью семью видами растений? Местный умелец, видимо, не знал меры или испытывал некую ностальгию по зелени. Даже недавней жительнице пустыни, кропотливо ухаживавшей за крохотным умирающим бутоном, чудом пробившимся сквозь песок, подобное казалось перебором._

_Желудок дал о себе знать, в очередной раз жалобно заурчав, Рей схватила со стола протеиновый батончик, тут же впившись в него зубами, и снова принялась в нетерпении ходить по комнате. Она почти определилась с тем, что скажет. Объяснения даст четкие, лаконичные — и спокойные, уверенно придержав некоторые детали при…_

_Стук в дверь отвлек ее, и Рей обернулась, забыв о своем недовольстве обстановкой. Безрадостно положив еду на стол — аккурат между двумя раскидистыми зелеными насаждениями — она сделала глубокий вдох. Время пришло, настала пора действовать. И с решимостью двинувшись вперед, осторожно приоткрыла дверь._

_На них была обычная одежда. Кожаная куртка Финна — или, если точнее, бывшая куртка По — висела на локте хозяина ввиду теплой погоды. Но оба, бывший штурмовик и пилот, выглядели почти так же, как в последний раз, когда она их видела. Сейчас их отличала только тревога, явственно читавшаяся на лицах, и отсутствие улыбок, к которым она успела привыкнуть за время знакомства. Финн и По смотрели так, словно не верили, что это действительно она выглядывала из-за двери дешевого мотеля, прячась за снопом свисавших листьев._

_— Финн!.. По! Как же я рада вас видеть! Проходите! — Рей старалась казаться искренней, но голос звучал глухо и устало. Она настолько переволновалась из-за предстоящей встречи, что сил не осталось даже на обычную радость. Она распахнула дверь шире, впуская их, с тихим: «Осторожно, цветы», и они вошли, не отрывая от нее глаз, словно от нежданного Призрака Силы._

_— Рей… — выдохнул Финн, когда она заперла дверь — его лицо мгновенно помрачнело, едва он заметил ее положение. А По замер как вкопанный, с открытым ртом и даже не пытаясь отвести взгляд. Бережно положив ладонь на округлившийся живот, Рей поняла, что, так или иначе, но ей теперь отступать некуда._

_— Я знаю, что это неожиданно, но я в полном порядке, правда. — Очевидно, что слова прозвучали неубедительно — мужчины смотрели на нее с откровенной жалостью, поэтому Рей поспешно начала выдавать подготовленную ложь: — Все… случилось на Асмеру. Когда я искала запчасти для «Сокола», встретила одного человека. Торговца._

_— Асмеру? — протянул По. — Как долго ты находилась там? До нас дошла информация о странной активности на планете, но к тому времени, как мы добрались туда, тебя уже и след простыл._

_Ей не понравилось, как это было сказано. Если они уже осведомлены о ее пребывании на Асмеру, значит, знали, что она сделала с теми отморозками. Но рассказать о случившемся было невозможно, не раскрыв при этом все карты, поэтому ей пришлось продолжить свой печальный рассказ._

_— Да, я не задержалась… Все было… сложно. Тот мужчина был приятным и хорошо со мной обращался, но ему не хотелось покидать планету, а я не хотела там оставаться. И спустя пару месяцев я осознала, что забеременела, и решила сохранить ребенка._

_Они смотрели на нее, не произнося ни слова, и все, на что Рей хватало сил, это сохранять ожесточенную решимость на лице. Впрочем, вряд ли они купились на ее ложь. И если По выглядел заметно встревоженным, то Финн находился в полном замешательстве._

_Наверное, стоило предложить им присесть. Происходящее совсем не напоминало счастливую встречу, о которой она иногда позволяла себе помечтать. Сейчас они стояли будто чужие, как обычные незнакомцы, словно не она вела «Сокол» рядом с «Икс-вингом» По через скальную гряду на Такодане, и не она в ужасе стискивала голые плечи Финна, когда тому пришлось практически нести ее по мелководью, чтобы научить плавать. А сколько раз они — все втроем — сидели допоздна, болтая о жизни, веселясь, и Рей дорожила этими воспоминаниями больше, чем всеми разбитыми безделушками, составлявшими ей компанию в безрадостном обиталище на Джакку. Единственными вещами, которые скрашивали ее существование, не считая снов._

_И вот теперь она обманывала их. Людей, ставших ей по-настоящему родными, своих друзей. Эти люди приняли ее со всеми недостатками, заботились о ней, и вот как она им отплатила?.._

_— Рей… — заговорил Финн, проведя ладонью по лицу. — Я… честное слово, не знаю, что сказать. — Его взгляд снова упал на ее округлый живот, и это, кажется, вывело его из оцепенения. Он попытался улыбнуться — правда, получилась лишь тень его обычной улыбки. — Тогда… мои поздравления?.. Наверное… Поверить не могу._

_— Спасибо, — кротко отозвалась она, не почувствовав слезинки, которая скатилась по щеке и упала на живот._

_Сочувствие смягчило хмурое выражение на привлекательном лице По, и он шагнул к ней, ласково приобнимая за плечи._

_— Ты в порядке, Рей?_

_Она вовсе не хотела лгать им. Ее друзья такого не заслуживали. Они были единственными людьми в галактике, не считая кровожадного монстра, которым было небезразлично, жива она или мертва. И сейчас она предавала их доверие, будто для нее они ничего не значили!_

_Но как признаться?.. Рей не представляла, с чего начать._

_— Простите… гормоны. В последнее время с ними нелегко, — засмеялась она, но смех, скорее, напоминал сдавленные рыдание. Крифф, она все испортила! Разговор должен был быть коротким, поверхностным. Она сообщила бы о том, что ждет ребенка, а они, задав пару вопросов, сказали, что скучали, и поделились тем, чем занимались в ее отсутствие. Конечно, с ее стороны истории вышли бы выдуманными — но они бы поверили, ведь это были ее друзья. И потом разошлись. Но теперь она понимала, что не в состоянии пройти через это. Словно надежная плотина прорвалась, освобождая долго сдерживаемые безмолвные слезы, вдруг показавшимися нескончаемыми. Ее рана была слишком глубокой, и Рей не знала, как справиться с этим._

_Продолжая успокаивающе обнимать ее, По разглядывал ее с откровенным сочувствием и с чем-то еще, очень знакомым. Рей и раньше видела этот его взгляд — обычно, когда кто-нибудь пытался убедить его, что, да, конкретно этот маневр непригоден из-за высокого риска. Но шестеренки в его голове крутились с молниеносной быстротой — она иногда забывала об этом, а в этом заключалась его величайшая сила. Для него не существовало слова «невозможно». Он взвешивал за и против, сам рассчитывал дистанцию, сам регулировал траекторию и находил решение, ибо альтернативой были смерть или обнаружение. По считался лучшим пилотом Сопротивления не без причины, но, кроме того, он был прекрасным другом._

_— Ты дашь нам минутку переговорить с глазу на глаз, прийти в себя? — вдруг громко спросил он. Его голос казался странным и… наигранным, словно он зачитывал сценарий дешевой голодрамы. — Мы будем неподалеку, за дверью. Идет, Рей? — Она медленно кивнула, глянув на нахмурившегося Финна, который явно был не согласен с приятелем._

_По отступил и не спеша направился к выходу, уверенно и громко шагая по «минному» цветочному полю. Его необычное поведение сбило с толку Рей, и не только ее — Финн смотрел на него, как на помешанного. Тем временем По широко распахнул дверь и, выдержав паузу, захлопнул ее, так и не выйдя наружу._

_Рей уже собралась спросить, что происходит, но По предостерегающе поднес палец к губам. Забравшись рукой под воротник, он вытащил маленький кругляшок и прижался большим пальцем к выпуклой стороне, после чего с заметным облегчением вздохнул, и его плечи облегченно опустились._

_— По, — возмутился Финн. — Тебе что, ударило в голову то отвратное пойло от Ридека? И если, вуки гребаного, ты…_

_— Я не сошел с ума, — без тени улыбки перебил его По, не убирая пальца с кнопки. — На мне был жучок._

_Рей ахнула, а бывший штурмовик тут же взвился:_

_— Что?!_

_— Погоди, — попросил По, виновато глядя на обоих. — У меня не было выбора. Генерал беспокоилась… Она считала, есть вероятность того, что нас заманивают в ловушку. Слишком много странностей, Рей. Твое сообщение пришло почти через год полной неизвестности. Даже если мы четко видели тебя на голограмме, и ты не выглядела подавленной или раненой, оставалась вероятность, что тебя могли принудить к этому. Или…_

_— Или я вела вас в ловушку по своей воле, — тихо закончила за него Рей, вытирая мокрые щеки._

_— Поначалу я даже не думал о таком, Рей. Мы оба прекрасно знаем тебя, ты бы никогда не перешла на Темную сторону. Но генерал была в растерянности, когда ты бросила обучение и покинула Люка. — По сунул жучок в карман и вернулся к креслу возле заставленного растениями столика, не глядя на потрясенного Финна. — И я подумал, что, возможно, тебя держит в заложниках поганый ублюдок Кайло Рен. Впрочем, я все равно бы полетел к тебе на помощь._

_— Что бы ты сделал, будь это правдой? — спросила Рей, пытаясь спрятать волнение при упоминании этого имени — в действительности она не заслуживала даже стоять рядом с По._

_— В итоге, несмотря ни на что, мы с Финном решили прийти. Больше добровольцев не нашлось. — Он, похоже, осознал, как плачевно это прозвучало, и попытался подбодрить ее: — Не подумай, что остальным все равно, Рей, но они не знают тебя так, как мы. Ни у кого, кроме нас, нет уверенности в твоей преданности. Поэтому генерал вручила мне жучок и велела держать при себе. Она волнуется о тебе, даже если ей приходится в первую очередь думать о безопасности Сопротивления._

_Кивнув, Рей отвернулась. Друзья стольким рисковали ради нее — своей жизнью, своей верностью общему делу…_

_— Выходит, ты намеренно хранил это в секрете от меня, По? По-твоему, я не способен держать язык за зубами? — процедил Финн, пока она молчала._

_— Я не мог сказать тебе. Надеюсь, из твоей памяти не улетучился тот бар на Рилоте? — По скептически поднял бровь._

_Финн закатил глаза._

_— Это несправедливо! Вдобавок ты не вправе сваливать вину целиком на меня! Тому парню не хватало половины лица, и никто не счел нужным предупредить меня до того, как я вступил в милую беседу со Склизким Гондро…_

_— Как бы там ни было, — продолжил По, — я не хотел обманывать тебя. Рей, мы пришли, чтобы помочь, и у меня есть чувство, что для тебя окажется не лишним плечо, на котором можно поплакаться. Или на которое можно опереться. Все, что хочешь, но будь с нами честной. Что случилось на самом деле? Почему ты сбежала? — Его глаза опять опустились к ее животу, но он быстро опомнился, терпеливо встречая ее взгляд._

_И Рей не выдержала. Слезы брызнули заново, а плечи затряслись от всплеска чувств, которые так долго были заперты в ее душе. Они вырвались на свободу, но — странное дело — слезы принесли облегчение. Она не плакала с тех пор, как покинула «Финализатор», но каком-то образом пара минут в обществе друзей заставила ее разрыдаться, как ребенка. Друзья помнили ее, верили ей и рисковали всем ради нее. Теперь ее очередь довериться им!_

_Она почувствовала, как сильная рука обхватывает плечи и прижимает ее содрогающееся тело к широкой теплой груди, и уронила голову на плечо Финна. Ее трясло от нахлынувших эмоций, и она обняла его так сильно, насколько могла._

_— Все хорошо, Рей, — прошептал Финн ей в волосы. — Поплачь, если надо. Мы здесь. Мы всегда будем рядом._

_К моменту, когда слезы иссякли, в комнате уже сгустились тени. Она наконец высвободилась из рук Финна и со слабой улыбкой вытерла покрасневшие и опухшие глаза. Но ей было лучше. Друзья больше не казались чужими. Она посмотрела на По, улыбаясь шире, и тот поймал ее руку и одобрительно сжал. А после Рей присела на край стола, поскольку Финн уже занял единственное кресло в номере._

_— Не знаю, с чего стоит начать… — нерешительно проговорила она, не поднимая глаз._

_— Начало — это уже хорошо, — усмехнулся По, пожав плечами, а бывший штурмовик продолжал глядеть на нее с неподдельной заботой — и это придало ей сил открыть рот и выдавить первые слова своей душераздирающей истории._

_— Ладно, — сдалась Рей со вздохом. — Все началось на «Старкиллере»…_

***

_Когда она умолкла, было далеко за полночь, и теплый ветерок из окна нес приятную прохладу. Слез пролилось много, так много, сколько не набралось бы за всю ее жизнь. Но в ответ Рей получила столько добрых слов утешения от этих двоих — что только сейчас осознала, как сильно в них нуждалась. Конечно, и Финн, и По ясно выражали смешанные чувства от некоторых подробностей ее рассказа, но ни словом не осудили ее._

_— Что же, Рей… — выдохнув, подытожил По. — Мне сказать нечего, кроме того, что мы не выдадим тебя. Будь что будет, — вдруг добавил он со своей любимой плутовской ухмылкой, как если бы ему объявили о невыполнимом задании. Рей благодарно улыбнулась в ответ, но тут их внимание привлек Финн, поднявший руку._

_— У меня вопрос, — напряженным голосом произнес он и нахмурился._

_Рей настороженно посмотрела на него._

_— Почему здесь столько криффовых растений?_

***

Прошлому было суждено повторяться снова и снова.

Рен, преследующий ее на Такодане, под лиственным покровом леса, сквозь который едва пробивались солнечные лучи.

Рен, отбросивший маску, чернильным пятном посреди ледяного ландшафта преградивший им путь.

Рен, настигавший ее среди горящих развалин рынка на Каридефе.

Рен, надвигающийся на нее в зловещей тюрьме Морабанда.

Неспешные шаги хищника, взгляд одержимого и голос, говорящий ей о том, чего он хочет.

И вот сегодня… он снова приближался к ней, застав в столь неловком положении во время завтрака.

Сколько бы Рей ни пыталась избежать этого, история решительно была настроена повторяться. Но теперь вдобавок вероломная судьба перекрыла ей все пути к отступлению. Рен практически навис над ней, прежде чем схватить ее руку с зажатым кусочком фрукта. Его глаза пристально уставились на ее испачканный соком подбородок, и мужчина медленно облизнул губы, словно пробуя его на вкус.

— Я пришел сообщить, что мальчик с сопровождением скоро навестит тебя, — он не отрывал взгляда от нижней половины ее лица, — и проведет с тобой день, а вечером отчитается передо мной насчет боевой подготовки.

— Хорошо, — ответила Рей, с опаской глядя на него. Он находился слишком близко и держал ее, но когда она попыталась забрать руку, его хватка стала жестче.

— У нас пятнадцать минут, — вдруг сказал Рен странно напряженным голосом.

— Пятнадцать минут. Лад… — Он дернул ее на себя и без предупреждения приник к ее лицу, проводя языком по заляпанному подбородку и влажным губам. Рей не шевелилась, не зная, как реагировать на неожиданное нападение, но когда он проник в ее рот, захватывая его в голодном жадном поцелуе, едва не выронила фрукт. Выронила бы — если бы не пальцы Рена, стиснувшие ее с неожиданной силой. Свободной рукой он зарылся в ее распущенные волосы, продолжая сцеловывать с губ липкий сладкий сок.

— Подожди… — с трудом дыша, она попыталась остановить его, но невольно задрожала, увидев, как он облизнул губы, оторвавшись от нее.

Рен качнул головой — его почти черные глаза горели решимостью.

— У нас нет времени ждать.

Потянув ее за запястье, он потащил ее за собой в направлении одной из неисследованных дверей.

— Как я уже сказал, — бросил он через плечо, нажимая несколько кнопок, — у нас всего пятнадцать минут.

Но вместо расходящейся остроконечными лепестками двери, перед ними в сторону заскользила вся стена, открывая свету из зала затемненную нишу. Ошарашенная Рей поняла, что та была просторнее, чем казалась с виду. Но не эта деталь захватила все ее внимание.

Вид открывался… бесподобный. Три огромные панели из дюрастекла составляли оболочку маленькой ниши, практически сливаясь с мерцающим звездным простором. Дюрастекло изгибалось, образуя прозрачные стены, соединяясь посередине, словно закрывшийся цветок. Наверное, если бы Рей сделала еще шаг, то создалась бы иллюзия полета в невесомости.

Прямо перед ними находился небольшой диван, достаточно широкий, чтобы на нем сидели двое — колено к колену… И даже вчерашний обзорный иллюминатор в кабинете Рена выглядел дешевой пародией по сравнению с этим великолепием.

Рен перевел ее через порог и ткнул еще в одну кнопку на консоли у входа, закрывая дверь изнутри. По-прежнему зачарованная видом за его спиной, Рей вздрогнула, когда ее внезапно развернули и заставили попятиться, придерживая за предплечье. Приглушенный звук у ног дал понять, что она все-таки выронила часть припасенных фруктовых кусочков из руки.

Рей попыталась не паниковать, но сердце громко стучало при виде дикого взгляда Рена. Он словно с трудом контролировал себя, направляя ее вокруг дивана и грубо толкая к центральной дюростеклянной панели. Пальцы беспомощно сжимали оставшийся фрукт, и сок щедро потек по локтю, когда Рен поднял ее руку над головой.

Не было времени проверять теорию об иллюзии полета в космосе, когда ее тюремщик практически раздевал ее взглядом. Его глаза разглядывали ее лицо, потом опустились на тренировочный топ, наскоро надетый за пару минут до его прихода. Мужчина, казалось, обдумывал что-то, прослеживая, как упругая ткань облегала ее стройную фигуру — от груди до ног. Рей с возмущением вдохнула. Он же не… Он же не собирался срывать с нее одежду, как вчера поступил, содрав тунику?.. Или собирался?.. Чувство самосохранения, наконец, ожило, и Рей прикрыла грудь свободной рукой, пресекая его очевидное намерение.

— Рен, только попробуй…

Но она успела забыть, как отпор разжигает огонь в новом Верховном лидере объединенной галактики. Для Рена это был вызов, а не предостережение, особенно теперь, когда она согласилась подчиняться ему. Темная бровь взлетела вверх, губы скривились в усмешке, и он отпустил ее руки, собирая в кулаке ворот топа.

Резкий вздох застрял у нее в горле, когда Рен с силой дернул ткань вверх, задирая несчастный предмет одежды, который тут же зацепился за Силовой ошейник и укутал ее с головой. Рей отчаянно забилась, поняв, что ее руки оказались зажаты внутри плотного кокона. Ей не хватило терпения порыться в дареном гардеробе, поискав белье — да и зачем оно ей, учитывая, какой упругой была ткань. Но сейчас она искренне сожалела об этом, оказавшись голой и уязвимой перед Реном — а он действительно заявлял об этом на полном серьезе — и совершенно беззащитной.

Рей попыталась опустить руки, но ее отвлекло прикосновение Рена, потянувшего ткань, чтобы высвободить ей голову. Она моргнула, наблюдая, как он осторожно вытащил ее волосы и сосредоточенно распределил их по ее плечам, словно не в силах удержаться от этого. Их взгляды встретились на мгновение, когда он отвлекся. И Рен быстрым движением поправил топ, надежно стягивая ее локти вместе и по-прежнему оставляя ее с заломанными над головой руками.

Почему ему вечно хотелось видеть ее такой?.. Рей попыталась выбраться, но из-за неудобного положения плечи неприятно свело.

— Рен… — предупреждающе начала она, но он больше не смотрел на ее лицо. Его взгляд не отрывался от ее грудей с напрягшимися коричневыми сосками, приглашающе выставленных напоказ. Ее грудь, как и прежде, была небольшой, но налилась со времени голодных лет на Джакку. Глаза Рена ласкали ее округлившиеся формы, заново пробуждая смущение после прошлой ночи.

— Они такие хорошенькие, Рей, — донесся до нее его шепот. — Они созданы для поцелуев. — Он поймал ее взгляд. — Созданы, чтобы ими наслаждаться. — Ее щеки залились краской от таких слов, сказанных вслух. Лицо Рена мягко освещал звездный свет, и она снова заметила то самое его благоговейное выражение.

Взглянув выше, он слегка прищурился. Рей с тревогой сглотнула, наблюдая, как он поднес свободную руку ко рту, сжал зубами палец перчатки, стянул ее и небрежно бросил на пол. А затем перехватил ее руки и вытащил помятый плод из ее пальцев.

Ее замешательство длилось недолго. Она вздрогнула всем телом, ощутив прохладную мякоть, коснувшуюся соска — сначала одного, а потом другого. Рен издевательски медленно водил фруктом по ее коже, обильно покрывая нежную кожу липким сладким соком. У нее перехватило дыхание, когда он закончил это занятие и замер, с восхищением оглядывая свою работу. И под его голодным взглядом Рей была не в состоянии справиться с инстинктивно напрягшимися бедрами, со стремительно повлажневшим естеством. Ее неловкое ерзание отвлекло Рена от прочих размышлений.

Он поднес фрукт к ее рту.

— Открой, — велел он строгим тоном, будто ожидая возражений с ее стороны. И, поколебавшись секунду, Рей разжала губы, но протестующее замычала, когда он втиснул его между зубами. Сахарный вкус заполнил рот, и она поняла, что млеет от сладости, несмотря на задетое столь властным обращением самолюбие.

Широкая ладонь легла ей на грудь, оценивающе приподнимая податливую плоть. Рен наклонился, и взгляд Рей застыл. Его язык многообещающе пробежался по губам, и она затрепетала, когда он завершающим жестом выжал по капельке сока на навершие каждого из сосков. А потом, прикрыв глаза, приник к ней влажным теплым ртом.

Рей приглушенно вскрикнула, почувствовав резкое изменение температуры, но Рен не остановился, продолжая обсасывать затвердевший кончик соска. Горячее дыхание щекотало кожу, заставляя корчиться от ощущений, но его напор лишь усилился в ответ. Внутри все превратилось в одно плавкое сплетение нервов — словно невидимая нить перетягивала ее изнутри, отдаваясь жаром между бедер, пока ее мучитель неумолимо доводил ее до исступления умелым языком. Рен шумно оторвался от покрасневшего соска и переключился на другую грудь, собирая оставшийся сок.

Закрыв глаза, Рей не заметила, как впилась зубами в свой импровизированный кляп, отчаянно заводясь и понимая, что не в состоянии совладать с собой. Сводящий с ума вкус божественный еды и жадные звуки, которые издавал Рен, не оставили ей иного выхода. Этот бой она проиграла.

Здравомыслие безвозвратно уплывало от нее, вместе с тем, как он осыпал ее ласками — рукой и языком, как заставлял выгибаться, бесстыдно выставляя перед ним груди. Вожделение затмевало рассудок, накаляя их ментальные узы до предела, так что, несмотря на ошейник, Рей ощущала себя переполненным сосудом. Давно забытое удовольствие и тягучая тоска смыли былые возражения, умоляя — нет, требуя, — чтобы это не прекращалось!

Рен знал, как свести ее с ума, вне зависимости от обещания ограничить свои посещения вечерами. И она… она в общем-то добровольно плыла к нему в руки. Как и прежде, он пытался сбить ее с пути, заставить утонуть в своих желаниях, превратить в ведомое похотью существо, которое было бы ему целиком и полностью подвластно. Ей необходимо было сопротивляться. Это оставалось единственным способом сохранить рассудок. Если все повторится, она никогда не сможет избавиться от его общества. И не сбежит с сыном, если визиты Рена нельзя будет предсказать. Если он будет приходить и брать ее, когда ему вздумается.

Рику. 

Она забилась в руках Рена, безмолвно протестуя. Ее малыша могут привести в любой момент, и она не позволит Рену эти… эти возмутительные — дурманящие ей голову — вольности. Он хотел смутить ее, использовать ее влечение к нему против нее. Но она скорее бы отсекла свою правую руку, чем позволила себе забыть о том, что действительно важно. И сейчас самым важным был ее маленький невинный ребенок.

Видимо, тюремщик принял издаваемые ею звуки за стоны наслаждения — и перестал терзать ее соски. Выхватив помятый кусок фрукта у нее из зубов, он окинул ее страстным взглядом и пылко прижался к губам, не дав произнести ни слова. В душе Рей вспыхнуло раздражение из-за его наглой уверенности, пусть даже чувственное прикосновение превращало ее в сплошной костер вожделения. Если не удастся отвлечь его — совсем скоро она точно не найдет в себе сил выйти из этой золотой клетки. Кроме того, не мешало бы напомнить Рену, что она не кукла, с которой он вправе делать все, что заблагорассудится!

Терпеливо выждав, пока мужчина придвинется к ней, углубляя поцелуй, она воспользовалась предоставленной возможностью и укусила его за язык, испытав ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие.

Рен вздрогнул, резко втянул воздух и, отшатнувшись от нее, с потрясенным взглядом поднес руку ко рту. Он коротко коснулся пальцами языка, но она была относительно уверена, что не прокусила его до крови.

— Ты только что укусила меня? — спросил он недоверчиво.

— Да, — свернула глазами Рей, все еще не совладав с дыханием.

Глаза Рена блуждали по ее лицу — его явно неприятно задел внезапный поворот событий, но он не ослабил хватку на ее многострадальном топе.

— Позволь узнать почему?

— У нас была договоренность, Рен. Ты обещал, что днем я буду предоставлена самой себе и смогу проводить время с Рику. Ты не соблюдаешь правил.

— Правил? — тихо повторил Рен и нахмурился. Должно быть, он еще не до конца отошел от их бурного досуга.

— Да. Правил. Причин, по которым я разрешаю тебе прикасаться ко мне… — Его замешательство постепенно превращалось в неприкрытое раздражение. Она знала, что дерзость возымеет желанный эффект и в достаточной мере остудит его пыл. Если Рен и ощутил привкус лжи, то не подал виду. Хотя, в принципе, правда была на ее стороне. Разум восставал против его близости, даже если тело мечтало о том, чтобы позволить ему сделать все, что он хочет.

Рен поднялся, возвышаясь над ней во весь свой немаленький рост в очевидной демонстрации превосходства и силы.

— Верно. Как безответственно с моей стороны, — прохладно посетовал он. Нехотя отпуская ткань, стягивающую ее руки, он отступил, дав ей возможность поправить одежду. Однако его взгляд не отрывался от ее обнаженной кожи до тех пор, пока ту надежно не скрыла черная облегающая ткань. Рей потерлась подбородком о предплечье, надеясь избавиться от липкого сока, но затея не увенчалась успехом. Благодаря Рену, решившему превратить ее в персональный завтрак, она испачкалась сильнее, чем прежде.

Неловкую паузу прервал раздавший мелодичный сигнал. Рен, ни говоря ни слова, оглянулся в сторону консоли. Судя по лицу, мысли у него были двойственные, но в конце концов он решил подойти к панели и нажать одну из кнопок.

— Дай нам минутку, Фазма, — бросил он, и Рей поняла, что происходит. Наконец-то привели Рику!

Рен открыл дверь, и яркий свет заполнил укромную комнатку. Не дожидаясь разрешения, Рей прошествовала прочь, вновь охваченная материнской тревогой и беспокойством. Она не видела сына с тех самых пор, как они расстались у хижины, и ее нервы давно были на пределе. Рен сказал, что Рику прибудет с сопровождением, и беспощадное воображение нарисовало ей образ маленького мальчика, потерянно бредущего под конвоем вооруженных солдат в белых доспехах. Несмотря на заверения Рена, что он не причинит сыну вреда, ей было жизненно необходимо увидеть ребенка и лично убедиться, что малыш здоров и невредим.

Вспомнив про Рена, она оглянулась, выискивая его, но он уже выходил из освежителя с двумя влажными полотенцами, одно из которых тут же сунул ей в руки. Мягкое квадратное полотенце вроде тех, что лежали, аккуратно сложенные стопками, только гораздо меньше. Рен принялся вытирать руки и лицо. И пусть ей не особо хотелось принимать что-либо из его рук, отказываться было глупо и по-детски, учитывая, что в противном случае пришлось бы объяснять сыну, почему она вся вымазана фруктами.

Быстро убрав с лица следы непотребства, Рей положила полотенце на ближайший столик.

— Ладно, — обратилась она к Рену, вставшему за ее спиной. — А теперь поторапливайся и открывай дверь. Я готова встретиться с сыном. — Тон был резковат, и она заметила выражение недовольства на лице Рена, прежде чем он небрежно взмахнул рукой.

Дверь плавно открылась. И Рей тут же увидела одетого в темное сына, который оживленно беседовал с высокой блондинкой — уже знакомой генералом Фазмой. Его глаза светились энтузиазмом, и генерал даже чуть улыбалась, терпеливо слушая то, что с таким удовольствием описывал мальчик. За ними свободным полукругом расположилась группа штурмовиков, но едва заметив, что дверь распахнулась, солдаты вытянулись по стойке смирно.

Вдруг Рику резко замолчал и, повернув голову, увидел Рей. Что-то сжалось в сердце при виде того, как улыбка сползла с его бледного личика. И внезапно он показался таким испуганным, что она на миг потешила себя надеждой, что причиной тому была возвышающаяся за ней темная фигура. Но мальчик смотрел не на отца, и Рей не удалось обмануть себя тем, что страх вызвал кем-то другим.

Генерал Фазма выступила вперед и, опустив руку на плечо Рику, наклонилась, шепча ему на ухо что-то ободряющее. Медленно, нерешительным шагами мальчик переступил порог роскошных апартаментов с таким видом, будто боялся, что мама может выгнать его в любой момент. Рей почувствовала подступившие к глазам слезы, грозившие ей полной потерей самообладания, но сдержалась и опустилась на колено, чтобы сгладить разницу в росте.

— Рику, — позвала она, изо всех сил стараясь не дать воли рвущимся из узды эмоциям. — Я так скучала по тебе!.. — Голос дрогнул, вопреки всем усилиям. — Очень-очень сильно.

Она раскрыла объятия, несмотря ни на что, надеясь, что ее милый малыш не сильно пострадал от свалившихся на него страшных испытаний. Но в уголках его глаз блеснули слезы, и когда она уже собралась подняться и сама подойти к нему, Рику метнулся и неуклюже зарылся ей в руки. Глубоко потрясенная, Рей, тем не менее, облегченно выдохнула, крепко прижимая его к себе, и опустила подбородок на мягкие кудри. Он уткнулся ей в плечо, но она все равно расслышала его слова — еле слышное бормотание, хриплое, сквозь с трудом сдерживаемые рыдания:

— Прости меня, мам!.. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, скажи, что ты меня не ненавидишь!..


	8. Chapter 8

_Еще со времени прошлого визита сюда Рей терпеть не могла эту планету, и «летняя» метель, в данный миг застилавшая ей глаза, не особенно способствовала изменению устоявшегося мнения. Она ненавидела ее. До Хота ей не приходилось испытывать и толики подобного холода. Мороз проникал до костей, а на ресницах застывали ледяные кристаллики. Жестокий ветер с каким-то сладострастным удовольствием выискивал малейшие зазоры в одежде, насмешливо кусая уязвимую кожу._

_Впрочем, кстати говоря, Хот был не первой планетой, где она видела снег. Лес за пределами осциллятора базы «Старкиллер» покрывал тот же белый пух, хрустевший под ногами, он лежал на скалах, на деревьях, как песок после песчаной бури. Но у нее не было времени осмысливать странное открытие — они убегали, пытаясь спастись от скорой неминуемой катастрофы. Но в отличие от «Старкиллера» с его умеренной температурой из-за постепенного коллапса ядра, Хот промерз настолько, что каждый вздох, казалось, насильственно вырывал тепло из ее тела._

_Жесткий воротник тяжелой куртки кое-как спасал, защищая нос и подбородок, но оставлял открытым остальное лицо, отчего зубы нещадно стучали на ветру. Лямка небольшой сумки была перекинута через плечо и неудобно свисала у бедра. У Рей с собой был скудный набор вещей, включавший одолженный бластер Финна, резной игрушечный «Икс-винг» — подарок от дяди По, — смена одежды и джедайский голокрон Люка со знаниями о формах боя на мечах. Последний немало удивил Рей, когда бывший учитель вложил его в ее ладонь — казалось, в этом было благое напутствие, но она лишь неловко отвела глаза и пробормотала слова благодарности._

_Идеальная белизна вокруг ослепляла — строгая и поразительно бесконечная, раскинувшаяся до горной гряды и спускавшаяся в многочисленные ущелья. Эта необъятная пустота напоминала о пустыне, выживание в здешнем краю должно было быть не менее суровым, хотя смерть, безусловно, более быстрой и безболезненной. Вероятно, в этом малонаселенном секторе галактики были и другие планеты, служившие Сопротивлению тайными базами снабжения. Но почему повстанцы решили заново использовать именно этот устаревший и заброшенный после Галактической гражданской войны пункт на планете с особенно агрессивным климатом, оставалось для Рей загадкой. Может, они решили, что будет эффективнее прятаться под самым носом у Ордена, чтобы не привлекать его внимание, но ей уже не терпелось убраться подальше с этой ледяной пустоши. Ей в жизни хватило экстремальных условий. Она сыта ими по горло._

_И все же от нее не укрылось, как загорелись глаза Рику при виде оледеневшего пейзажа, когда она сажала «Сокол» на разровненную площадку. В них светилось то самое благоговение, которое она ощущала, впервые увидев пышную растительность Такоданы. Ее сын за все свои пять лет ни разу не покидал базы Сопротивления, не знал бесконечности горизонта, не ощущал простора планеты, тем более такой огромной, как эта. Ему были привычны дюракритовые стены, мощеные полы и надежно охраняемые переходы с внушительной обшивкой, где, само собой, не нашлось бы и щели, чтобы взглянуть на зелень снаружи._

_Оглянувшись, Рей убедилась, что сын послушно следует за ней. Бледное личико Рику едва виднелось под толстым капюшоном с густой меховой оторочкой и намотанным на него плотным шарфом. Темные брови покрыли снежинки, а щеки уже обветрились и порозовели, но глаза, прищуренные от ветра, не отрывались от снежных барханов и ледяных пиков. Весь во власти изумления и любопытства, он не ощущал холод так, как она, проведшая большую часть жизни в душной сухой жаре пустыни._

_Опыт был в новинку для него и открывал юному уму возможности и перспективы других миров. О таком в детстве ей не приходилось мечтать, хотя она отчаянно старалась увидеть хоть толику этого во снах. Она узнала кое о чем, читая голокниги и слушая россказни заезжих пилотов, но Джакку приковало ее к себе голодом, бедностью и надеждой воссоединиться с несуществующей семьей. Понадобилось много лет и случайность, сведшая ее с одиноким беглецом, чтобы вырваться из этого в отчаянном сиюминутном решении, впоследствии спасшем ей жизнь. Пустыня медленно, не неумолимо забирала частички ее души, и та начинала рассыпаться под ее гнетом. Конечно, опасность, с которой она столкнулась, убегая с Финном под смертоносным огнем лазерных пушек, была не меньшей. И все же ее жизнь нельзя было назвать жизнью в полном смысле слова, пока она не покинула коварные дюны с эскадрильей истребителей Первого ордена на хвосте._

_Рей чувствовала облегчение, поскольку Рику многое понимал без слов, в том числе то, что, будь у нее выбор, она бы ни за что не отправилась на Хот. И хотела найти что-то, чтобы отвлечь его и развеять охватившую их печаль. Он произнес едва ли три слова со времени их безрадостной высылки с базы, несмотря на все попытки поднять ему настроение. Ее одаренный мальчик понимал, что она попросту пытается не падать духом, но не хмурился в ответ на ее подшучивания и наигранный энтузиазм._

_Вряд ли многим родителям приходилось сталкиваться со столь сверхъестественной проницательностью ребенка, которую ей пришлось научиться принимать. К счастью, она не обзавелась привычкой лгать ему без необходимости. Но она искренне не представляла, что будет, когда наступит миг — и Рику начнет спрашивать об отце. Финн и По замечательно заполняли этот пробел в его жизни, но теперь, когда пришлось покинуть Дантуин, шансы на то, что они снова увидятся с приемными дядями до конца войны, были невелики. Рано или поздно этот вопрос возникнет, но сейчас Рей было не до него. Прямо сейчас необходимо было сосредоточиться на том, чтобы добраться до базы «Эхо» до того, как они замерзнут до смерти._

_Ветер усиливался. Рей поежилась, чувствуя ледяные иглы, впивавшиеся в лицо. Впереди виднелось едва заметное в белом мареве очертание лазерной турели, отмечавший периметр базы. Сферический бронированный набалдашник белого цвета был точно таким же, как на картах разметки, которыми снабдила ее генерал перед отлетом. Приземлиться рядом с базой не представлялось возможным — по словам координатора, связавшегося с ними, в один из прошлых буранов были повреждены ворота посадочной площадки, и земля вокруг базы не подходила для судов с подобной массой. Но ей нужно было садиться. Ради безопасности Лея попросила ее оставить приметный корабль._

_Поэтому сегодня был ее последний полет на «Соколе»…_

_Сознание что-то кольнуло — крошечная предупреждающая искорка. Рей оторвала взгляд от уже видневшегося прибежища, обещавшего тепло, и посмотрела назад. Рику оглянулся вслед за ней, и раз они оба что-то почувствовали, значит, это было серьезным, а не сиюминутным беспокойством. И она не собиралась ждать, пока нечто, сокрытое кружащимися вихрями, даст о себе знать._

_— Рику, — она попыталась перекричать порывистый ветер. Сын глянул на нее с неприкрытым волнением во взгляде. — Давай побежим к базе… Я думаю… Думаю, что-то приближается. — Мальчик машинально кивнул и ухватился за протянутую руку, стараясь поспеть за матерью, хотя она и так замедляла шаг, чтобы он не спотыкался. Снежные заносы были столь же обманчивы, как и зыбучие пески. То, что казалось нетронутым снегом, проседало под ногами, заставляя проваливаться в сугробы по пояс._

_Она как раз вытаскивала сына из такого сугроба, в котором он оказался по самые подмышки, когда за их спинами, откуда-то из заснеженной пустоши раздался гулкий, леденящий кровь рев._

_Какое-то животное — и оно жаждало крови! По телу пробежали мурашки, и Рей вдруг осознала, как опасно близко оно находилось! Терять время было нельзя, поэтому она спешно вытащила сына из снега:_

_— Быстро, ко мне на спину!_

_Рику подчинился без промедления и крепко обхватил ее шею. Сжав его ноги под коленями, Рей бодро выбралась из проседавшего снега и со всех сил помчалась к базе. Теперь звуки определялись безошибочно: по заледеневшей земле скребли когти, и хриплое дыхание, вырывавшееся из массивной грудной клетки, приближалось._

_Существо преследовало их, и оно ускорялось. Рев прогремел снова, и рычащее эхо заставило ее содрогнуться в такт болезненному ощущению в барабанных перепонках. Она чувствовала, что сын сместился на ее спине, пытаясь обернуться, и, должно быть, увидел нечто поистине ужасное, поскольку внезапно закричал:_

_— Мама, осторожней!_

_По настоянию Люка она полностью отрезала себя от Силы, но рефлексы никуда не делись, как и послушные ноги, поэтому Рей по наитию сорвалась в сторону, тут же ощутив мощь от удара, рассекшего воздух за ее спиной. Низко присев — помня о своей драгоценной ноше, — мысленно поблагодарила удачу за то, что земля под ногами была достаточно устойчивой. Но облегчение длилось недолго, и она оглянулась, чтобы взглянуть на преследователя._

_Существо — гигантская туша белесого меха с рогатой головой и длинными желтыми клыками. Тварь была по меньшей мере раза в четыре больше нее, и Рей попятилась, когда та тяжело зашагала вперед — каждый шаг гулко отдавался по земле. Остекленевшие глаза без зрачков хищно следили за каждым ее движением, и до Рей донесся острый животный запах._

_Не хотелось подвергать опасности Рику, поворачиваясь к твари спиной, но это было неизбежно, если Рей желала подарить себе и сыну шанс на спасение._

_Снежный покров поблизости был ровным, однако в нескольких десятках метров от существа вверх поднималось скопление покрытых льдом валунов, и среди них виднелся узкий проход. Этим можно было воспользоваться, но ей не удалось бы добраться туда достаточно быстро с Рику за спиной._

_Уклонившись от очередного коварного замаха косматой лапы, она услышала, как глухо вскрикнул сын. Она осторожно стала огибать зверя, пока он приходил в себя после движения по инерции, про себя отмечая его замедленную реакцию. Тварь была огромной, и каждая из мохнатых лап запросто могла раскроить череп любого человекоподобного создания. Но его скорость существенно ограничивалась размером. Что бы ни представляла собой его привычная добыча, существо явно не было готово к встрече с ловким существом вроде Рей._

_— Рику, мне нужно, чтобы ты убежал отсюда, — проинструктировала она через плечо, не сводя глаз с неуклюже разворачивающегося чудовища. В воздухе висел раздраженный рык. — По моему сигналу ты спрыгнешь с меня и побежишь со всей силы к базе, хорошо? — Зверь начал приходить в бешенство, и Рей понимала, что, разъярившись, оно вскоре отставит охотничьи пробные атаки и бросится вперед, чтобы растоптать противника. И прежде чем это случится, она должна убедиться, что сын доберется до укрытия._

_— Мама, а если оно схватит тебя?! — закричал малыш ей на ухо, и его голос звучал так ясно и сильно, что она поняла, что он сдвинул шарф._

_— Не схватит! — отозвалась Рей с преувеличенной уверенностью, продолжая присматриваться к неповоротливым движениям животного. Оно выжидало. — Видишь, какой он медленный? Он не догонит меня. Я заманю его вон на те камни, но мне нужно, чтобы ты убежал, Рику._

_— Ладно… — В его голосе присутствовала неохотная нотка согласия, но сейчас было не время и не место успокаивать его. Она чуть присела, давая ребенку возможность сползти на землю, и тихо проговорила:_

_— По моему сигналу… — Чудовище с любопытством наклонило башку, увидев ее внезапную остановку. Должно быть, оно было не настолько безмозглым, как ей показалось вначале. И оно понимало, что жертва что-то задумала. И пусть Рей сомневалась в его разумности в общепринятом смысле, оно, безусловно, оставалось хищником со всеми подобающими инстинктами._

_Рей дождалась, пока пятки массивных лап ушли в снег — тварь готовилась к прыжку, — и выкрикнула:_

_— Беги! — Ребенок соскочил с ее спины, и она тут же рванула вперед, прямиком под агрессивный замах когтей. За мгновение до фатального касания она упала на колени и проскользнула между мохнатыми лапами. Чудом обретя точки опоры, Рей понеслась к камням, пока существо беспомощно обхватило пустоту там, где секундой ранее находилась она._

_Жуткий рев разочарования за спиной заставил ее проворней взбираться на огромные валуны и, найдя нишу, затаиться там, поджидая преследователя. Рука плавно сняла с пояса рукоять светового меча и стиснула его в напряженном ожидании._

_С грохочущим рыком зверь ринулся по ее следам, заглядывая в тесное пространство каменной ниши. Гигантская мохнатая башка повернулась, но вдруг замерла, вызвав у Рей недоумение: почему оно бросило охоту?.. Ей нужно, чтобы существо пролезло вглубь, надежно закрыв себя в узкой ловушке и дав ей возможность эффективно и безопасно избавиться от него. Существо, продолжая громко рычать, двинулось ко входу в проход и сделало несколько тяжелых шагов в тесное пространство._

_Она проследила за направлением его взгляда, и в тот же миг у нее перехватило дыхание. Рику. Рику!_

_Почему он все еще там? Ее сын замер как вкопанный чуть дальше от того места, где они расстались, но по-прежнему слишком близко! Он стоял и смотрел круглыми глазами на хищника, который бросил свою неуловимую добычу и переключил внимание на него, словно только сейчас запоздало осознав истинную опасность. Рику помчался со всех ног, но тварь, торжествующе взревев, уже направилась за гораздо более легкой жертвой. Рей выскочила из своего укрытия и одним прыжком слетела вниз, забыв обо всем и пытаясь догнать их обоих. Она должна добраться до твари первой!_

_Мальчик бежал быстро, но огромное существо было крупнее и с каждым шагом настигало его — тень почти касалась маленькой фигурки. Мохнатая лапа зашевелилась под низкий рык, готовясь к удару, и в ту нескончаемо долгую долю секунду Рей осознала, что Рику не уйти. Ребенок оглянулся, вероятно, ощутив жар, исходящий от настигавшего его существа, и Рей активировала меч. В тот же миг ее сын вскинул маленькую руку, закрываясь от возвышавшейся над ним массы мышц и меха._

_Она уже была совсем рядом и замахивалась клинком, как вдруг, издав булькающий хрип, тварь оторвалась от земли и со свистом пронеслась по воздуху. Машинально увернувшись от пролетавшей мимо туши, Рей услышала резкий гул меча, рассекавшего толстую шкуру, и ноздри наполнил запах паленой шерсти и горелого мяса._

_Продолжая хрипеть, хищник кулем рухнул на снег. Рей поспешила к Рику, судорожно хватая его за плечи и в панике осматривая на наличие травм. Внешне мальчик казался невредимым, но он так дрожал под ее руками… Рей обняла его в попытке успокоить — и успокоиться самой — и взглянула на агонизирующего зверя, валявшегося на спине на снегу. Хищника словно парализовало невидимыми путами... А это означало, что Рику невольно использовал Силу, чтобы отшвырнуть его, но каким-то образом… каким-то образом нанес ему ущерб, несовместимый с жизнью._

_Рей погладила ребенка по голове, скрытой плотным капюшоном, возвращая себе подобие самообладания, и, пробормотав сыну указание оставаться на месте, с осторожностью направилась к зверю. Туша все еще дергалась, но то были последние судороги агонии… Помедлив на безопасной дистанции, она разглядела следы крови — следствие обильного кровотечения из груди. Хищник умирал, и быстро — хрип, исходивший из легких, с каждой секундой слабел._

_Во власти испуга Рику, действуя по наитию, без тренировок и опыта обездвижил и смертельно ранил существо, способное без особого труда убить десяток человек. Он поступил так без раздумий и усилий, воспользовавшись Силой искусней, чем удавалось даже ей во время интенсивной практики с Люком. Рей понимала, почему бывший учитель и генерал были особенно озабочены необходимостью держать их обоих подальше от Кайло Рена и Первого ордена. Рику родился необыкновенно одаренным, и легкость, с которой он смог убить в столь юном возрасте, была желанным трофеем для Темной стороны. Одержимость Рена не закончится на Рей, она перейдет и на ее сына._

_Заслышав шум вдалеке, Рей вскинула голову. Судя по гостеприимности приема на этой планете, встреча с ее фауной не сулила ничего хорошего. Крепко сжав Рику за руку, она повела его в сторону базы, держа перед собой световой меч. Если животное не было одиночкой, ей надо было оставаться начеку, на случай, если подоспеют его сородичи. И вряд ли удача улыбнется ей во второй раз. Неясный шум становился громче, и Рей почти смирилась с неминуемой угрозой, уже всей душой ненавидя эту планету…_

_Темнеющие фигуры вдали — все, что удалось разглядеть поначалу, — в скором времени превратились в вооруженных солдат. В поднимающихся вихрях бурана они спешили навстречу с винтовками наперевес, одетые в белую маскировочную форму, продвигаясь вперед рассредоточенной группой._

_Плечи Рей облегченно опустились, и она погасила меч. С базы пришло подкрепление._

_— Привет! — воскликнул командир отряда, перекрикивая порывы ветра. Усы на его пожилом располагающем лице были такими же белыми, как снег вокруг. — Мы засекли, как вас выслеживала вампа. Мерзкие твари! — громко посетовал он. — В такую погоду у них лучшая охота, а из-за снега мы не могли сделать точный выстрел из турели._

_Он окинул взглядом неподвижную тушу, уже припорошенную снегом, и повстанца, очевидно, немало озадачил вопрос, как худенькая девушка и ребенок управились с этим животным, но он промолчал._

_— Извините, что мы опоздали на вечеринку. Рей, верно? — Он протянул руку в толстой перчатке, и Рей медленно пожала ее, еще не оправившись от резкого притока адреналина. — Дрю с вышки связи сообщил, что вы приземлились. Я капитан Томсал. Идемте с нами, подальше от проклятой метели. В ангаре вас ждет до краев заправленное судно, полное припасов. Подарок генерала Органы._

_Она рассеянно кивнула, воздержавшись от ответных любезностей, мечтая поскорее оказаться в тепле. Лишь бы выбраться с этой планеты и никогда не возвращаться…_

_Сын неожиданно вцепился ей в руку, и Рей с тревогой оглянулась на него. Мог ли он чувствовать скрытую угрозу, неочевидную для нее? Но при виде уже замерзших дорожек от слез на щеках она осознала причину его смятения._

_— Рику, — мягко позвала она, притормозив. Повстанцы базы «Эхо» повели их, поместив в центре отряда. Двое солдат позади замыкали колонну, но находились на достаточном отдалении, чтобы не слышать разговора матери с сыном. Несмотря на пронизывающий холод, Рей не желала оставлять ребенка наедине с лишними переживаниями. Наклонившись, она обняла его за плечи. — Ты не специально. Я знаю._

_— Я просто пытался оттолкнуть его, — прошептал он так тихо, что слова почти потерялись в шуме ветра. — Оно… Я с-с-сильно его ранил?_

_Она не знала, как ответить ему, не обрушивая на него тяжести правды. Но еще Рей была уверена, что точно не хочет, чтобы он сокрушался из-за момента, когда стоял вопрос о жизни и смерти. «Гнев и страсть ведут к Темной стороне», — любил напоминать Люк, но если дело касалось выживания… Нет, Рей научит его ограниченно применять Силу. Она спасет его в тяжелых ситуациях, подобных этой, и ей не хотелось бы, чтобы случившийся урок оказался забыт._

_— Это было чудовище, Рику. И при встрече с чудовищем, которое хочет навредить тебе, ты должен защищаться любой ценой. — Она провела ладонью по его лицу, стирая следы замерзшей влаги. — Только помни: не у всех монстров есть шерсть и клыки. Иногда монстры бывают людьми._

_— Но как мне узнать, кто из них монстр? — нахмурился мальчик._

_Рей взяла паузу, чтобы подумать над ответом, несмотря на очевидное нетерпеливое стремление сопровождающих убраться с открытой местности. Но объясниться с Рику было важно, как никогда, и ей надо было убедиться, что он все понял правильно._

_— Суди по их поступкам, — наконец ответила она. — Настоящий монстр всегда покажет тебе, кто он на самом деле. В конце концов каждый открывает свое истинное лицо._

***

Ее ребенок — ее милый печальный мальчик, который научился занимать себя сам, когда она и его приемные дяди были слишком заняты или дети на базе слишком пугались его — думал, что существует возможность, чтобы мама была способна ненавидеть его…

Рику крепко прижался к ней, и она почувствовала, как он тяжело дышит, пытаясь сдержать слезы. Ему казалось, что она винит его в случившемся! Хотя, поймав его в минуту одиночества, им безжалостно манипулировал его отец! У Рей зачесались руки схватить световой меч и оставить Рену еще один памятный шрам! Ее мальчик ни разу за всю свою недолгую жизнь не причинил вреда ни одной живой душе _намеренно_ , поэтому мысль, что он мог стать причиной горя матери, особенно сильно опустошила его. К сожалению, Рей находилась к Рену спиной, и не могла — несмотря на горячее желание — испепелить его взглядом, поэтому сосредоточила силы на том, чтобы развеять страхи сына.

— Малыш, — прошептала она в темные кудри и когда услышала, что он хлюпнул носом, отстранилась, чтобы взглянуть в его повлажневшие глаза. — Выслушай меня, — попросила она, крепче сжимая маленькие плечи. — Я никогда, ни за что в жизни не смогу ненавидеть тебя. Что бы ни случилось. В том, что произошло, нет ни капли твоей вины. Ты понял меня? — Но он посмотрел в пол и понуро кивнул, отчего у нее снова разбилось сердце.

— Я люблю тебя, — уверила его Рей, вложив в слова душу, и искренне обрадовалась, увидев, что он робко посмотрел на нее. — Я всегда буду любить тебя. Ты мой маленький лучик звездного света, — добавила она с легкой улыбкой.

Его щеки порозовели, и мальчик, скользнув взглядом за ее плечо, молча наклонился и обнял ее за шею. Рей прижала его к себе, не поняв, почудилось ли ей смущение от произнесенного вслух перед Реном детского ласкового прозвища. Раньше сыну нравилось, когда она звала его так, поэтому было особенно трудно принять факт, что он или вырос из этого, или беспокоился о мнении отца, с которым никогда ранее не встречался. Разум полелеял короткую, но жестокую фантазию о том, как сладко было бы выдрать роскошные волосы Рена и расцарапать ему лицо в качестве возмездия за тлетворное влияние на сына.

Генерал Фазма деликатно кашлянула, и Рей опомнилась. Она успела забыть, что эта женщина по-прежнему находится тут.

— Верховный Лидер, — благодушно произнесла генерал с безошибочным корусантским выговором. — На мостике требуется мое присутствие, но я полагаю, вы дадите мне знать, если вам понадобится что-нибудь еще?

— Конечно. Свободны, Фазма, — тот, к кому она обращалась, ответил своим привычным властным тоном, в который, тем не менее, закрались странные интонации. — Как и всегда, я приветствую вашу инициативу.

Фазма коротко отдала честь, но перед уходом сделала паузу, посмотрев на мальчика.

— Было весьма приятно встретится с тобой, Рику. Ты действительно исключительный молодой человек. — Это было сказано с улыбкой в голосе, и Рей удивленно наблюдала, как ее сын, освободившись из ее объятий, выпрямляется, подняв подбородок.

— Спасибо, генерал Фазма, — серьезно ответил ребенок, вызывая у Рей еще большую оторопь неслыханно официальным тоном. Прошла всего пара дней разлуки, но поведение Рику казалось непонятным! Он, как и раньше, был ее милым маленьким мальчиком, что доказало их эмоциональное воссоединение, но сейчас его манеры граничили с непривычной… галантностью. Ему же всего шесть! И у Рей зародились серьезные подозрения, что к этой перемене приложил руку его отец, и ей не терпелось поскорее привести ребенка в норму.

Тем временем Фазма коротко наклонила голову и покинула покои Рей, махнув ожидавшим ее штурмовикам. Несколько быстрых решительных шагов — и генерал исчезла из виду, вместе со своим вооруженным эскортом.

Но двое из ее штурмовиков, оставшиеся на месте, внезапно шагнули вперед и переступили порог, встав у самых дверей. Стражники, осознала Рей с усилившимся раздражением. Поднявшись на ноги, она немедленно повернулась к Рену.

— Это еще что? — она ткнула пальцем в сторону солдат. — Я думала, мы договорились, что я спокойно проведу время с сыном!

Рен мельком глянул на мальчика, а потом с заметным холодком встретил ее взгляд.

— Так и есть. Но вы будете проводить время под присмотром.

Рей почувствовала, что начинает закипать. С каким удовольствием она бы высказала ему все, что было у нее на уме, но в присутствии ребенка это было неподобающе и небезопасно.

— Прекрасно. Что-нибудь еще, о великий и могущественный Верховный лидер? — Прищурившись, она остро взглянула на него.

Он недолго помолчал, прежде чем шагнуть к ней и обхватить голой рукой ее предплечье.

— Да. Минутку твоего времени наедине.

Рей побледнела. Ей определенно не улыбалось снова остаться один на один с Реном, но спорить при ребенке было еще хуже. Рику и без того следил за ними с видимой тревогой, не сводя глаз со стиснувшей Рей руки. Прятать сильные эмоции от такого одаренного ребенка было тяжело, но она должна была сделать над собой усилие и избавить его от дальнейшего стресса.

— Ладно, — выдавила она с натянутой улыбкой.

Глаза Рена сузились, но он перевел взгляд, обратившись к ребенку:

— Панель на стене идентична той, что расположена в твоей комнате, — указал он, поведя подбородком в направлении иллюминатора. — В разъеме есть съемный датапад, как твой, с тем же принципом работы. Поразвлекайся, пока я побеседую с твоей мамой.

Она смутно удивилась, чем занимал себя Рику эти дни. Рен, очевидно, пытался отвлечь его от сложившейся ситуации новейшими разработками Первого ордена, хотя сейчас это вряд ли играло роль, поскольку от нее не укрылось, как настороженно Рику кивнул отцу. Их сын был слишком восприимчив к чужим эмоциям. Именно это помогло ему понять, что дети на базе Сопротивления в страхе сторонились его, это было причиной, по которой он всегда знал, когда обнять ее, чтобы поднять настроение. В некотором роде он повзрослел слишком рано. И сейчас понимал, что в происходящем есть нечто неправильное, и Рей уже сожалела, что решилась дерзить Рену при нем. Она не хотела, чтобы сын беспокоился за нее.

— Все в порядке, Рику. Мы ненадолго. И потом ты покажешь мне, что может делать это устройство.

Она попыталась улыбнуться, но Рен потянул ее в спальню и, дождавшись, пока дверь за ними закроется, развернул лицом к себе. Рей дернулась, но он сжал ее руку сильнее.

— Ты не будешь подрывать мой авторитет перед ним, — в его голосе отчетливо слышалась угроза. — Это понятно?

Рей почувствовала, как с вызовом сжались губы. Ей не понравилось, как прозвучало это предостережение, и то, как он откровенно пользовался своей тактикой манипулирования.

— Это мой сын, Рен. Но как скажете, Верховный лидер! Ваше слово здесь, конечно, закон! — закатив глаза, съязвила она.

— Мое слово закон повсюду, — ответил Рен, не отпуская ее и склонившись к ее лицу. — На случай, если ты забыла, я — Верховный лидер объединенной галактики. И пусть ты похитила его у меня, мальчик — моя кровь. Я единственный, кто способен обучить его Силе, поэтому представление, которое ты устроила в той комнате, не повторится более. Ты не будешь вмешиваться.

— Какое же ты конченое чудовище! — закричала Рей прямо ему в лицо, толкая в широкую грудь свободной рукой. — Я не дам тебе сделать это, Рен! Не позволю сотворить с моим сыном то, что Сноук сотворил с тобой! Рику добрый и замечательный мальчик, он гораздо лучше, чем все, что ты в состоянии себе навоображать! И он считает, что ответственен за случившееся! Но нам обоим прекрасно известна правда, не так ли?! Это только ты, твои извращенные грязные фантазии! Где я с восторгом падаю в твою постель и забываю кошмарные вещи, которые ты сделал! Где я добровольно позволю тебе испортить моего сына и превратить его в оружие для твоей ужасной империи! Я не смирюсь с этим, Рен! Я слишком люблю его, чтобы сидеть и смотреть, как он страдает!

Не произнеся ни слова в ответ, Рен отпустил ее. Не ожидавшая этого Рей растерялась, но мужчина тут же сжал ее подбородок, чем напугал только сильнее, продолжая молча рассматривать ее лицо. Странно, но он не казался рассерженным ее гневной отповедью, нет. По сути, он смотрел на нее так, словно пытался что-то сопоставить.

— Я знаю, что ты заботишься о нем, — наконец произнес Рен. — Твои материнские инстинкты делают тебе честь.

Отведя глаза, Рей попыталась отстраниться, чувствуя себя неловко под давлением его взгляда. Рен неохотно разжал руку, и она быстро попятилась, пока не уперлась спиной в стену, с опаской глядя на высокую фигуру. Но он отвернулся, сжав кулаки, и заговорил, старательно подбирая слова:

— Как я уже повторял, у меня нет намерения причинить мальчику вред. Мне важно, чтобы он раскрыл свой истинный потенциал. — Он посмотрел на нее с подлинным трепетом. — Сила невероятно благоволит ему — я никогда не чувствовал подобного прежде! Но он слишком мягок и доверчив. Для кого-нибудь вроде Сноука не составит труда сбить его с пути и использовать против меня. Я хочу сделать его сильным, чтобы подобного не случилось.

— Ты манипулировал им…

— Он мой сын. Едва я узнал о его существовании, то понимал, что самое безопасное место для него будет рядом со мной. Ты пыталась спрятать его от меня и наполняла его голову ложью о том, что случится, если его обнаружит Первой орден, пока сама играла в семью с жалким предателем-штурмовиком… Словно этот кусок ржавого бластера мог понять, что значит воспитывать чувствительного к Силе ребенка…

— Какое к этому отношение имеет Финн?! — возмутилась Рей, сбитая с толку его словами. — И ты на полном серьезе утверждаешь, что мне следовало бежать прямиком к тебе — тебе, бессовестному поехавшему маньяку, который охотился за мной по всей галактике, сжигая ни в чем не повинные планеты на своем пути?! Что могло быть естественней, чем заявиться к тебе и сказать: «Хей, а почему бы нам не растить ребенка вместе»?!

— В первую очередь тебе не надо было покидать меня! — зарычал Рен, и странным образом его разум вдруг открылся для нее. Из-за ошейника было сложно отгородиться от натиска болезненных, полных досады эмоций, моментально заполонивших ее мысли, но они исчезли с той же стремительностью, с какой появились. Было очевидно, что он не собирался делиться с ней подобным чувствами, но все-таки, глядя в его глаза, ощущая, как его грудь вздымалась от неприкрытой откровенности его речей, она знала, что в том и заключалась суть всего их конфликта.

В глубине души Рей понимала, что часть агрессивной одержимости Рена подпитывалась ее отказом от их Связи. Она безоговорочно отрезала себя от этой непреложной стороны их существования и от него самого, когда сбежала с «Финализатора». Последствия того решения еще долгое время изводили ее, подобно болезни, упорно терзавшей разум. То было одно из величайших искушений в ее жизни — снова заглянуть в его голову, на мгновение опустить свои оборонительные щиты, чтобы ощутить тепло его мрачного присутствия на том конце Уз. Но необходимость в конспирации перевешивала сиюминутные слабости, и чем больше округлялся ее живот, тем сильнее она утверждалась в своем решении держаться от соблазна подальше. Риск был слишком велик.

Но ей не давала покоя тревога… Тревога, что ее отсутствие отчасти было причиной самых громких зверств Первого ордена. Каждый раз, после того, как она ускользала от Рена буквально сквозь пальцы, рассказы о деяниях Первого ордена становились все более чудовищными, легенды о его преступлениях — все Темнее. Ее мучил вопрос, в кого превратится стоящий перед ней мужчина, если однажды ей улыбнется выбраться с его корабля? Сколько людей погибнет, если они с сыном сбегут из-под его власти?..

Она открыла рот, готовясь ответить, хотя толком не представляя, что именно, но вдруг Рен отвлекся. Он посмотрел на дверь, а затем без слов прошел вперед и распахнул ее Силой.

С другой стороны оказался Рику, который заметно вздрогнул, поняв, что на него внимательно смотрят и мать, и отец. В руках он держал тонкий, как лезвие, прозрачный датапад, но его поверхность была необычной — кристаллические беспорядочные образования, расходящиеся к краям. Рей приподняла голову и увидела, что подобное рассекало весь экран устройства. Его будто разбили, невообразимой силой ударив по центру. Но все стало понятно по виноватому взгляду Рику, когда он попытался объясниться:

— М-мне жаль. Датапад… не работает.

Рен медленно подошел к нему, аккуратно забрал из рук сына безнадежно сломанную вещь и, вкратце ознакомившись с масштабами ущерба, вручил ее обратно.

— Скажу кому-нибудь принести тебе новый.

Он оглянулся на Рей, замершую у стены, но быстро отвернулся от нее и положил руку на плечо Рику.

— У меня есть обязанности, которые я должен исполнять, но до тренировки ты волен провести время здесь. Ланч подадут через несколько часов, но воздержись от обильной пищи. У нас впереди интенсивные занятия.

Не скрывая потрясения, Рей наблюдала, как Рен провел ласково рукой по темным кудрям мальчика и прошагал мимо него в главный зал. Она вернулась к сыну и притянула его к себе, следя, как Рен покидает ее покои. По взмаху руки дверь перед ним распахнулась, и он ушел, пройдя мимо двух штурмовиков-стражей, не бросив и прощального взгляда на новообретенную семью.

— Мам, ты в порядке? — спросил мальчик, подняв к ней глаза с неподдельным беспокойством.

С нежностью обхватив его за щеку, она убрала волосы со лба ребенка и застыла, вдруг поразившись его удивительному внешнему сходству с отцом.

— Да, Рику, — ответила она с непривычным для себя замешательством и снова посмотрела на дверь, за которой скрылся Рен. — Все будет хорошо.


	9. Chapter 9

_Улицы столицы Асмеру, не отличавшиеся большой шириной и при этом многолюдные, чем-то напоминали артерии, денно и нощно подпитывавшие центр города. Старомодные дроиды-рикши и лихачи на спидерах с шумом объезжали неповоротливые транспортники — то и дело слышался визг тормозов и сигналки столкнувшихся машин. Любой, кому были непривычны душные закрытые пространства, несомненно, испытал бы смешанную и не самую приятную гамму чувств, но Рей была не из таких._

_С завидным постоянством накрапывал дождь, добавляя мокрого блеска хромированным флаерам и ржавеющим грузовикам. К несчастью, погоде было не под силу справиться с мусором, в котором погряз город, и Рей приходилось тщательно обходить мутные ручьи, вырвавшиеся на городские улицы из затопленных сточных канав. Девушка старалась пробираться неприметными улочками, прикрывая от брызг навигатор и пытаясь сориентироваться на ходу._

_Согласно расчету, магазин запчастей находился примерно в двадцати минутах ходьбы от ее текущих координат. Тесная и затемненная дорога вела вперед и по сравнению с ярко освещенными главными магистралями представлялась сущей благодатью для любого преступника. Пешеходов в таких местах было мало, немногочисленные прохожие, в том числе торговцы, предпочли укрыться от непогоды под потертыми тентами. Местные с подозрением оглядывали каждого чужестранца, хотя настороженный взгляд голодного существа был тревожно знаком ей. Рей ускорила шаг, сконцентрировавшись на светящемся блике навигатора, который заводил ее все глубже и глубже в трущобы._

_Сюда редко заглядывали городские патрули, и большая часть местных лавок были подпольными и не особо дружили с законом. Рей миновала несколько игорных заведений, борделей и лавку мясника, в которой из холодильного шкафа — если глаза ей не врали! — выглядывала человеческая рука. Но ливень усиливался, еще пуще накрывая город темной пеленой._

_Впрочем, ей доводилось видеть кое-что и похуже. Асмеру не славилась в качестве сияющего оплота морали, и жизнь на этой планете находилась в социальном упадке, будучи зачастую суровой. Исключениями были заезжие пилоты, вроде нее, или организованная преступность — бандиты, которые наживались на менее удачливых собратьях. За время своих путешествий Рей поняла, что существует немало планет, похожих на Джакку. Слабые всегда страдали больше всех, а сильные забирали себе все блага и преимущества._

_Девушка вытерла намокшее под дождем лицо. Она успела привыкнуть к такой погоде. Климат Эч-То был влажным, а в теплый сезон еще и душным, но мастер Люк никогда не позволял отлынивать от тренировок из-за непогоды. Люк… Ей не хотелось вспоминать о старом мастере прямо сейчас. Еще свежо было воспоминание о том, как она расстались, как он наблюдал за ней своим всевидящим взглядом, пока она отчаянно поднимала «Сокол» в воздух. Сейчас Люк и Эч-То находились за много световых лет от нее, а она была здесь, старательно пытаясь не поддаться разрушительной меланхолии._

_Это вышло почти незаметно — легкий вздох по ветру, но неожиданно в сознании пробудилось странное ощущение присутствия — чужое и знакомое. И, как бы ей ни хотелось не признавать это — притворяться несведущей было бессмысленно._

_— «Рен?» — пытливо спросила она, не скрывая раздражения._

_— «Вышло дольше, чем я ожидал. Но спишем на то, что тебя отвлекает некая печаль»._

_Встав как вкопанная последи посреди переулка, она явно привлекла внимание сгорбленного попрошайки, который поднял голову в ее сторону. Моргнув, Рей быстро возобновила ходьбу и тут увидела проем в здании, защищенный от дождя. Закуток находился в стороне, и она сделала вид, что рада неожиданному укрытию. Все лучше, чем стать объектом интереса местных криминальных элементов._

_— «Оставь меня в покое!» — с нажимом прорычала она, но ответом ей послужил всплеск веселья. Рен всегда был таким, до криффа драного самодовольным._

_— «Почему же, ведь нам обоим известно, как ты мучаешься прямо сейчас. Твое одиночество стало… мощнее, чем раньше. Оно взывает ко мне. Что случилось?»_

_Ей понадобилась пара секунд для осознания, что Кайло Рен из Первого ордена осведомляется о ее благополучии._

_— «Ты издеваешься? — с недоверием переспросила она. — С чего мне делиться моими проблемами со своим злейшим врагом? С хладнокровным убийцей и похитителем, который спит и видит, как бы совратить меня! Ты не просто чудовище, ты криффов псих!» — Гнев на него вспыхнул сильнее, чем обычно, хотя, конечно, причина частично крылась в недавней конфронтации с Люком. Как правило, ее самообладание было крепче._

_— «Выходит, проблемы имеются, — с пониманием отозвался Рен. — Но злейший враг? По правде признаться, я польщен, хотя враг звучит так нелепо. Я не предлагаю ученичество моим противникам. Я разбираюсь с ними быстро и без жалости, как с мимолетным отвлекающим фактором. И уж точно не теряю время, оберегая их память и рассудок, как и не даю взглянуть на то, что могло бы быть, сдайся они добровольно»._

_Чужой тон казался мечтательным, как и многообещающий, почти интимный шепот в ее голове._

_— «Нет, мы с тобой противоборствующие стороны. Наши руки одинаково запачканы кровью. И мне нравится покорять моих спарринг-партнеров, наглядно демонстрировать им ошибку в том, что они недооценили меня. Дать им почувствовать каково это — понимать, что тебя превзошли — целиком и без остатка»._

_Было бы легко поддаться соблазнительному представлению — туманному образу Рена, как учителя, и Рей — его ученицы, как они кружат друг напротив друга, постепенно приближаясь и обнажая ослепительное оружие, а потом приступают к танцу, древнему, как само время. Видение было опасно завораживающим… и будь реальность другой, не будь он рыцарем Тьмы, служившим исчадию зла, а она — потерянной мусорщицей, которой хватало безрассудства заигрывать с тем, кто шел против тех, кому она когда-то поклялась в верности… Кто знает, как сложилась бы судьба._

_Не поддавшись на обманчивые обещания, она фыркнула в ответ, отметая снисхождение и намеки, которыми сочилась его речь._

_— «Что ж, приятно было поболтать, Рен, но я здесь не для того, чтобы ты меня покорял». — Ей передалось его мгновенное неудовольствие, и она позволила себе потешиться этим. Закрыв глаза, Рей сконцентрировалась на возведении ментального барьера, который огородит ее сознание. Рен был прав — эмоции отвлекали ее слишком долго, и именно они привели к слабости, которая открыла ему дорогу. К счастью, ему были доступны лишь ее настроения, а отнюдь не мысли — к ним она решительно его не допускала._

_Еще недавно казалось, что ей удалось преуспеть в усмирении бурливших эмоций после памятного отлета с Эч-То, но сейчас те снова принялись вылезать на поверхность с силой, заставившей ее прижаться спиной к стене. Рей понятия не имела, чем сейчас занимается. Расставшись с бывшим учителем, она не представляла, какое теперь у нее место во вселенной среди людей, преследовавших свои цели. А таковая была даже у Рена — убийцы и беззаветного эгоиста. На Джакку ее единственной задачей было выжить — вытерпеть до того дня, когда родители вернутся за ней. Сейчас то прошлое было неизмеримо далеко, и Рей определенно не собиралась вспоминать о нем — чтобы окончательно не потеряться в себе. Ей чудилось, что она плывет по течению, не имея дома и цели, за которую хотелось сражаться… Словно она медленно превращалась в одинокую маленькую мусорщицу посреди песков, которые грозили поглотить ее._

_Возможно, к лучшему. Рей всегда чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке в Сопротивлении, и стоит Люку рассказать повстанцам о сцене, что разыгралась на скальной вершине Эч-То — и они никогда больше не доверятся ей. Конечно, По и Финн не покажут этого, но в глубине души разочаруются в ней. Они хорошие люди, но у них будут веские основания сомневаться в ее лояльности. Она пустила злейшего врага — каким тот, несомненно, является — к себе в голову, если не открыто выразив согласие, то втайне допустив это. Еще она продекламировала запретный кодекс древних противников джедаев и подняла руку на последнего их них. У Сопротивления есть полное право не верить ей._

_У нее по-прежнему оставался меч, подаренный Люком — конечно, не тот голубой клинок его юности, который конфисковал Рен на Каридефе, но схожее оружие, принадлежавшее джедаю из древних времен. Люк никогда не делился его предысторией, и он не воззвал к ней, как прошлый на Такодане. И все же новый клинок сослужил ей добрую службу — с ним она тренировалась на Эч-То, и нынче он без дела покоился в рюкзаке, служа болезненным напоминанием обо всем, от чего она отказалась._

_Сознание Рена снова напомнило о себе, заглядывая глубже, и Рей, сама не зная почему, позволила ему это. Ее защита укреплялась, и она была готова резко захлопнуть Связь в любой момент, если ее собеседник решит прорываться дальше, но… внутри царили холод, пустота и одиночество, а его присутствие напоминало яркое пламя, излучающее жар и страсть, и она невольно тянулась к этой опасной приманке. Сейчас ей нужно было набраться решимости, чтобы продолжить идти вперед. Но как бы ее ни манило к нему, ей предстояло вернуться на положенный путь, ведь чем дольше она медлила, тем больше рисковала утонуть в море тоски. Оттолкнувшись от стены, Рей вышла обратно под дождь — нужно было найти криффову скупку запчастей._

_Выбор планет для нее был существенно ограничен после стычки с Люком, и Асмеру казалась лучшим из имевшихся вариантов. Было самонадеянно появляться на территории, лояльной Первому ордену, а садиться на планете, связанной с Сопротивлением, Рей не хотелось самой. Но курс корабля диктовался запасом припасов и необходимостью заправки. Скудные кредиты — жалованье за работу на перегонах, — которые ей выделило Сопротивление, подходили к концу, и вскоре ей предстояло заложить что-нибудь, пока не закончились еда или кислород. Как ни печально было это сознавать, но единственным выходом было демонтировать некоторые части судна для продажи. Это расстраивало ее — она успела привязаться к старому, но крепкому кораблю и ценила его наравне с дареным световым мечом._

_«Сокол» представлял из себя сборную солянку изношенных стыков и антикварных деталей, которые удерживались вместе смекалкой Хана, уникальным гипердвигателем, впечатляющим ИИ и бортовым компьютером. Прочность судна вызывала у Рей восхищение — еще со времен спонтанного побега с Джакку. Хан не скупился на модификации: системы связи, аэродинамика и индуктор мощности были удивительными, несмотря на то, что внутреннее убранство оставляло желать лучшего — мусор, наспех спаянная обшивка, кусок которой вряд ли позволил бы ей заработать больше пары пайков в былые деньки. К счастью, жалеть было не о чем — скоро ей придется подыскать «Соколу» нового хозяина. Рей не могла исчезнуть из поля зрения Сопротивления на одном из самых узнаваемых в галактике кораблей._

_Дорога должна была пролегать вдали от хорошо освещенных центральных магистралей столицы. Но навигатор вывел ее к одному из таких оживленных проспектов, пересекавших ее путь, подобно бурной реке. Город устремлялся вверх — изломанными геометрическими фигурами на фоне серого неба._

_Рей вздохнула, хмуро глядя на устаревшее устройство. Когда-то этот навигатор принадлежал Хану, он оставил его на «Соколе» во время своего недолгого прибывания на корабле, незадолго до судьбоносной встречи с сыном… Много позже она обнаружила забытое устройство, засунутое под консоль второго пилота, но так и не удосужилась обновить в нем карты. И вот теперь ей предстояло продираться через густонаселенный район проспекта, не имея пути обхода._

_Бросив взгляд назад, на обветшалый сектор с приземистыми домами, она посмотрела вперед. Здания уходили высоко к небу, и создавалось впечатление, что их проектировали с расчетом на практикующих скалолазов. Неровные, переходящие одна в другую кровли, желоба, причудливые системы кабелей… В какой-то миг она наметила обходной путь верхами — над юркими флаерами и тяжело буксовавшими транспортниками, собравшимися вокруг грузового подъемника._

_Отступив, Рей пошла по боковой аллее, изучая возможности забраться наверх. Отыскав подходящий подход с удобным углублением в крыше, она отвлеклась на внезапный галдеж позади. Девушка обернулась и увидела, что двойные двери одного из заведений распахнулись, и оттуда появилась компания из пяти мужчин, которые смеялись и перешучивались друг с другом. Не все из них принадлежали к человеческой расе. Прищурившись, она прочла надпись на вывеску, сделанную на общегале. Так и есть. Бордель и дешевый мотель._

_Она вернулась к изучению скрытых опор на стене, но услышала гортанный смех прямо за спиной. Сознание уловило несколько праздных мыслей от приблизившихся людей — и Рей мгновенно все поняла. Закрыв глаза, она еще раз напомнила себе не реагировать на угрозу слишком рано. Но это было сложно. Один разум позади чересчур настойчиво цеплялся за ее спину, а другой — за то, какой слабой и хрупкой она выглядела._

_Рен, теплое присутствие которого продолжало ощущаться, насторожился, тоже явно приняв все это к сведению — Рей почувствовала, как его внимание сосредоточилось, и внезапно стало жарче, когда он вклинился в небольшой просвет между их разумами. Он безжалостно перебирался к ней, и она знала, что он видит и чувствует все, что доступно ей. Она не представляла, что он способен на такое, и в другое время бы яростно бросилась отстаивать контроль и личное пространство. Но резкий прилив Силы сигнализировал об опасности и предупреждал о надвигавшихся проблемах. Тех, которые она умудрилась пропустить, несмотря на то, что они находились в нескольких шагах._

_— Посмотрите, что тут у нас, парни, — с издевкой произнес насмешливый голос. — Кажется, не придется закругляться с весельем из-за того, что кончились кредиты!_

_Рей обернулась к говорившему._

_В этот же миг небо над головой решило раскрыть всю глубину ярости стихии, и дождь с удвоенной силой забил по пермакриту и крышам зданий, отбивая странную дробь. Мужчин это не напугало — вполне возможно, им был привычен такой климат. Явный заводила в компании улыбнулся ей — ровные белые зубы странно сочетались с его тучным телосложением. Вблизи он наверняка напугал бы любого, напоминая первосортного головореза, но Рей не боялась. Вид его приятелей тоже не отличался красотой и благородством, и она стиснула зубы, увидев, как один из них — некто с кучей гребней вокруг лица, похотливо облизнулся._

_Она распрямила плечи, пытаясь выглядеть внушительнее._

_— Вы совершаете серьезную ошибку, — громко произнесла она, стараясь перебороть шум от ливня и по очереди обращая взгляд к каждому из компании. — На вашем месте я бы шла своей дорогой. Я не шучу._

_Даже одна против пятерых, Рей была уверена, что легко одолеет соперников, но ничего не смогла поделать с неконтролируемым гневом, который электрическим разрядом прошелся по спине, когда мужчины дружно расхохотались — и главарь гоготал громче остальных. Она честно постаралась держаться себя в руках, но клокочущий клубок эмоций разгорался сильнее, огнем распространяясь по венам и грозя сорвать хрупкое самообладание. Чужое темное присутствие в разуме лишь подогревало это чувство в унисон с гневом, вспыхнувшим в ее душе._

_— «Они смеются над тобой, — глухо прорычал Рен. — Глупцы, чья жизнь сейчас в твоих руках, которые рассыпятся в пыль под твоими ногами»._

_Не сдержав раздражения, она оскалила зубы. Вмешательство Рена не способствовало самоконтролю. Странное ощущение в голове, двойственность сознаний, подпитывающихся друг от друга, добавляло напряжения. Его гнев был ее гневом, ее негодование — его негодованием — резкий напор мешанины из жестоких порывов и подсознательной агрессии. Да, это было очень опасно._

_— Ты храбрая малышка, — похвалил ее заводила, натешившись своим садистским чувством юмора. — Глупая, но храбрая, — Его взгляд прошелся по ее потрепанной одежде. — И мне это нравится. Почти так же, как мне нравится преподавать храбрым маленьким девочкам урок, который они не скоро забудут, — хмыкнул он, сверкнув зубами, и это словно послужило сигналом для его приятелей. Двое мужчин выступили вперед, хищно и довольно усмехаясь._

_Рей ощутила ответную ярость Рена, всколыхнувшую огнем ее рассудок от этих намеков — жгучий гнев и пышущее превосходство существа, которое не знало, каково чувствовать себя уязвимым или слабым и не иметь возможности защититься._

_Рен хотел увидеть, как они будут молить на коленях о пощаде, кипел желанием узреть отблеск светового меча в их обреченных глазах, когда меткий удар готов прекратить их бренное существование. Ее передернуло от дикости ощущений, от чистой ненависти к жалким тварям, осмелившимся покуситься на то, что им не принадлежит! Голову закружило от напора эмоций, исходящих со стороны Рена, от их незадачливой Связи. Темное, подавляющее, странно заботливое стремление пронизывало каждую ее клетку, подстрекая обратиться к насилию и жестокости. И она могла бы отринуть это… Могла бы дать разуму возобладать над инстинктом и попытаться разрешить ситуацию ментальным контролем над этими убогими уличными хулиганами. Могла бы перенаправить их мысли на менее гнусные поступки…_

_Но она поняла, что рука уже нащупала искомый предмет в рюкзаке и уверенно сжала рукоять, следя за приближавшимися нападавшими притворно наивными, полными ужаса глазами. Искусный невинный вид был следствием влияния мстительной души на другой стороне их Связи, велевшей сделать ставку на терпение, чтобы враги приняли ее за легкую добычу. Она — нет, Рен! — хотел завести их в невыгодное положение, дождаться верного момента. Ему было нужно, чтобы они подошли достаточно близко, чтобы поверили в свой шанс удовлетворить грязные желания, прикоснуться к ней грязными недостойными руками. Рей была приманкой, и в этом заключалась их последняя ошибка, за которую их ждала неминуемая расплата._

_Чужие пальцы едва не коснулись ее руки — всего пара дюймов, и прежде чем она успела осознать, что творит, клинок вспыхнул и с шипением прочертил дугу — отрубленная конечность, дымясь, шмякнулась на мокрый пермакрит. Все произошло в одно мгновение._

_Ее жертва в шоке попятилась назад, в ужасе глядя на собственную руку, а потом мужчина испустил крик. Другой нападавший так и не понял, что произошло, пока не уставился на землю, и Рей воспользовалась его ступором, чтобы прожечь аккуратную дыру в его бедре. Он заорал, но она оттолкнула его ногой, отбрасывая прочь, и оставила зажимать рану в агонии._

_Рей опустила меч, осматривая результат, и весело скривила губы. Это было на нее непохоже, но инстинкты велели действовать — и она слушалась их. Медленными пытливыми шагами она двинулась к оставшимся противникам, чувствуя удовлетворение Рена от страха, что они испытывали при ее угрожающем приближении. Она видела обреченное осознание во взгляде заводилы — он уже понял, что недооценил ее, и теперь, запаниковав, лихорадочно дергал кобуру на ремне._

_— «Бессмысленные ходячие мертвецы, — услышала она шепот Рена, наполненный мурлыкающей злобой довольной нексу. — Он еще не понимает, что его жизнь закончилась в тот миг, когда он открыл рот»._

_Рей беспокойным движением крутанула меч в руке, и от резкого гула мужчину охватил ужас — он умудрился, наконец, вытащить бластер и нацелил дуло ей в лицо. Его уцелевшие приятели последовали его примеру, и она снова принялась выжидать — неизбежное стремительно приближалось. Она сделала шаг, другой, и заводила поддался страху, дернув за активатор — и неожиданно время пришло в движение и замедлилось._

_Безусловно, она давно знала, что в теории способна на такое, но никогда не пользовалась этим приемом в бою. Ей передалось восторженное одобрение Рена, когда ее рука стремительно взлетела в воздух, останавливая бластерный заряд прямо перед ее лицом. Сжатый сгусток энергии повис в воздухе — удивительно красивый, потрескивающий, как шаровая молния, но она прошла мимо него, встав перед ошеломленными людьми, чьи глаза были полны неверия и ужаса. Словно сама смерть явилась по их души._

_— «Все верно, — услышала она благоговейный голос Рена. — Ты и есть их смерть»._

_Казалось, мужчины готовы были броситься прочь, но тут заводила шагнул в ее сторону, и тогда Рей просто заставила оцепенеть их всех. Застывшие лица, полные страха, она видела их смятение и панику. Ужас внезапной потери контроля над ситуацией от быстрого превращения жертвы в охотника. Дождь заливал их глаза, но никто не моргал._

_В нынешние времена в галактике никто по-настоящему не верил в Силу, ее считали отголоском былого мистицизма, иррациональной верой из древних времен. Рей слышала мантру, которую заводила талдычил про себя: «Этого не может быть, это невозможно!». Но вот стояла она — маленькая хрупкая девушка, без труда одолевшая тех, кто намеревался причинить ей вред._

_Ирония момента заставила Рей улыбнуться, и она снова повернула руку, отчасти имитируя движение своего Темного собеседника. А потом поднесла клинок к шее мужчины — не особо заботясь о личном пространстве и приличиях._

_— Самое смешное в уроках, — негромко произнесла она с ноткой сарказма, — то, что тебе надо знать нечто, что неизвестно твоему ученику. И, как вижу, единственное, о чем ты думаешь сейчас: каково это, быть беспомощной жалкой тварью. Тебе есть что добавить? — девушка с наигранным интересом наклонилась к своей жертве, делая вид, что ждет ответа. — Нет? Что ж, тем хуже для тебя._

_Мышцы с готовностью напряглись, но тут ее внимание привлек новый звук._

_Это был пожилой сгорбленный торговец, с ног до головы в тряпье и рванине, с поклажей, взваленной на плечи. Он прижался к стене, мечтая слиться с ней, пока наблюдал за происходящим с нечеловеческим ужасом. Нет, старик смотрел не на неподвижных ублюдков, пару минут назад намеревавшихся всласть поиздеваться над случайной прохожей… Он смотрел на нее, на меч в ее руке — столп смертоносной энергии у шеи живого существа. Он глядел на нее так, словно здесь и сейчас она была настоящим хищником. Ее губы шевельнулись в подсознательной попытке объясниться, сказать, что все не так, но старик сообразил, что ее внимание переключилось на него, и сжался, прежде чем рвануть отсюда — его сандалии застучали по земле, разбрызгивая лужи._

_И Рей осталась наедине с теперь уже своим собственным ужасом. Как ошпаренная, она в мгновение ока отвела меч от шеи своей жертвы, внезапно поняв, что задыхается от осознания того, что едва не совершила и что намеревалась сделать. Пораженная, она отступила от противников, чувствуя растущее разочарование Рена. Досаду из-за ее неспособности завершить начатое._

_— «Они заслужили это, Рей, — напомнил он, не скрывая сожаления. — Они не исправятся и найдут себе другую жертву, если ты не остановишь их»._

_— «И сколько людей станет моими жертвами, Рен? Когда остановлюсь я?» — Большой палец отпустил кнопку активации, вырубая энергетический стержень, и она встала, глядя на мужчин, по-прежнему ожидавших ее вердикта под дождем. Она оглянулась, коснулась взглядом отсеченной конечности и нашла валявшийся в луже навигатор. Кажется, она выбросила его, когда выхватила меч. И даже не запомнила, как это случилось, находясь под таким мощным влиянием Рена, что готова была поверить, что в какой-то миг ее тело перестало ей подчиняться. Наклонившись, она подняла устройство, сунув его, вместе с мечом, в рюкзак, а потом окинула недавних нападавших последним взглядом. Никто из них не шевельнулся — живые замершие напоминания о том, чем могло обернуться возмездие._

_Рей отвернулась и посмотрела вверх, выискивая подходящий выступ на здании. Пора убираться отсюда. Хотя бы ради спасения рассудка. Найдя искомое, она взялась за неприметный выступ и запрыгнула на скользкий карниз. Импровизированная дорога наверх вела по стене кособокого здания, и, достигнув крыши и потеряв тех людей из виду, Рей убрала хватку Силы._

_В воздухе разнесся грохот бластерного заряда, вошедшего в стену, но девушка не посмотрела через край, чтобы оценить последствия того, что осталось позади. Она продолжила путь, перебираясь через неожиданные провалы и держась за кромки случайных тропок, пробираясь над потоком транспорта. Она знала, что если будет смотреть назад, то столкнется с тем ужасным, что чуть не сотворила. Люк был мудр, прозрев то, что скрывалось в глубине ее души. Но она, как и раньше, все еще была не готова встретиться с этим лицом к лицу._

_Рен оставался с ней, но молчал, пока она перебиралась через линии электропередач и дымоходы, и заговорил, лишь когда она выбралась на другой стороне._

_— «Ты совершила ошибку, — с мрачным смирением констатировал он, — позволив им жить»._

_— «Да ну, — она как раз лезла вниз по водосточной трубе и остановилась, твердо намеренная попрощаться, — я уверена, некоторые сказали бы то же самое о тебе»._

_Воспользовавшись потрясенной тишиной, она без дальнейших слов разорвала Связь, тщательно обрывая все концы. И, сделав глубокий успокаивающий вдох, спустилась на землю._

***

— Они покормили тебя? Ты голодный? — Рей принялась тут же расспрашивать своего хмурого мальчика, мягко, но решительно подводя его к маленькому уголку с едой, который обнаружила во время изучения своих покоев. Рику качнул головой и забрался на один из стульев с высокой спинкой, устроившись за причудливым столиком на четыре персоны. Ступор от присутствия Рена исчез, как только тот ушел, и Рей вознамерилась расспросить сына обо всем, что произошло с момента их вынужденной разлуки. Ее мальчик слишком долго находился в компании Рена, но ей было крайне интересно, как прошла их первая настоящая встреча.

Рику положил руки на блестящую черную поверхность стола и начал ковырять заусенец, пока Рей садилась рядом с ним, наблюдая за мальчиком со все возрастающим беспокойством. Он не смотрел ей в глаза, и она внезапно ощутила бессилие, страх, что не сумеет исправить урон, который причинил Рен своим вмешательством в их жизнь.

Непокой сына уже был налицо, и Рей знала, что ей предстоит быть осторожной, если она не хочет травмировать его еще больше. Разбитый датапад, оставленный на столике в спальне, был вящим напоминанием об опасности, в которой находился ее мальчик.

Глянув на неподвижных штурмовиков, стоявших на страже, Рей открыла рот, чтобы начать разговор, но Рику первым нарушил тишину:

— Это больно? — спросил он тихим голосом, и его руки нервно дернулись.

Рей вопросительно посмотрела на него:

— Что больно, Рику?

Он слегка повернулся, наклоняясь к ней и касаясь ярко-красного камня в ее ошейнике. Она недоумевающе моргнула. Как объяснить ему такую вещь? Он не спрашивал, что это или для чего предназначено, просто хотел знать, причиняет ли оно ей боль. Значило ли это, что он понимал назначение этой вещи?..

— Нет, — ответила она после долгой паузы, аккуратно взяв его за руку и пытаясь поймать взгляд. — Это совсем не больно. Ты знаешь, что это, Рику?

Коротко глянув на нее, мальчик кивнул и снова отвел взгляд.

— Отец рассказал мне. О том, что тебе сейчас не стоит пользоваться Силой. Он сказал… Сказал, что ты можешь причинить кому-нибудь вред.

Он говорил так робко, словно боялся, что она накинется на него. Рей была готова впасть в ярость из-за уклончивой полуправды, которую Рен скормил ее сыну, но тут ее заинтересовало кое-что другое.

— Отец?.. — эхом повторила она, внимательно наблюдая за лицом мальчика, выискивая малейшие признаки возражения. — Он… сам сказал тебе звать его так?

Рику кивнул с самым серьезным видом:

— Он сказал, что я могу, если захочу.

Рей с трудом сдержалась, чтобы не схватиться за лицо. Впрочем, не стоило удивляться, хотя она надеялась, что Рен будет держать дистанцию, оставаясь холодной непреклонной фигурой вдалеке, будучи тем, по кому Рику не станет скучать, когда они сбегут из-под его власти. Однако надежда окончательно разрушилась парой минут ранее, когда Верховный лидер покинул ее каюту. Рику не отпрянул от его теплого жеста — наоборот, казалось, он утешился им.

Но она не хотела, чтобы у сына были иллюзии или ложные ожидания относительно того, каким отцом мог быть Рен. Сама будучи человеком, который позволил себе больше десятилетия тешиться ложной надеждой, она не собиралась допустить, чтобы ее ребенок попался в ту же ловушку.

— Рику… — мягко позвала она, погладив его по руке, побуждая посмотреть ей в глаза. — То, что он — твой отец, это правда. Но он не похож на отцов, которых ты видел на базе.

— Почему? — спросил Рику с невинным непониманием во взгляде.

Рей обдумала вопрос в сомнении, как правильно объяснить шестилетнему ребенку, что его отец не особо хороший человек. Далеко не хороший. Несмотря на то, что ей казалось, что Рику не страдал от отсутствия отцовского внимания, благодаря По и Финну, которые постоянно присутствовали в его жизни, Рей знала, что ее не по годам наблюдательный сын видел на базе повстанцев, как отцы обнимают детей или как целуют жен в щеку, а потом идут все вместе, взявшись за руки. Такие сцены не укрывались и от Рей тоже, и было глупо отрицать, что она не чувствовала глухую тоску в груди, которую сложно было игнорировать. Но мечты о несбыточном были не для нее.

Рику по-прежнему не сводил с нее глаз, и ей нужно было дать ему ответ.

— Твой отец не всегда делает… хорошие вещи. Это потому что, он… — она попыталась подобрать правильные слова, — он очень занятой, очень сложный человек. Ты не сможешь поиграть с ним в фатиров или в бои со щекоткой. У него не будет времени. — «Или, скорее всего, желания», — мысленно закончила она.

— Я знаю, — удивительно легко согласился Рику, словно уже знал об этом. — Отец хочет, чтобы я был сильным.

На этот раз Рей не удержалась и открыто нахмурилась, раздраженно щелкнув языком. Значит, Рен уже пытался внушить ему определенные идеи.

— У Силы бывают самые разные формы, Рику.

— Как у чудовищ? — простодушно спросил ее сын.

Взглянув на него, она бросила взгляд за плечо на стражников. Если бы не их присутствие и вероятный приказ сообщать Верховному лидеру все, что услышат, она бы попыталась объяснить Рику, каким точным было сравнение. Но, безусловно, это попадало в категорию вещей, подрывающих авторитет Рена, и хотя она не была готова с этим смириться, ей нельзя было подставлять себя вызывающим поведением. Придется с мудростью подходить к выбору решений и уметь держать себя в руках. Но шестое чувство подсказывало ей, что Рику в определенной степени понимал природу своего отца лучше, чем ей казалось.

— Да, как у чудовищ.

Рей откинулась в кресле и сменила тему разговора.

— О чем еще вы говорили? — тихо спросила она и добавила: — С отцом, — пытаясь удержать голос ровным.

Личико Рику озарилось досадой, будто ему было сложно выразить ответ словами. Он был таким вдумчивым, всегда беспокоился, что его могли неправильно понять. Рей уже думала над другим подходом к получению нужной информации, когда сын, видимо, мысленно пришел к какому-то решению, потому что полностью развернулся к ней и протянул руку к ее виску.

Рей отодвинулась.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросила она озадаченно.

Его темные глаза внезапно стали умоляющими.

— Я могу показать тебе, мам.

— Рику… — мягко начала она.

— Отец сказал, что я больше не должен скрывать мою силу, — поспешно объяснил он с заметным нетерпением в голосе. Это был по-прежнему ее маленький мальчик, но неоспоримые изменения в его поведении приводили ее в растерянность. Нетерпение. Обходительность. Отцовское влияние, можно не сомневаться.

Рей покусала губы, оглядывая протянутую ладонь. Что ж, это действительно было правдой — теперь им было нечего опасаться. И не от кого было прятаться. Но ее всерьез взволновало то, что Рен уже давал указания сыну… Все же существовали вещи, которые он в силу возраста не смог бы правильно воспринять — в отличие от нее.

— Ладно, — с неохотой согласилась она, придвигаясь ближе.

Рику коснулся пальцами ее кожи, и глаза Рей распахнулись.

***

_Он проснулся. Он лежал на кровати — очень мягкой, совершенно не такой, как тот тюфяк, на котором он спал в хижине._

_Непосредственно справа от него раздался размеренный мужской голос:_

_— Как ты себя чувствуешь?_

_Рику повернул голову и увидел отца, который сидел рядом с кроватью, подперев подбородок руками. Это был первый раз, когда он видел его лицо — но все-таки сразу же узнал его. Рику и раньше рассматривал себя в зеркале, и то, что видел там, присутствовало и в чертах его отца. У них обоих был одинаковый тон кожи, те же темные-темные волосы, совсем непохожие на каштановые волосы матери. И тихо обрадовался про себя, что у них уже имелось хоть что-то общее. Ну, не считая Силы, конечно. Рику сел, не слишком уверенно, и вдруг понял, что потерял счет времени._

_— Все хорошо, — отозвался он. Взгляд ребенка прошелся по темной одежде Рена, и Рику подумалось, что из-за нее отец, скорее, выглядит одиноким, а не пугающим, хотя решил не упоминать об этом вслух. Мама заметила бы, что говорить о таком некрасиво, но Финн как-то раз поделился с ним, что черное — цвет печали. Внутри проснулось любопытство — знает ли об этом отец._

_Отец убрал руки от своего продолговатого лица и наклонился вперед, опустив ладони на колени._

_— Ты можешь чувствовать себя слегка дезориентированным некоторое время, но это пройдет._

_Рику кивнул, хотя не очень понимал, что означает «дезориентированный». Но чувствовал он себя нормально._

_— Где мама? С ней все хорошо?_

_— Да. Она в порядке._

_— Можно мне к ней?_

_— Пока нет. Однако вскоре, когда мы прибудем туда, куда направляемся, ты увидишься с ней._

_Ему захотелось спросить почему, но сейчас его очень волновало кое-что другое. Он пожевал губу и нерешительно спросил:_

_— Она… Она злится на меня?_

_— Она расстроена. Но не из-за тебя. Ей не понравилось, что ее нашли._

_Рику подумал, что не слишком поверил отцу — он помнил взгляд матери, когда она кричала в лесу, и это сильно тревожило его. Но вдруг он заметил тень улыбки на строгом лице отца, словно тому вспомнилась какая-то шутка, которой он не хотел поделиться. Рику мог попытаться подслушать ее в его голове, но сомневался, что это допустимо. Мама точно бы стала ругаться._

_Похоже, отец улыбался нечасто, и Рику стоило промолчать, но он не хотел, чтобы отец думал, что мама глупая. Она так сильно перепугалась за него в лесу, и, в конце концов, это была его вина._

_— Она боится, — напрямик сказал он. — Тебя._

_— Она боится того, чего не понимает. — Ему понравился голос отца. Спокойный и сильный — он добавлял надежды, что однажды и его голос будет звучать похоже. — Она боится, что я могу тебе навредить._

_Хотя, может, отец все-таки понимал маму…_

_— Она очень волнуется._

_— Да. Но отныне ты в безопасности. Под защитой. И я научу тебя быть сильным, чтобы однажды ты смог защитить себя и свою маму._

_Рику улыбнулся этой идее, но неожиданно его охватило новое беспокойство:_

_— Я смогу теперь видеться с По и Финном?_

_Тень усмешки исчезла с лица отца, словно ее и не было. И его тон стал гораздо менее дружелюбным:_

_— Нет. Им здесь не место._

_Рику нахмурился. По какой-то причине его не пугала суровость отца. Прежде тот был лишь голосом в его воображении, задававшим вопросы о нем самом и иногда о маме, но в основном ему запомнилось утешение, облегчение, которое охватывало его, когда отец обещал, что он никогда больше не будет чувствовать себя одиноким, что Рику — его сын, что для него всегда будет место на его стороне. Но Рику скучал и по Финну с По тоже._

_— Но они мне нравятся, — грустно ответил он. — Особенно Финн. Я просил маму: не мог бы он жить с нами, но она всегда отвечала, что после войны._

_Он почувствовал вскипевшие эмоции, которые мгновенно начали исходить от отца, как дым. Но он не знал, что именно это было. У него не всегда получалось определять эмоции, которые испытывали взрослые. Наверное, это напоминало гнев, но в то же время и беспокойство._

_— И твоя мама… она… казалась довольной этим предложением? Жить… с Финном? — Его голос казался странным. Не таким спокойным, как раньше._

_Рику задумался, но потом пожал плечами:_

_— Ей нравится Финн. Она много улыбается, когда он обнимает ее._

_Отец отвернулся, дернув челюстью, будто с силой сжав зубы. Он встал — его тело вытянулось на почти невозможную высоту. Рику понадеялся, что он будет таким же высоким, когда вырастет._

_— Мы побудем на этом транспортном корабле некоторое время, но вскоре произведем стыковку со звездным разрушителем класса «Ресургент», который доставит нас к твоему новому дому. Сейчас меня ждут дела, но потом я вернусь._

_— Маме нравятся звездные разрушители, — подал голос мальчик. — Она провела с ними много времени. — Ему всегда нравилось слушать ее рассказы о них, потому что в такие моменты ее лицо светлело, и она казалась самой красивой женщиной в галактике._

_Отец чуть улыбнулся, так быстро и бегло, что стоило моргнуть — и от улыбки не осталось и следа._

_— Да, я знаю. — Он повернулся к двери, и Рику внезапно загрустил оттого, что останется один… снова. Да, он привык к этому, но верил, что, оказавшись здесь, будет окружен людьми. Людьми, которые не боятся его. Рука отца коснулся плоского квадрата у двери, и дверь с шорохом открылась._

_— Подожди… гм… — Он не знал, как обращаться к отцу. Правда, слышал, как некоторые дети на базе звали своих «папа», но это слово казалось таким глупым в адрес высокого сурового отца, одетого в черное от шеи до пят._

_— Отец. Ты можешь звать меня отцом, если хочешь._

_Рику не смог удержаться от улыбки при этих словах. У него был отец. Его отец пришел за ним и за мамой, и они будут жить вместе, как семьи, которые он видел на базе. Он с готовностью закивал головой:_

_— Хорошо. Отец. Что мне делать?_

_Тот слегка нахмурился:_

_— Делать?_

_— Что мне тут делать? — Рику обвел взглядом маленькую, почти пустую комнату. Кроме кровати, здесь была дверь, которая вела в крохотный освежитель, стул и небольшой иллюминатор, за которым виднелись звезды. В комнате было скучно. — Я играл возле дома, когда мамы не было. А цветные мелки мы с собой не взяли._

_Складка между бровей отца углубилась:_

_— Цветные мелки?_

_— Ага. По привез их с Кореллии. Ими можно рисовать, и я рисовал для мамы картинки. Но они все остались в хижине. — Он опустил взгляд, внезапно понимая. — Она расстроится, что мы оставили их._

_Рику не услышал шагов — отец, кажется, остался стоять на месте. Он поднял голову и удивился, увидев, что тот наблюдает за ним со странным выражением на лице. Отойдя от выхода, он подошел к одной из стен. Его большая ладонь опустилась на нее, открывая, как оказалось, крышку, за которой были полки с различными предметами. В одном из них Рику узнал датапад — и именно его вытащил отец и включил. Рику раньше играл с дапатадом на базе, но ему не разрешали брать его часто. Мама показала ему, как открывать звездные карты и как загружать одноцветные очертания кораблей, которые она называла «чертежами»._

_Отец несколько раз нажал на экран и внезапно обратил взгляд к Рику:_

_— Ты умеешь читать?_

_Он кивнул в ответ. Правда, он не умел читать длинные слова, но мама многому его научила. Отец еще раз выбрал что-то на датападе и протянул устройство Рику:_

_— Я посмотрю, что могу сделать насчет этих… «цветных мелков», но ты тем временем можешь почитать вот это. Это была одна из моих любимых историй в детстве._

_Рику взглянул на название голокниги, отображенной на экране. Ему не хотелось опозориться, поэтому он медленно прочел вслух:_

_— «О-одинокий… принц»._

_Подбодрив его взглядом, отец сделал шаг в сторону двери._

_— Да. Хотя в финале он не был таким одиноким. Он нашел друзей, свое место в мире, и все восхитились его храбростью в конце. Думаю, тебе понравится._

_Рику прижал датапад к груди, чувствуя, что снова улыбается. Это была первая вещь, полученная им от этого высокого могущественного человека, который внезапно появился в его жизни._

_— Спасибо, — от всего сердца выдохнул он и быстро добавил: — Отец._

_— Не стоит благодарности, — после долгой паузы ответил тот, а затем вышел, и дверь закрылась за ним._

_Рику опустил голову, нажал на экран и приступил к чтению первой страницы._

***

Вряд ли прошло больше минуты. Сцена в памяти Рику, несомненно, длилась дольше, но это было игрой сознания. Рей поняла, что оказалась права. Ей удалось заметить некоторые нюансы, которые ускользнули от ее сына в силу его невинности. Для него беседа выглядела безобидной, почти нормальной, и он совсем не понимал значения и смысла того, что крылись за словами и действиями Рена.

Но она многое понимала. Именно поэтому сидела сейчас, потрясенно открыв рот, забыв даже подивиться столь впечатляющему таланту Силы Рику. Рен говорил правду, уверяя, что заботится о ее сыне. И он не хотел обратить Рику лишь в средство, оружие для своей ужасной империи. Он действительно заботился о нем. Даже по-своему пытался утешить его, предложив найти цветные мелки, чтобы скрасить ребенку нахождение здесь.

Рей была не готова наблюдать за Реном в такой уязвимый момент и видеть неподдельное любопытство в его мягком взгляде. Безусловно, Рику был сверхъестественно хорош в чтении людей — и если бы отец затаил некое намерение обмануть, Сила предупредила бы его. Нет, Рей по-прежнему не доверяла Рену и его заверениям, что он не испортит их сына самой природой Темной стороны, но… Он был искренен, когда обещал, что не причинит вреда ее мальчику.

Рику выжидательно смотрел на нее, явно гадая — одобряет ли она то, чему стала свидетелем, поэтому Рей наклонилась и обняла его, крепко прижимая к своему плечу. Ее охватило небывалое облегчение от возможности делать это снова — в лесу был миг, когда кромешный ужас захватил ее разум при виде Рена, настигавшего ее малыша у хижины, и ей казалось, что она потеряла его навсегда.

— Спасибо, что показал мне, — тихо поблагодарила она, заботливо убрав темные локоны с его лица и нежно поцеловав бледный лоб.

— Всегда пожалуйста, мама, — ответил он тем самым непривычным официальным тоном, который недавно усвоил, и Рей вздохнула. Конечно, должны были быть еще воспоминания — фрагменты его разговоров с Реном, состоявшихся, пока она была заперта в другой части корабля, но это могло подождать.

Вряд ли бы она сумела совладать с этим сейчас. Да и вообще, Рей плохо представляла, как может справиться хоть с чем-то из открывшегося сегодня.


	10. Chapter 10

_— Здесь?_

_— Он желает провести встречу именно здесь, миш’ла._

_Сильнее сжав зубы, Рей осторожно последовала за женщиной. Практически все столы в кантине были заняты — пестрые компании торговцев, рабочих и мутных личностей вполголоса беседовали, склонившись над кружками. За время, проведенное в Сопротивлении, ей довелось повидать немало подобных захудалых заведений, но, безусловно, ни одно не могло сравниться с памятным живописным замком Маз на Такодане._

_В этой кантине царил полумрак. Единственным источником света служили круглые оранжевые люстры, наполовину утопленные в стенах. Но обстановка беспокоила Рей куда меньше, чем загадочная женщина, уводившая ее все дальше от шума и суеты общего зала._

_Что-то в ней настораживало. И дело заключалось не только в том, что эмоции новой знакомой оказалось чрезвычайно сложно читать, а в том, что та с жадностью внимала каждому ее слову. Такое поведение было необычно для посредника, который искал пилота грузовоза. Женщина выглядела весьма привлекательно, с безупречной кожей, пышными бедрами и кокетливыми манерами, но внутреннее чутье не давало покоя Рей. Впрочем, острая нужда в кредитах перевешивала инстинкты. Бывшая мусорщица знала, как собирать металлолом, и умела пилотировать, но этим и ограничивались ее полезные навыки, поэтому упускать внезапно предоставившуюся возможность подзаработать — в свете того, что сбережения таяли на глазах, — было непозволительной роскошью._

_Слоняясь в поисках работы по доку, она увидела, как эта женщина, соблазнительно покачивая бедрами, подходила к двум мужчинам, предлагая им вакансию. Но, судя по всему, очевидный интерес слушателей к ее фигуре полностью затмил название фирмы, которую представляла посредница, потому что мужчины расхохотались, едва та произнесла пару вступительных фраз. Впрочем, прозвучавшая сумма кредитов привлекла внимание Рей. Контракт обещал быть долгосрочным — даже слишком, но ей требовались деньги, чтобы модернизировать рухлядь, служившую ей кораблем._

_— Какая очаровательная девушка, — произнесла Базин с масляной улыбкой, задав несколько вопросов насчет ее опыта пилотирования. — Никогда бы не подумала, что подобное создание будет прозябать на грузоперевозках._

_Рей нахмурилась. Нет, конечно, она не считала себя уродиной, но по сравнению с яркой красотой женщины-посредницы выглядела довольно блекло. Не зная, как отреагировать, Рей промолчала. Губы Базин, покрытые темной помадой, растянулись в новой обаятельной улыбке._

_— Что ж, — она изящно повела рукой, — следуй за мной, миш’ла. Полагаю, настало время тебе встретиться с хозяином._

_По дороге Базин беззаботно делилась информацией о своем работодателе — владельце фирмы по грузоперевозкам, зайгеррианце, известном среди местных как Скрун. Их путь лежал к станции общественного транспорта, и Рей поразилась количеству пассажиров на платформе и тому, как был набит их корабль. Несколько раз ее бесцеремонно толкали, и она изо всех сил цеплялась за свисавшую с рейки ручку. Один раз даже влетела в улыбающуюся Базин, которая помогла ей устоять на ногах, но опять с какой-то навязчивой фамильярностью._

_Рей обрадовалась возможности наконец-то выбраться из толчеи и свободно встать на погрузочной платформе, глотая свежий воздух под удивленными взглядами своей спутницы. Близился час заката, и пока они шли к месту назначения, исчезли последние лучи красного солнца планеты._

_За грубо отделанным оконцем виднелась лишь кромешная мгла. Базин продолжала вести ее в заднюю часть кантины, и вместе с затихающей позади болтовней посетителей усиливалась дрожь от нехорошего предчувствия._

_Коридор закончился темной занавеской, отгораживающей часть кантины от общего зала. Базин послала ей через плечо ободрительную улыбку и отодвинула занавеску, элегантно пригласив пройти вперед. Инстинкты будто взбесились, и Рей неожиданно посетило горячее желание отказаться от этой затеи. Если подольше покрутиться в доке, обязательно найдется какая-нибудь работенка, пусть и не столь щедро оплачиваемая. Наверняка есть фирмы, которые ищут помощников пилотов или новичков-механиков, умеющих работать с гидроспаннером и готовых учиться. Риск попасть в неприятности за гостеприимно распахнутой занавеской был более чем реален — чутье редко ее подводило…_

_Но что-то в улыбке Базин — возможно, легкая снисходительность или насмешка —пробудили в Рей искру гнева. Это произошло почти машинально, словно кто-то испытывал ее выдержку._

_Женщина не представляла для нее угрозы. Несмотря на всю свою загадочность, она не могла считаться равным противником для одаренного Силой. Если Рей намеревались обмануть, что ж, она умела защищаться от предприимчивых сладкоречивых болтунов. Спасибо старому жулику Ункару Платту с его вечными попытками нагреть ее, научившими думать и трезво оценивать каждую сделку._

_Кроме того, вряд ли в галактике нашлось бы существо, способное одолеть форсъюзера в тесном помещении. Память услужливо подкинула воспоминание об испуганных физиономиях отбросов на Асмеру и их ужасе перед ее силой. Само собой, не следовало позволять ситуации заходить настолько далеко, но Рей было приятно ощущать, что она в состоянии справиться с противником, превосходящим ее числом. На какой-то неуловимый миг она даже почувствовала себя неуязвимой. Форсъюзеру вроде нее было бы глупо бояться встречи с потенциальным работодателем. Вздохнув и взяв себя в руки, Рей прошла за занавеску._

_Сидевший за столом гуманоид действительно был зайгеррианцем. При ее появлении он поднял голову и погладил резко выступающую линию подбородка. Его глаза были поразительно ясными, но легкая улыбка неприятно напомнила повадки Базин._

_— Ах! — благодушно выдохнул Скрун с таким видно, будто ждал ее прихода сутками напролет. — Вы, должно быть, и есть тот пилот. Приветствую! Пожалуйста, присаживайтесь и располагайтесь! — Он указал на табурет, стоявший у стола._

_Рей оглянулась на Базин, ненароком перекрывшую путь в общий зал. Слева от Скруна находилась дверь и небольшое окно. Вполне подходящий выход при необходимости, но сумка у бедра придавала куда больше уверенности — внутри лежал световой меч. Девушка опустилась на табурет и сложила ладони на коленях, готова перейти к обороне в любой момент._

_— Все верно, это Талия, — ответила за нее Базин, не успела Рей представиться. В ее голосе слышалась нотка веселья. — Она родом из… Оринды, не так ли?_

_Помедлив секунду, Рей кивнула:_

_— Да, это так._

_— Оринда, — снова заговорила Базин, она слегка тянула слова, — чудесное место. Давненько я там не была._

_При этой фразе Рей слегка растерялась. Об Оринде она слышала от торговцев, но, кроме сплетен, мало знала о самой планете. Из-за спонтанной ситуации в доке она не успела продумать свою легенду, но ей хватило ума не назваться Рей с Джакку. Привлекать лишнее внимание было ни к чему. И все же Базин упомянула Оринду так, словно знала о ней что-то особенное._

_— И вы хотите наняться пилотом грузовоза? — снисходительно спросил Скрун, отвлекая ее от размышлений._

_Рей держалась, не теряя бдительности, пытаясь не нервничать под его проницательным взглядом._

_— Да. Мне сказали, что оплата будет включать расходы на топливо?_

_Скрун наградил ее терпеливой улыбкой._

_— Это не составит проблемы. Я предприниматель, дорогуша. И растущая цена на топливо — это одно из многих обременений, с которым деловым людям вроде меня приходится сталкиваться с тех пор, как Первый орден решил воевать с Сопротивлением. Таково тяжкое бремя для нас всех. Но это война, хотя некоторые мои конкуренты ради выгоды решили играть за обе стороны. — Зайгеррианец поднял к губам пузатый бокал с темным пойлом и сделал большой глоток, продолжая с непонятным вниманием следить за ней. — Когда Первый орден обнаружил их двурушничество, им пришлось сурово поплатиться._

_Она наблюдала за Скруном — тот, как ни в чем не бывало, опустил бокал на стол. Неожиданное упоминание Первого ордена обеспокоило Рей. Ее опыт в перегонке грузов напрямую касался Сопротивления, и все прошедшее время она пыталась избегать любых разговоров с местными о войне и политике. Повсюду сновали шпионы — в нынешние времена доверять незнакомцам было опрометчиво._

_Рей уловила смутное ощущение предвкушения, исходящее от Скруна. Казалось, он старательно скрывал что-то, ожидая, пока она ослабит внимание. Сохраняя на лице полнейшее спокойствие, она незаметно придвинула руку к сумке, коснувшись привычной рукояти. Напрягла слух, пытаясь определить малейшие движения женщины позади себя. Несмотря на то, что Сила часто служила более надежным индикатором опасности, путаница, вызванная непроницаемыми эмоциями Базин, заставляла постоянно оставаться настороже. Рей не могла избавиться от чувства, что присутствующие что-то скрывают._

_— Я всегда считал, что следует выбрать сторону, а не метаться туда-сюда, подобно бестолковой гизке, — продолжил Скрун, и уголок его рта сложился в хитрую ухмылку. — Первый орден заполучил галактику, и все должны подчиняться, когда от нас этого требуют. Даже я._

_— Вы правы, — натужно выдавила Рей в ответ._

_Губы Скруна растянулись шире, и его взгляд скользнул за ее плечо, видимо, к Базин._

_— Я уверен, — произнес он с лукавым блеском в глазах, — наш наниматель будет весьма доволен._

_Нехорошее предчувствие взревело, и Рей подозрительно прищурилась._

_— Наниматель? Я думала, вы — единоличный владелец фирмы._

_Благодушный вид Скруна ничуть не померк, но вместо него ответила Базин — причем обращалась она не к Рей:_

_— Вот и проверим, как он проявит благодарность, не так ли? Он только что прибыл._

_Девушка быстро развернулась и взглянула на Базин, но та пристально смотрела в сторону окна. Быстро проследив за ее взглядом и уже собравшись потребовать объяснений, Рей буквально лишилась дара речи, заметив во мраке темный силуэт._

_Прибывший был высоким — таким высоким, что в окне виднелся лишь его мощный торс — голова пришельца была скрыта за рамой. Точнее, нет, виднелись плавные очертания широкого капюшона, и в освещении, исходившем от кантины, широкополое одеяние казалось чернее ночи._

_Опасность. Рей запустила руку в сумку и лихорадочно принялась рыться, но пальцы нащупали лишь пачку пайков и гидропак, который она привыкла носить с собой. Она копнула глубже, но ногти только тщетно заскребли по дну._

_Душу пронзила лютая ненависть — Рей оторвала взгляд от пришельца за окном и одним махом открыла сумку, лишь подтвердив для себя то, что и так было понятно. Его не было. Меч исчез, унеся с собой последнее напоминание о потерянном потенциале несбывшейся героини. Она осталась безоружной._

_Рей перевела полный возмущения взгляд на Скруна, однако зайгеррианец поднялся со своего кресла, торопливо прошел к двери и распахнул ее. Приятный вечерний ветерок пробрался в комнату, но Рей мало занимали ароматы ночи, поскольку она почти перестала дышать, когда, громко ступая тяжелыми сапогами, порог переступил Кайло Рен._

_— Нет… — выдохнула Рей, не веря своим глазам, и молниеносно вскочила с табуретки._

_Знакомый капюшон и облачение чернее черного безошибочно позволяли опознать мрачный образ Темного форсъюзера. Но именно пустой непроглядный визор его маски преследовал ее с того рокового дня на Такодане. Словно сама Тьма смотрела в глубины ее души, ведая все, что она мечтала скрыть. И все же Рей знала его истинное лицо — то, что пряталось за маской, помнила его пронзительный взгляд, губы, произносившие слова искушения, от которых ее сердце сжималось от смеси отвращения и терпкого удовольствия._

_На подкашивающихся ногах она отступила на пару шагов. В комнате внезапно стало тесно, как в битком набитом транспортнике, доставившем их с Базин сюда._

_Темный призрак из ее головы был здесь — настоящий, живой, безмолвный и взирающий на нее свысока. Он был здесь. И, не двигаясь, разглядывал ее невероятно долго. Воздуха отчаянно не хватало, и ей пришлось судорожно вздохнуть, невольно нарушив царившую тишину. Рен протянул руку, закрывая за собой дверь._

_Искаженный модулятором голос почти мурлыкал, пробуждая воспоминания о столкновении на Морабанде, его слова о том, что страсти бояться не надо._

_— Я прибыл, чтобы поговорить, Рей, а не драться._

_В крови горел адреналин — она задышала чаще. Должно быть, паника отразилась на ее лице, потому что сейчас ей хотелось убежать, воспользовавшись тяжелым столом, чтобы отвлечь Рена. Он поднял руку. Но не его сила вынудила ее застыть на месте._

_Холодный острый край кинжала впился ей в горло, пресекая попытку бегства. Чья-то рука обхватила ее талию, аккуратно прижимая ее спиной к безошибочно женственным формам. Базин. Рей не услышала и не почувствовала ее, слишком поглощенная воплотившимся кошмаром перед собой, поэтому забыла об опасности, притаившейся сзади._

_— Не так быстро, — протянула Базин мягким переливчатым голосом. — Будь я на твоем месте, я бы выслушала его. Поскольку, миш’ла, если ты вырвешься, тебя ждет самый настоящий сюрприз. — Женщина прижалась к ней плотнее, скользя щекой по ее щеке, и столько откровенные прикосновения заставили Рей опешить._

_Рен опустил руку. И не вмешался, дав Базин шанс с радостным видом обосновать свою угрозу:_

_— Видишь ли, четверть людей в том зале — наемники, как и я, нанятые нашим милостивым хозяином, который проделал такой путь, только чтобы поговорить с тобой. Нам всем щедро заплатили за то, чтобы мы любой ценой предотвратили твой уход. Но в случае, если тебя это не впечатляет, возможно, ты передумаешь, узнав об оцеплении из штурмовиков вокруг этой кантины? Наш хозяин очень предусмотрителен, и он желает, чтобы его не прерывали, пока он будет беседовать с тобой. Итак, как я уже говорила, миш’ла, не торопись. — Рука на талии с обманчивой лаской предупреждающе сжалась._

_— Отпусти меня, — процедила Рей, но голос предательски дрогнул._

_— Это зависит от того, — отозвалась женщина, — готова ли ты вести себя хорошо._

_Рей сжала зубы, чувствуя, как затянувшаяся паника превращается в гнев. И единственным, что спасало эту жалкую мошенницу, был внушительный вид мужчины, закутанного в черное, который без заметных эмоций наблюдал за разговором._

_— Полагаю, ты не оставила мне выбора, — выговорила Рей, не повышая голоса, чтобы избежать острого лезвия. — Если все действительно обстоит так, как ты говоришь._

_До нее донесся довольный смешок, и кинжал медленно отодвинулся от шеи, вместе с подобострастной близостью Базин. Рей расправила плечи и обратила взгляд к Рену, ожидая нового подвоха._

_И он не заставил долго ждать._

_— Очистить комнату, — коротко произнес он, и Рей не стала оборачиваться, чтобы взглянуть на спешащих прочь Скруна с подельницей — Рен завладел всем ее вниманием._

_Он подошел к столу и опустился в кресло, которое ранее занимал Скрун._

_— Садись._

_Каждая клетка ее существа вопила, что надо воспротивиться его приказному тону, но Рей прекрасно понимала, что ее обвели вокруг пальца. Да, она все еще могла толкнуть в его сторону стол, рвануть за занавеску и броситься к выходу, а когда наемники опомнятся — отшвырнуть их Силой, выбраться наружу и раствориться в ночи… Она сможет остановить огонь из бластеров, который полетит ей в спину, и кроме того, заряды, скорее всего, будут предупредительными. Но что потом? Даже если ей повезет добраться до дока без Рена на хвосте — Базин была права, — он наверняка все предусмотрел. Наверняка уже были запрещены любые несанкционированные взлеты, и даже если присутствие Первого ордена было минимальным, на этой планете не нашлось бы дурака, решившегося встать у них на пути, теперь, когда добрая половина галактики в их руках._

_С неохотой Рей подвинула на место табурет и села, прожигая взглядом дыру в обшарпанной столешнице. Вмешательство Базин и беспардонность, с которой ее завели в ловушки, притупили страх, дав дорогу досаде и раздражению. Она чувствовала разгоравшуюся злость, негодование. Руки чесались взять световой меч и наглядно показать Рену, как сильно ей хочется пообщаться в настоящий момент. Как она жаждет дополнить свои аргументы гудением ослепительного клинка._

_— Ты оставила Скайуокера, — задумчиво изрек модулированный голос, и Рей удивленно подняла взгляд. Молчание затягивалось, пока ее глаза блуждали по хромированным вставкам маски и непроглядному визору на лицевой панели. Она почувствовала легкое прикосновение к разуму и вздохнула, пытаясь сохранить самообладание. Ее умения возросли с тех пор, как она оказалась в его власти на Морабанде. И если она сама не даст слабину, открывая ему лазейку, он ни за что не проберется в ее мысли на этот раз._

_Он по-прежнему терпеливо ждал ее ответа._

_— И что навело тебя на эту мысль? — небрежно бросила она._

_Рен расслабленно облокотился на стол._

_— Я знаю своего дядю. Его наставления рассчитаны на определенное постоянство и зубрежку. Ты отлучилась слишком надолго, — многозначительно добавил он, но Рей снова промолчала, потому что не могла представить, откуда ему было это известно. А подтвердить или опровергнуть его слова означало выдать себя._

_— Интересно, как твои успехи в Сопротивлении? — Она сосредоточилась на том, чтобы дышать ровно, даже когда он с проницательным любопытством наклонил голову набок. — Я отслеживал твои передвижения с Асмеру, и выглядели они… довольно беспорядочными. С определенной точки зрения, даже отчаянными. Ты три раза сменила корабль._

_— Ты безумен, если думаешь, что я буду обсуждать это с тобой, — в ее гордом тоне прорезалась сталь, в противовес гложущей изнутри панике. Как?.. Откуда он узнал такие подробности, как нашел ее с такой легкостью?.._

_— Ты отвергнешь руку помощи, учитывая, что Скайуокер и твое ненаглядное Сопротивление так очевидно бросили тебя? Взгляни, что случилось по их вине. Ты здесь, тебе приходится слоняться среди отбросов и побираться в поисках работы, лелея мечту о завтрашнем обеде. Ты действительно хочешь снова стать мусорщицей? — спросил Рен, закончив свою пылкую тираду. На миг ей показалось, что он и вправду искренен. Интересно, ему приходилось хотя бы раз в жизни работать только ради того, чтобы прожить завтрашний день? Почувствовать тяжкое бремя выживания, как большинству существ в галактике?.._

_— Помощи? — смущенно переспросила Рей, нарочито игнорируя все остальное. — Это что-то новенькое, — фыркнула она и отвернулась._

_— Разве что… — протянул он. Она твердо верила, что Рен не может читать ее мысли, но он, несомненно, пытался это сделать. — Разве что ты сама приняла решение оставить их. Разве что ты совершила нечто непростительное… Ты сбежала от них, ведь так? — уже увереннее добавил он. — Что ты сделала?_

_— Криффа ради, замолчи!.._

_Лающий смех через маску получился искаженным. Рен поднял руки, нажимая на крепления шлема._

_Рей не желала видеть его лица. Ей не нужны были напоминания о человеке под маской. И она попыталась осадить его, пусть это и выглядело жалко._

_— Не утруждайся, Рен! — процедила она, едва появились кончики смоляных волос. Он замер. — Маска к лицу чудовищу, которым ты и являешься на самом деле!_

_Глупо было надеяться, что это сработает. Тем более, так самонадеянно позволив заметить свое беспокойство при виде его настоящего лица. Рен все равно снял шлем и поставил на стол рядом с собой, отчего могло показаться, что из темного визора на нее уставилась отрубленная голова. Рей упорно отказывалась смотреть на своего противника, но ее выдержка дрогнула, когда раздался его греховно-бархатный голос._

_— Ты забываешь, Рей, что я был в твоем разуме и посвящен в некоторые твои сокровеннейшие тайны. В глубине души ты страшишься, что можешь оказаться таким же чудовищем, как и я._

_Она сжала зубы, мысленно сокрушаясь, что когда-то допустила его в свою голову._

_— Как ты нашел меня?_

_Он ответил без раздумий:_

_— Линия горизонта на Асмеру. Я узнал ее, когда мы говорили. Дальнейшее было вопросом времени: мобилизовать группы наблюдения и выдать им ориентировку на одинокую девушку, которая бродит как неприкаянная._

_Но она не купилась на приманку._

_— Замечательно. Итак, что теперь? Потащишь меня на свой корабль, а я буду кричать и отбиваться?_

_— Возможно, для тебя это прозвучит странно, но если бы я желал причинить тебе вред или покончить с тобой, я бы сделал это еще на «Старкиллере». Или на Каридефе. Я же говорил, мне попросту хочется поговорить с тобой, объяснить все то, что я тебе предлагаю._

_— И правда, — кивнула она, и ее глаза сверкнули со всей яростью человека, привыкшего бороться с трудностями в одиночку. Такими трудностями, какие и не снились избалованному, испорченному принцу. — Потому что похоже на то, что ты в любом случае заберешь меня отсюда, вне зависимости от моей воли._

_Его глаза казались черными в тусклом свете — они блестели и манили, стоило ей посмотреть в них. И еще его лицо… Оно, как и раньше, приковывало к себе, как на Морабанде — узкое, но по-своему благородное, омраченное лишь неоспоримым доказательством ее ярости, вынесенным с поединка на «Старкиллере». Шрам, со странным изяществом рассекавший его бледную кожу, служил наглядным доказательством ее мести._

_— Да, Рей. Ярость служит силой. Ярость присуща человеку. Я заслужил ее. Я заслужил ее, и даже большее, и ты это сделала._

_Она тихо вздохнула, часто моргая и быстро захлопывая свой разум перед ним. Всему виной его открытое лицо, заставлявшее ее защиту стремительно слабеть…_

_— Я не лгал тебе, Рей. Я хочу обучать тебя. — Он наклонился в ее сторону, неотрывно следя взглядом за ней. — Я хочу показать тебе Силу и истинный путь. Хочу показать тебе, как обуздать ярость, печаль и тоску, как придать им форму чего-то прекрасного и грозного, не имеющего границ и пределов._

_Больше всего на свете ей хотелось отвести взгляд, заставить этот голос замолчать, отвергнуть саму мысль, что эти жалкие чувства существуют в ней. Но он все знал. Он знал о том, что она чувствует, слышал предательские сомнения в ее голове и был безмолвным свидетелем ее разочарований. Вынуждая ее вступать в разговор, Рен безошибочно определил источник ее ненависти — пребывание под крылом Люка._

_Было ненавистно признавать, но она хотела обрести силу. Это было то, о чем она не подозревала, пока не испытала ее вкус на «Старкиллере» — ей хотелось стать большим, чем безвестная мусорщица, копавшаяся в песках, большим, чем безродная сирота, видевшая смерть каждый раз, закрывая глаза перед сном. Рей хотелось чувствовать себя достойной, значимой, и какое-то время ей казалось, что обучение у Люка Скайуокера даст ей это. Идеи Сопротивления отдавали романтизмом и были рискованными, когда она думала о них, будучи маленькой девочкой, но в жизни все оказалось иначе. Единственными людьми, которые не смотрели на нее как на бомбу замедленного действия, были Финн, По и генерал Органа. Хотя она не знала, стала ли бы винить в том кого-то после случившего на Эч-То._

_Ей нужно было найти свое место, цель. Но путь Люка, правильный путь, означал, что ей пришлось бы отказаться от многих эмоций, часть из которых озвучил Рен, привязанности оказались бы под запретом. Сам кодекс джедаев, противоположный учению ситхов, которое декларировал Рен, отвергал их._

_Нет эмоций, есть покой… Нет страсти, только спокойствие._

_Если бы она пошла по этому пути, то обрекла бы себя на унылое существование до конца своих дней. Рей была мусорщицей, мучимой голодом и пустыми надеждами. У нее почти не было причин улыбаться до того дня, когда ее нашел Финн. И перед ней открылась вся галактика, множество неизведанных путей и возможностей, а Люк и Сопротивление хотели превратить ее в оружие против Первого ордена._

_— Рей, — странно взволнованным голосом обратился к ней Рен, отрывая от мрачных мыслей, — позволь мне обучать тебя. Я бы мог показать тебе столь многое, если бы ты только открылась мне. — В его словах, в щедром дразнящем обещании сквозила странная тоска. И от множества смыслов, сплетавшихся в них, ее не покидала тревога, пробуждая непривычное тепло. То, как он прикасался к ней на Морабанде, и последующие призрачные шепотки об испытанных чувствах подразумевали, что он желал большего, чем простое ученичество. Проглотив подступавший к горлу ком, Рей решила высказать напрашивающийся вывод:_

_— Ты всего лишь хочешь, чтобы я звала тебя «мастер»._

_Его взгляд внезапно вспыхнул, и ответ мягко прошелся по ее нервам:_

_— Да, Рей. Я очень этого хочу._

_Она распахнула глаза, чувствуя, как участившийся пульс отдается в ушах. Рен даже не пытался притвориться, что его мотивация не подпитывалась эгоистичными желаниями. Он хотел… Он предлагал…_

_Нет, она не позволит себе попасться на эту уловку — он испытывал ее реакцию, искал просвет. С ним всегда было так — вкрадчивый шепот в темнейших уголках сознания, огонь его глаз, притягивающих ее к себе, вместе с тем, как его губы приближались для поцелуя._

_Рассеянно моргнув, Рей одернула себя. Он не поцеловал ее, потому что она не позволила. Ей хватило сил противостоять ему._

_— Я не хочу убивать людей, Рен. Я не убийца._

_— Но ты хотела убить меня, когда я поймал тебя на Такодане, — возразил он. Очевидно, это был не вопрос, а так, размышление вслух._

_— Ты пытался убить меня и моих друзей, — скептически отозвалась Рей, сдвинув брови._

_— Друзей, — презрительно фыркнул Рен, словно само это слово было ругательством. — И где же теперь эти «друзья»?_

_Она сжала губы, не желая углубляться в эту тему. Ей следовало отвлечься, обратиться мыслями к следующему шагу, который можно было предпринять, но не вспоминать импульсивное решение, стоившее ей единственных близких людей._

_Рен вздохнул._

_— Рей, я не прошу тебя стать солдатом Первого ордена. Я не прошу тебя приносить клятву верности его идеалам. Я лишь хочу помочь тебе раскрыть твою силу, твой потенциал. Со мной тебе не придется быть спасительницей мира или выступать против превосходящих сил в одиночку. Ты будешь только собой. Меч будет в твоей руке, и только ты будешь принимать решение — стоит ли использовать его для большего, чем самооборона._

_Рей с непониманием обратила к нему взгляд — услышанное удивило ее._

_— Ты хочешь сказать, — невозмутимо уточнила она, — что твой Верховный лидер вот так просто позволит мне тренироваться с тобой и не попытается принудить меня убивать людей?_

_Он наблюдал за ней долю секунды, а потом наклонился ближе._

_— Я же говорил тебе раньше, Сноук — лишь средство достижения цели. Сейчас он может дергать за ниточки, но так будет не всегда._

_Он действительно имел в виду то, о чем она подумала?.. По словам генерала Органы, Сноук держал Рена на коротком поводке больше десятилетия, и тот, не колеблясь, совершал зверства во имя Первого ордена. Неужели что-то изменилось в тот роковой день, когда Хан Соло ступил на мост осциллятора?.._

_— Но тогда почему ты… — Она осеклась, пытаясь сформулировать вопрос так, чтобы не вызвать вспышки, зная темперамент Рена. И зачем она вообще ищет его объяснения?.._

_— Все меняется, — коротко заявил Рен резким тоном, давая понять, что вопрос закрыт. В его взгляде почудилась решимость, но вскоре он опомнился и вернул внимание к ней. — Важно то, что ты больше не одна. Тебе не нужно сковывать себя устаревшими суждениями Скайуокера. Я лучше, чем кто-либо, знаю, каково быть его учеником. Снисходительность к твоим умениям, сухие догмы, оспаривающие твои убеждения. Всю его сознательную жизнь его считали героем, спасителем галактики, и вряд ли он способен понять, что значит быть кем-то другим._

_— Почему? — не выдержав, спросила она. Вырвавшийся вопрос мучил ее с самого «Старкиллера». Ведь куда проще было бы причинить боль Люку Скайоукеру, расправившись с ней. — К чему столько трудностей ради того… чтобы учить меня?_

_Его лицо омрачило незнакомое выражение. Нечто одновременно мягкое и чрезвычайно напряженное. Темные глаза не отрывались от нее, смотрели не моргая._

_— Потому что никогда прежде я не встречал никого, подобного тебе. — Ее дыхание словно остановилось — его ответ окончательно запутал ее, расшатывая хрупкую картину мира. Но затем он продолжил: — Сноук даже не представляет, насколько велик в тебе неиспользованный потенциал._

_Так вот к чему все шло. В конечном счете, все сводилось к тому, что заполучить ее силу на Темную сторону, а не… Рей прикусила язык._

_— А если я попрошу дать мне время подумать?_

_— Я бы предпочел использовать это время, чтобы убедить тебя. Поэтому нет. — Рен поднял шлем и зажал его в затянутых в черные перчатки руках, а потом отработанным движением нахлобучил на голову. Маска вызвала легкое замешательство, словно перед ней вдруг оказался другой человек…_

_Он встал и обошел стол, нависнув над ней, по-прежнему занимавшей маленький табурет. И протянул руку. Рей недоверчиво подняла глаза и, встретившись с непроницаемой темнотой визора, качнула головой. Она поднялась сама, всем своим существом демонстрируя, что в происходящем нет ни капли ее доброй воли, что она не собирается притворяться, будто подыгрывает ему._

_Рен отодвинул занавеску, пропуская ее, и Рей вышла в общий зал. У стены неподалеку она заметила перешептывающихся Скруна и Базин. Рен прошел к ним, а она остановилась, оглядываясь по сторонам. Кое-кто из посетителей стоял к ней спиной, но большая часть наблюдала за ней с повышенным интересом. Базин не лгала. Кантина действительно была набита наемниками._

_Ее отвлек нежданный вскрик где-то справа. Рей быстро обернулась._

_Лицо Базин исказилось от боли — женщина стискивала голову, согнувшись в пояснице, пока Рен стоял над ней с вытянутой рукой, будто прорывался сквозь ее разум Силой… Рей осознала, что именно это он и делал. Еще через мгновение ее вероломная знакомая заорала особенно громко, а потом сползла по стене, с блестевшими от слез щеками. Рен постоял над ней пару секунд, а затем как ни в чем не бывало вернулся к Рей. Она увидела в его руке свой световой меч и задержалась тоскливым взглядом на рукояти._

_— Идем, — отрывисто произнес Рен знакомым модулированным голосом, нетерпеливым жестом указав ей продолжать путь._

_Ее взгляд метнулся к Базин, пустыми глазами смотревшей в пол и вытиравшей мокрое лицо. Скрун решил держаться от подельницы на расстоянии и явно не собирался даже помочь ей встать, отворачиваясь, будто они вовсе незнакомы._

_— Зачем ты это сделал? — удивилась она, глядя, как Базин пытается подняться на ноги._

_— Она взяла на себя смелость коснуться того, что ей не принадлежало._

_Рей резко глянула на него, но он уже маршировал к двери. У нее не осталось иного выбора, кроме как последовать за ним, чувствуя на себе взгляды многочисленных наемников._

_У нее не было выбора, настойчиво напомнила она себе, в том числе и в том, что касалось ее тревожного и разрушительного влечения к Рену._

***

Дроид проделал отличную работу. Мысли лениво текли одна за другой, пока Рей пыталась сопоставить отражение незнакомки в зеркале с собой. Исчезла и мусорщица, обточенная песком и тяготами жизни, и женщина, рискнувшая отправиться навстречу неизведанному со скудным запасом вещей и ребенком, цеплявшимся за руку. Незнакомка, с которой она встретилась взглядом, походила на заманчивый трофей, таинственный и элегантный, как поднимающиеся струйки благовоний.

Мягкие тени и линия подводки подчеркивали глаза, превращая их ореховый оттенок в нечто мерцающее и экзотическое. На загорелой коже поблескивали крошечные пылинки пудры, навевая мысли о звездной россыпи, и аккуратный макияж на щеках выгодно подчеркивал скулы. Когда дроид выкрасил ее губы в бледно-розовый цвет, Рей пренебрежительно фыркнула. Розовый всегда казался ей слишком легкомысленным и несуразным, но, увидев себя в зеркале, она кардинально поменяла мнение. После финального штриха сочетание выглядело благородным и даже сдержанным по сравнению со всем остальным.

Самой возмутительной частью парада, без всяких сомнений, было платье. Но его доставил дроид.

Пиликающий механический помощник появился два часа назад и принес с собой манекен с этим самым нарядом и несколько ящиков косметики, один вид которых вогнал Рей в ступор. Но в первую очередь ее проинформировали, что на ужин стоит ждать Верховного лидера, и по этой причине дроид здесь, чтобы помочь ей. Она не успела возмутиться — какой смысл в этих махинациях, когда даже слепому очевидно, что ее привезли сюда с единственной целью, — но затем подумала о том, чем такой вопиющий отказ играть по правилам Рена может обернуться для нее.

Сегодня был первый день, когда ей позволили увидеться с Рику, и Рей дорожила каждой проведенной с ним минутой. Сын начал постепенно оттаивать, несчастный неуверенный ребенок, испуганно смотревший на нее с порога, в конце концов стал похож на того милого, не по годам развитого мальчика, который всегда был щедр на объятия и нежные улыбки.

Первая неловкость после встречи быстро прошла, и Рей показала ему свои апартаменты, с вялым энтузиазмом радуясь обнаруженным удобствам. Она лишь старательно избегала того закутка, который про себя окрестила «звездным покоем». Войти туда и не вспоминать разыгравшиеся недавно события было невозможно, поэтому ей не хотелось появляться там вместе с сыном.

Она расспросила Рику, чем он занимался после той сцены с отцом, которой поделился с ней. Откровенно говоря, она ожидала услышать о новых голокнигах или наборе его любимых мелков, и вышло так, что сын действительно их получил. Рен выполнил свое обещание в максимально короткий срок. Эти вещи ожидали Рику в его комнате, когда они пришвартовались на «Финализаторе», но кроме того, там оказалась масса удивительных вещей.

Сын взахлеб рассказывал ей обо всем, что увидел, когда отец показывал ему его новое обиталище в первый раз. Там были головоломки и игрушечные модели кораблей, нечто, что его отец именовал «образовательной игрушкой» с интерактивной голограммой, конструктор из шестеренок и невероятных разнообразных деталей, а еще какая-то сложная настольная игру, которой Рен пообещал научить Рику, когда будет свободное время… Список можно было продолжать, и Рей со странным волнением в сердце слушала, как сын описывает новые игрушки.

Рен будто пытался компенсировать годы, которые Рику провел без него.

Сын получил все, о чем мог только мечтать обычный ребенок его возраста, но это, вероятно, было привилегией сына Верховного лидера. В груди становилось невероятно тепло при виде светящихся счастьем глаз Рику. Их прошлая жизнь была достаточно скудной, и она много раз представляла, что бы сделала, будь у нее возможность обеспечить сына всем, о чем мечтало его маленькое сердечко. Справедливости ради, он никогда не клянчил игрушки или безделушки, которые видел на рынках и в лавках. Но от нее не укрывался его тоскливый взгляд. Это причиняло ей боль, потому что такой взгляд был ей знаком. Рей мечтала дать ему все, чего была лишена сама, но, не имея ничего ценного, подарила ему свою безусловную и безграничную любовь.

Но другая ее ипостась — мать, готовая яростно защищать свое дитя, — чрезвычайно тревожилась о том, что Рен успел занять столь значительное место в сердце Рику. Сюда входило его расположение — и не только подарки, — грубоватая, странно заботливая манера общения с сыном, отчего Рику будет сложно увидеть его агрессивной стороной в сложившейся ситуации. С точки зрения мальчика, его отец не манипулировал им, не преследовал их с матерью и не взял их в плен, посадив под замок на боевом корабле, нет — для него Рен попросту собирал вместе их маленькую семью. Понимание этого было до болезненности очевидным — исходя из того, с каким восхищение сын рассказывал о Рене.

Встав из-за туалетного столика, Рей приподняла и повернула голову, оглядывая неприлично низкий вырез на спине, обрамленный облегающими кружевами платья. Но до того, как ее одели, ей пришлось выдержать долгое купание с разнообразными кремами и гелями под светское щебетание дроида. Рей невнятно мычала в ответ на большинство ничего не значащих вопросов, когда дроид вежливо оставлял для нее паузу в потоке слов.

Ее волосы превратились в мягкую шелковистую копну — нечто совершенно непредставимое. Она старалась игнорировать шальную мысль о роскошных блестящих волосах Рена. Какими они были на ощупь, когда она пропускала их сквозь пальцы. Наверное, когда в твоем распоряжении все ресурсы галактики, подобные изыски не представляют проблемы, и не стоило так удивляться…

Но пока они вместе с Рику сидели на кушетке, она не задумывалась об этом. Сын лежал у Рей под рукой, читая вслух одну из тысячи голокниг в своем новеньком датападе, а она разглядывала его новую, хорошо скроенную одежду, аккуратно подстриженные волосы, обрамляющие бледное личико. И снова не могла найти в себе сил ненавидеть Рена. Он обеспечил Рику всем необходимым, и даже более, и это печалило ее — ведь когда им с сыном удастся сбежать с корабля, их жизнь неумолимо изменится.

Если когда-нибудь им улыбнется удача. Прошел день, но Рей начинала беспокоиться, что ее мольба, обращенная к бывшему учителю, оказалась тщетной. Она не получила ни ответа, ни какого-нибудь знака о том, что уловка сработала.

Если попытка провалилась, ее последним шансом оставалось время. Время, чтобы Рен свыкся с рутиной и расслабился. Время, чтобы она смогла узнать больше об устройстве ошейника и функционировании «Финализатора» при новом режиме.

Подобная игра обещала быть долгой — узкая тропинка среди лжи, надежды и игры в послушание. И еще риска. Но Рей всей душой надеялась, что Люк услышал ее, что сообщил новость генералу Органе, Финну и По. Ибо чем дольше они с сыном оставались на этом корабле, тем сильнее подпадали под влияние Рена.

Спустя несколько часов после того, как накрыли ланч — стол поражал ее воображение изобилием фруктов, сыра и охлажденного мяса, вследствие чего Рей снова стало не по себе, — прибыл эскорт Рику. Не обращая внимания на грозившие пролиться слезы, она прижала к себе сына, и он обхватил ее за шею в ответ. Паника казалась иррациональной, ведь ей обещали, что он будет с ней каждый день, но Рей не могла избавиться от ощущения, что теряет его. Все эти годы — большую часть его шести лет — она спала рядом с ним, спасая его от холода, кошмаров и обид. И теперь не переставала думать о том, скучал ли он по ее теплу, хватает ли ему роскошной комнаты, полной игрушек, чтобы спокойно спать.

Она не успела спросить сына об этом — отряд штурмовиков быстро увел его, оставив ее наедине с тишиной.

Приглушив свет в главном зале и устало опустившись на кушетку, Рей смотрела на звезды в иллюминаторе. Воспоминания застигли ее врасплох.

_Вот Рику делает первые шаги в ее распахнутые объятия, пока По и Финн подбадривают его…_

_Вот первый рисунок Рику, который он дарит ей — широкий неровный овал с тремя маленькими кружками и яркими синими линиями, окружившими ее, как нимб, — в тот день это довело ее до безудержных сентиментальных слез…_

_Вот Рику захлебывается слезами в ее руках, после того как другие дети разбежались от него в ужасе, а ведь он всего лишь пытался понравиться им, подняв в воздух куклу…_

_И еще полная счастья улыбка на его лице, когда она обнаружила подарок По — новые цветные мелки, непонятно как переданные на Хот до их прибытия…_

Оказалось, было столько мгновений, каждое из которых явилось значимым и трогательным. Они в равной мере согревали и разбивали ей сердце, поскольку теперь она была вынуждена считать часы, проведенные с сыном, радуясь каждой секунде на случай, если благосклонность Рена ослабнет или полностью исчезнет.

Поступать так с матерью было слишком жестоко, и Рей не сразу осознала, что до крови вонзила ногти в ладонь.

Рен получил все, что хотел. Своевольный одинокий принц — вдруг напомнил разум — взял под контроль свою империю и вынудил галактику склониться в страхе, принц успешно выследил и пленил женщину, которую вожделел, и получил ребенка, которого страстно желал. О чем еще ему оставалось мечтать — все его мечты исполнились…

И все же… Несмотря на то, что Рен получил доступ к ее телу и пользовался возможностью заставить ее изнывать от сладкой тоски и вздрагивать под его рукой, ее чистая и незапятнанная любовь была ему недоступна. Даже несмотря на Силу. Ее страсть и, возможно, здравомыслие принадлежали ему, когда он доводил ее до исступления своими руками и языком, но она отказала ему в том, что нельзя получить шантажом. Не имело значения, что перевес был на его стороне, что он заявлял о том, что она его, и что сама Сила благоволила им — Рей никогда не поддавалась ему по своей воле. Принуждение было неотъемлемой частью их отношений.

Возможно, однажды они были близки… Но надежда рассыпалась, когда Рей осознала, с кем рискует потерять душу. В том, что она испытывала к нему, были виноваты смятение и иррациональная связь между форсъюзерами. И тогда, после первого побега с «Финализатора», она твердо решила смотреть на него, как на монстра с лицом человека. И он знал это. Вот почему всякий раз Рен изо всех сил старался убедить ее в обратном, вот почему снимал маску, пытаясь поколебать ее решимость, вот почему использовал физическую близость, чтобы отвлечь ее мысли и подавить здравый смысл. Он хотел, чтобы она не только приняла Темную сторону… Он хотел, чтобы она приняла его самого.

Чем дольше она размышляла об этом, тем с большей ясностью понимала, что это выходит за рамки задетого самолюбия и желания господства, которые у нее всегда ассоциировались с Реном. Он… он совершил все те поступки — загонял ее во власть ужасных обстоятельств, упорно и методично преследовал ее по всей галактике, захватил контроль над империей и обратил всю мощь своей военной машины, чтобы найти ее — с единственной целью: вынудить ее оказаться беспомощной и в его власти?.. Слова генерала Органы периодически всплывали в памяти, когда Рей приходилось напоминать себе о причине, по которой им с Рику следовало держаться настороже.

_«Видимо, ты плохо осведомлена о его склонности к одержимости целью, но, к несчастью, он всегда был таким. Поверь, он никогда не останавливается на полпути»._

В то время она считала, что Рен преследует ее ради власти и их потенциального сходства, как форсъюзеров. Рей снова и снова переживала события на «Финализаторе», чуткость и внимательность Рена, его терпеливые слова… Она относила это к его желанию переманить ее на Темную сторону, но теперь, в свете всего произошедшего, понимала, что здесь скрывалось что-то еще. Но что полагалось делать с этим знанием, она не представляла. Независимо от того, что он испытывал к ней, он по-прежнему не доверял ей и был слишком осторожен. Ошейник и стражники были тому доказательствами. По крайней мере, пока.

Возможно… Возможно, существовал другой способ сыграть в эту долгую игру. Она планировала выживать и ждать своего шанса, но может статься, ей стоило проявить больше агрессии. Сбросить неокрепшую праведность, присущую ей, если верить словам Рена, и начать действовать самостоятельно?..

Рей снова посмотрела в зеркало. Взгляд проследил изгиб обнаженных плеч, подчеркнутых тонкими лямками, аккуратный бюст, стиснутый и вздернутый жестким лифом, и откровенный вырез до самой поясницы. Платье сидело, как вторая кожа, облегая ее фигуру до самых икр, где расходилось изощренной опушкой из перьев — а те с нарочитой небрежностью переходили на подол.

Прическа была под стать ее экстравагантному виду. Часть волос была собрана заколкой вверх, а остальные сбегали на плечи нежными завитками. Рен любил гладить ее по волосам.

Эта женщина ничем не походила на Рей с Джакку, Рей, ученицу джедая, или Рей, заботливую мамочку. Эта Рей носила обличье соблазнительницы, даже невзирая на броский ошейник. И вероятно…

Вероятно, пришло время сыграть свою роль.


	11. Chapter 11

Услышав шорох двери, Рей не отвернулась от окна, чтобы поприветствовать гостя. Ее тонкие пальцы сжали бокал, она поднесла его к идеально накрашенным губам и сделала затяжной глоток золотистого вина, поднесенного дроидом. Слегка поморщив нос от покалывающего ощущения на языке, она признала, что начинает проникаться изысканным вкусом напитка.

Она держала себя с достоинством — пусть не истинно аристократичным, но тем, которое могла себе позволить, с холодной отчужденностью, доведенной до совершенства от частого общения с сомнительными личностями на Джакку.

Тем не менее от ощутимо-пристального взгляда Рена, прошедшегося по ее фигуре, внутри что-то екнуло. Но Рей не дрогнула, заставляя себя держаться стойко, пока гулкие шаги все приближались. Они стихли прямо за ее спиной, и Рей, мысленно подбодрив себя, опустила бокал на близлежащий столик.

Обнаженную спину обдало чужим теплом. И оно вызвало ответную дрожь, мурашками пощекотавшую кожу. Рей чувствовала, как чужое дыхание заставило трепетать локоны, каскадом спускавшиеся на спину, как его сменили пальцы, переложившие волосы ей за плечо, к которому сразу прижались мягкие губы.

Они так и стояли вдвоем, и его рука — настоящая, теплая — погладила ее спину.

Всякий раз, когда судьба сталкивала ее с этим мужчиной, который преследовал ее, словно тень, Рей приучилась не удивляться, как быстро между ними вспыхивает искра. Стоило их телам соприкоснуться, как энергия, напоминавшая безудержное пламя, расходящееся по разлитому маслу, высвобождалась, унося с собой остатки выдержки.

Нежные прикосновения Бена усмиряли ее, теплая ладонь согревала кожу открытой спины, опускаясь ниже и рождая почти гипнотическую безмятежность.

Рей прикрыла глаза. Охватившее душу спокойствие было резкой переменой. Возможно, причиной тому служило игристое вино, а возможно, глубоко запрятанная в душе готовность поддаться желаниям Кайло ради цели, но когда его руки делали с ней что-то этакое, ей казалось, будто по коже тянутся шелковые нити — бесконечное множество их, надежно закутывающих ее в свою алчную паутину. Но Рей не позволяла себе забыться — она должна подобраться поближе, должна узнать, какова его тайная уязвимость.

Рен не отвлекался, мягко лаская ее кожу, но вдруг Рей почувствовала эти греховные губы на своей шее. Она невольно подалась к ним, каждой клеточкой ощущая нежность, и уперлась голой спиной в жестковатую материю. Нет, не ту грубую армированную ткань, из которой было соткано его обычное облачение — оно натирало, наверное… Мысль резко прервалась, когда чужой язык заскользил за ухом.

Рен горячо прошелся по коже и спустился ниже, прижимаясь к щеке. Не устояв, Рей повернула голову, и он предсказуемо воспользовался возможностью жадно впиться в ее беззащитное горло. Он схватил ее за предплечье, не позволяя отстраниться, и Рей зашипела, маскируя стон, уже рвущийся на волю.

Пусть сегодняшним вечером она собиралась узнать, как ее поведение влияет на него, ей отчаянно требовалось почувствовать хоть малую толику контроля — контроля, который поможет ей пройти через это до конца и остаться собой. Стойкость и хитрость — верные союзники в любом деле. Пусть Рен упивается преимуществом, она использует его уверенность, что он в состоянии играть ее телом, как маэстро излюбленным инструментом. Ей предстоит выяснить, может ли она сама влиять на него или он не упустит контроль даже в такие моменты.

Она двигалась медленно, почти сонно, колени охватила слабость — в миг, когда его зубы сомкнулись на ее коже, чуть повыше ошейника. Освободив руку из хватки Рена, она зарылась пальцами в его шелковистых прядях. И почувствовала, как он замер, будто ошеломленный тем, что она прикоснулась к нему по своей воле. Но замешательство длилось недолго. В следующую секунду Рен перехватил ее за талию, прижимая к себе.

Его страсть сражала как гром — дерзкая, непримиримая, подобная клинку его нестабильного лайтсабера. Внезапно ее ноги оторвались от пола — Рен поднял ее, и Рей крепче зажала его волосы в кулаке. Его губы вновь впились ей в шею, и дикость положения возмутительным образом заводила ее, как и физическое доказательство очевидной страсти Рена, упиравшееся ей пониже спины. Рей чувствовала, что между бедер становится влажно, словно открывая брешь в ее защите. Такой был метод Рена: подчинять и завоевывать, быстро и эффективно, не давай жертве шанса на отпор. Он хотел ослабить ее, подмять под свою волю… Но сегодня Рей надеялась — дала себе слово, — что все будет по-другому.

Она больно дернула его за волосы, и он сдавленно застонал, невольно отрываясь от ее шеи. Рей воспользовалась заминкой, чтобы освободиться из его рук, и, едва коснувшись пола, развернулась к нему лицом.

Рен тяжело дышал, пристально наблюдая за ней потемневшими глазами — все в его облике говорило о том, что у нее в запасе есть несколько мгновений, прежде чем он потеряет терпение и снова набросится на нее… И на нем действительно было не его привычное военное облачение.

Если бы не угнетающий черный цвет, то короткий жакет, идеально подогнанные брюки и блестящие туфли — конечно, по ее скромному, неискушенному мнению — стоило назвать королевскими. Но Рен, само собой, не признавал ничего, кроме темнейших оттенков черного. Но даже в них он выглядел завораживающе. Возможно, смена стиля помогла ему ненадолго отодвинуть тяготы и ответственность его высокого статуса ради запланированного ужина. Подобно маске, которая позволяла ему беззаветно отдаваться жестокости на поле боя.

Рен, в свою очередь, разглядывал ее куда пристальней — казалось, это занятие заставило его взять вынужденную паузу. Рей вполне отдавала себе отчет, как кружева черного лифа обтягивают ее обнаженное тело. Если честно, эффект поначалу будил в ней двоякие чувства, поскольку фасон оголял гораздо больше, чем она привыкла со времен Джакку. Однако кое-как удалось убедить себя, что полупрозрачная ткань была не настолько прозрачной, чтобы пошатнуть ее достоинство. Однако взгляд Рена, пронзающий ее насквозь, заставил Рей усомниться в этом суждении.

— У меня были сомнения, что ты его наденешь, — от негромкого голоса Рена, этого бархатистого переливчатого баритона, в который раз по ее спине прошли волнующие мурашки.

Их взгляды встретились, и напряжение в его взгляде почти лишило ее дара речи.

— Тогда… зачем ты его прислал? — Вино, которое она пригубила для смелости немногим ранее, помогало сохранить ровное дыхание. Наверное, до конца ужина не повредит пропустить еще бокальчик.

— Полагаю, человеку свойственно мечтать, — вскользь промолвил Рен, поправляя выбившийся из ее прически локон, упавший на плечо. Затем его взгляд опустился ниже, прослеживая ажурные узоры, покрывающие ее бедра, как стебли лозы. Его слова вызвали у нее противоречивые чувства, снова заставив усомниться в его истинных мотивах.

По крайней мере, ужин мог оказаться удобным случаем это проверить.

Глядя на лицо Рена, в мыслях пребывавшего где-то далеко, она протянула руку, провела по его скуле и снова погрузила пальцы в эти потрясающе мягкие волосы, праздно задаваясь вопросом по поводу собственного здравомыслия. Рей видела, как это прикосновение выбивает его из колеи, как он задерживает дыхание перед тем, как взглянуть ей в глаза.

Мелькнувшая смесь подозрения, робкой надежды и желания вмиг опалила ее, подтверждая прежние опасения, но он быстро скрыл прорвавшуюся откровенность за привычным хмурым видом.

Рей чуть наклонила голову, повторяя движение, виденное у незнакомки на базаре, которая пыталась уговорить своего спутника купить ей красивый шарф. В тот день Рей, проходившей мимо, хотелось закатить глаза, настолько это было очевидно, но сейчас, глядя на Рена из-под ресниц, приоткрыв губы, увлажненные быстрым прикосновением языка, она осознала, что это работает.

Складка меж бровей Рена разгладилась, он, как завороженный, водил взглядом по ее лицу, останавливаясь на губах. Он льнул к ее руке, словно изголодавшееся по солнцу растение. От Рей ничего не укрылось, но пока этого было недостаточно. Ей требовалась уверенность.

— О чем может мечтать человек вроде тебя? — шепотом спросила она, чтобы не нарушить волшебства момента, вдохновленная резким ощущением контроля, вдруг перешедшего в ее руки.

Взгляд Рена замер на ее губах, пока она подбирала слова, призванные завести его глубже в ловушку.

— Когда вся галактика принадлежит Кайло Рену, о чем ему остается мечтать?

Он еле слышно выдохнул, и Рей возликовала, что на этот раз роли поменялись. Потребовалась немалая выдержка, чтобы сдержать улыбку, когда он стал наклоняться к ней, будто ведомый неведомым притяжением. Его глаза приковались к ее губам, и Рей не собиралась упускать ни капли преимущества. Ну уж нет!.. Настал ее черед брать то, что она хочет!..

Встретив его взгляд, Рей решительно вскинула подбородок и дернула голову Рена к себе, заставляя наклониться. Можно было не сомневаться в том, что она успешно поймала его врасплох поцелуем — он застыл, не шевелясь. Она прижималась к нему грудью, стиснутой жестким лифом, гладила его волосы, не отказывая себе в этом удовольствии, на которое у нее, судя по всему, намечался фетиш.

Поцелуй напоминал с трудом вырванную победу в поединке на «Старкиллере»: захватывающую, необузданную в своем стремлении выжить, дерзкую, идущую наперекор обстоятельствам.

Но Рен бездействовал недолго. Стоило ей коснуться его языка, и он ожил, как замкнувшая проводка. Его руки обхватили ее, снова отрывая от пола, на этот раз бесцеремонно притиснув к иллюминатору.

Рей ахнула от прикосновения спины к ледяному транспаристилу, но Рен не терял времени даром, жадно углубляя поцелуй. Однако она не желала быть пассивной — оттягивая его голову за волосы назад, перехватывая инициативу и жадно глотая вырвавшийся у него стон.

Она целовала его с таким пылом, что не заметила, как от недостатка кислорода кружится голова, но и тогда не отступила, хватая воздух в короткие моменты, когда их губы отрывались друг от друга. Любое движение встречало ответное — и сегодня Рей не собиралась дать ему уйти невредимым. Несмотря на ошейник, Сила между ними разгонялась, разогреваемая нерешенными разногласиями и близостью. Эта тяжесть давила на рассудок, внезапно подарив Рей безжалостную идею.

Несмотря на заведенные привычки, с тех пор, как она прибыла на «Финализатор» Рен не пытался проникнуть в ее мысли. И Рей не забывала о том, что одна нечаянная осечка способна разрушить ее до ужаса хрупкий план. И хоть, по словам Рена, ошейник ограничивал Силу, он позволял им общаться. Рен мог проецировать свои мысли в ее разум, но Рей воздерживалась от ответной любезности. У нее была причина. И настало время перейти в наступление.

Рен держал ее на весу, его большие пальцы вжимались в ребра у нее под грудью. Его агрессивная, хищная манера, с которой он целовал ее, заставляла дыхание сбиваться. Рей пришлось отступить — она царапнула в отместку его губу, и он зашипел.

Наконец-то он был именно таким, каким ей нужно — завороженным, восприимчивым и открытым, чтобы она могла реализовать свои преимущества. Вряд ли он когда-либо мог заподозрить, что она способна на такую хитрость, но в этот раз дымка желания была не затуманит ей голову.

Отпустив его роскошные пряди, Рей обхватила ладонями его лицо и притянула к себе, прижимаясь к нему лбом, еле слышно прошептав в его разуме:

«Кайло…»

Распахнув глаза, он изумленно посмотрел на нее. И при виде надежды и отчаянной тоски она поняла, что нашла ключ к его падению.

Его руки крепко держали ее, она чувствовала выпуклость в его паху. От одного его взгляда в ее душе разгорался пожар, и Рен казался готовым раздуть пламя еще сильнее. Она осознавала, что ей надо сохранять голову трезвой, но в такие моменты, когда он смотрел на нее, словно все, чего он желал, находилось от него на расстоянии одного короткого вздоха, ее решимость готова была дать трещину.

И, вероятно, Рей стояла на пороге самого сильного испытания воли за всю свою жизнь, когда приятный механический голос нарушил их уединение.

— Верховный лидер, мадам Рей, — услужливо поприветствовал их появившийся дроид. — Ужин подан.

Они оба застыли — Рей замерла, так и зажав в зубах его губу. Она медленно разжала зубы, моргнула и посмотрела на дроида. Тот стоял у стола, про который она, откровенно говоря, позабыла. На щеках выступил румянец, хотя это было глупо — уж дроид-то ее точно не осудит.

Рен же, напротив, воспринял нечаянное вмешательство по-своему. Отступив ровно настолько, чтобы позволить ей встать на пол, он протянул руку раскрытой ладонью вперед. Его губы растянулись, обнажая разъяренный оскал.

Мгновенно осознав, что он намеревается сделать, Рей схватила его руку в тот самый миг, когда раздался зловещий скрип металла.

— Нет, Рен, не надо!

Он взглянул на нее, прищурив глаза, но звуки умолкли. Рей понимала, что должна объясниться, пока дроид шатко ковылял на тонких ножках, даже не представляя, насколько близко был к тому, чтобы превратиться в груду металлолома.

— Это не его вина, — осторожно добавила она, чуть сильнее сжав его руку. — Он лишь делал то, что ему поручили. И не заслуживает наказания только потому, что ему не повезло прийти к нам не вовремя.

Дроид издал чирикающий звук, и Рей бросила в его сторону предостерегающий взгляд.

Наступившая тишина действовала на нервы, но Рей терпеливо дожидалась решения участи ни о чем не подозревающего дроида. И все же была немало потрясена, когда Рен опустил руку. Он проделал это с явной неохотой, послав в ее сторону неприязненный взгляд, красноречиво намекавший, насколько подобный поступок был для него несвойственным.

— Я и не думал, что ты ринешься защищать какого-то дроида, — процедил Рен. — Разве для мусорщиков дроиды не груда металлолома?

Его высокомерие вызвало у Рей подсознательное желание ощетиниться в ответ, его ладонь на талии стала резко раздражать. Но — надо держаться.

— Насколько я помню, раньше ты уже допускал подобную ошибку, — ее взгляд скользнул по бледной линии шрама на его лице. — Это заблуждение не пошло тебе на пользу.

Глаза Рена опасно сузились, он открыл рот, собираясь ответить, но замер, словно не знал, чем парировать ее упрек. Но, не позволяя себе упиваться победой и чувствуя вдавливающиеся в бок пальцы, Рей решила, что пора остудить накал страстей — прямо сейчас ей вовсе не хотелось столкнуться с последствиями, которые обещали эти его темные глаза. Тем более, благодаря дроиду, былое преимущество успело испариться.

Положив ладонь на его грудь, обтянутую дорогой материей, она попыталась подкрепить свои слова — и не думать о твердых мышцах, которые чувствовала под рукой.

— Если не ошибаюсь, ты хотел поужинать, — напомнила она, используя оставшуюся концентрацию, чтобы не выдать голосом волнения. — Если мы не сядем за стол сейчас, все остынет.

Рен нахмурился, мрачно оглядев ее, и по его голодному взгляду было очевидно, что он собирался ответить чем-то вроде «К криффу ужин», но Рей уже поспешно воспользовалась его заминкой, чтобы отступить и проследовать к столу.

Из-за туфель на мягкой подошве, которые удерживали на ногах завязанные крест-накрест черные ленты, доходившие до бедер, ей казалось, будто она плавно скользит по поверхности воды.

Подойдя к накрытому столу, Рей вопросительно оглянулась.

Вид Рена, застывшего на месте, едва не вызвал у нее смешок, но ставки в ее начинании были слишком высоки, чтобы опрометчиво их растрачивать. Его рука замерла, будто пытаясь остановить ее, в глазах читалась странная растерянность. И это придавало Рей уверенности, что имя, прозвучавшее в его голове, вкупе с поцелуями и прикосновениями, которые она дарила по своей воле, немало озадачили его.

Но теперь, находясь на безопасном расстоянии, Рей аккуратно обошла кресло с высокой спинкой. Конечно, она не собиралась бежать с поля боя, но почувствовала себя несказанно уверенней теперь, когда между ней и Реном появилась хоть какая-то дистанция.

Как поступит Рен?..

Она засомневалась, поглядывая на его сжатые кулаки, указывавшие на то, что его терпение практически истончилось.

— Конечно, — наконец прозвучал ответ, и голос Рена был спокоен, вопреки ее ожиданиям.

Он повернулся к ней, разглаживая брюки ладонями. Его лицо вновь превратилось в бесстрастную маску.

Рен приблизился к столу — и Рей поняла, что его целью было место не напротив нее, а то, где она встала.

— П-подожди, Рен, — невольно заикнулась она. — Т-ты же только что сказал…

Его пальцы мягко обхватили ее запястье и отвели их от спинки стула. Рей невольно попыталась отойти и чуть не врезалась ему в грудь. Ей оставалось только в растерянности наблюдать за происходящим.

Но затем случилось что-то странное.

Кресло заскрипело по полу. Рей недоуменно уставилась на Рена, но он взирал на нее с учтивым видом, словно дожидаясь, пока она займет предложенное место.

Ей доводилось видеть подобное лишь в мелодрамах по голонету. И самым странным было ожидать такого от Рена.

Впрочем, до того, как отречься от семьи и превратиться в рыцаря и безжалостного инквизитора Темной стороны, он был принцем. Должно быть, старые привычки трудно изжить.

Стараясь скрыть изумление, Рей заставила себя садиться, позволив ему проявить галантность. Тихо вздохнув, она опустилась на пододвинутое сиденье, не зная, что и думать. Разве что Рен делал так специально, чтобы вывести ее из равновесия?

Но подозрения не получили продолжения, поскольку Рен занял место напротив и, подобрав замысловато сложенную салфетку со стола, расправил ее и расстелил на коленях. И тут Рей охватило смятение. Со дня драматичного отлета с Джакку, встречи с Сопротивлением, ученичества у Люка и в течение последующих лет, когда приходилось мотаться по планетам, прячась вместе с сыном, правила этикета никогда не стояли для нее на повестке дня. Сегодня же судьба подбросила ей ужин в присутствии принца. Большая часть знаний Рей об этикете исходила от По, его досужих шуточек над бывшей мусорщицей и бывшим штурмовиком по поводу того, что еду можно не поглощать со скоростью, будто на планету вот-вот упадет гигантский метеорит.

Наверное, следовало просто повторять действие Рена, но дроид уже взял положенную ей салфетку и галантно расстелил у нее на коленях.

Но от этих сомнений здорово отвлекал стол, на котором возвышались тарелки с маленькими аппетитными пирожками и золотистыми корзиночками. Интересно, если она схватит одну до того, как Рен приступит к ужину, это будет считаться нарушением этикета?

Прикусив губу, Рей следила, как дроид методично расставляет блюда перед ними, но вдруг заметила, как Рен нажал на кнопку крышки поднесенного блюда, и та бесшумно сложилась, явив еще один образчик высоких технологий Первого ордена.

Повторив за Реном, она уставилась на источавший ароматный пар суп, в котором плавали кусочки корнеплодов. У нее за плечами не имелось особого опыта с едой, не считая сухих пайков, превращавшихся в хлеб с помощью воды, полевых наборов в Сопротивлении, съеденного на ходу фастфуда. И посмотрев, как Рен поднял с одного из блюд тарталетку, разломил ее над супом, обмакнул в горячую жидкость и с удовольствием съел, Рей постаралась не выглядеть слишком рьяной, когда последовала его примеру.

Но поневоле закрыла глаза.

Слоеное тесто, дополненное ярким вкусом пряного бульона, было лучшим, что она пробовала в жизни, поэтому, когда Рен взялся за ложку, она не стала медлить — схватила свою и заработала ею с тем энтузиазмом, который невозможно скрыть, несмотря на все усилия.

Весь мир сузился до ложки, полной пикантного содержимого, превосходящего любую мечту голодной девочки-сироты, забиравшейся на ночь в продуваемый всеми ветрами АТ-АТ. С начала ужина никто из них не произнес ни слова, и, наверное — супа осталось уже совсем немного — пора бы поднять голову от тарелки.

Рей сглотнула. Вероятно, не следовало позволять какой-то вкусной еде захватывать все ее внимание. Иначе она бы заметила, что за ней наблюдают, и наблюдавший полностью забыл о еде, глядя на нее с мягкой улыбкой на полных губах и взглядом слишком голодным, чтобы быть приличным.

Ложка вдруг выпала из пальцев, зазвенев на тарелке, и Рей внезапно смутилась от собственного поведения. Хотя, конечно, не следовало принимать все так близко к сердцу, ведь здесь она не по своей воле, но все-таки пристальное внимание Рена заставило ее вспыхнуть. Впрочем, теперь ей следовало к этому привыкать.

— Пожалуйста, — негромко попросил Рен, когда она отвела глаза. — Доешь. Похоже, тебе очень понравилось.

Румянец распространялся с лица на шею, и Рей отреагировала единственным привычным ей образом:

— Нет, — словно ничего не произошло, отозвалась она. — Думаю, я наелась. Да, я вполне сыта.

На его лице мелькнуло видимое разочарование, но дроид выбрал этот самый миг, чтобы учтиво наклониться к ней.

— Позволите, мадам? — осведомился он, указав на ее почти опустевшее блюдо. Рей кивнула, стараясь не провожать грустными глазами уносимую тарелку. Следом махнул рукой Рен, и дроид с той же почтительностью забрал его нетронутую тарелку, полную восхитительного бульона.

От вида пропадавшей понапрасну вкусной еды Рей почувствовала почти физическую боль. Триллионы существ в галактике голодали, но она знала, что на «Финализаторе», как и во всем Первом ордене, ни у кого не было подобной проблемы. Орденцам не приходилось горбатиться целый день в пустыне, добывая ржавый лом для обмена на скудные крохи, они не задыхались в сырых темных шахтах, чтобы спасти сына от голодной смерти. Вряд ли до Рику на «Финализаторе» вообще появлялся ребенок.

Рику. Мысли ухватились за черточки его лица, мягкие темные кудри, взъерошенные надо лбом, на ямочках на его щеках от улыбки. Мысли об этой улыбке помогали ей пережить самые трудные дни, когда она ощущала себя заблудшей, неправильной женщиной, часто принимавшей важные материнские решения наобум. Сын никогда не сомневался в ней, даже когда она по ошибке уложила его на ночлег в гнездо огненных гусениц. Его безоговорочное доверие и любовь придавали ей сил, как ничто другое. Рику заменил ей дом.

В том, что он не осознавал ловушки, в которую завлек их, не было его вины — именно ей полагалось заботиться об их безопасности. К несчастью, Рен был его отцом, невозможно больше скрывать сей факт, но Рей надеялась, что однажды малыш вырастет и поймет, почему она поступила так, как поступила. Рику не заслуживал такой жизни — ни жизни изгоя на базе Сопротивления, ни дней, проведенных в одиночестве, пока она рыскала в поисках средств к существованию, ни грядущего разочарования, если им удастся вырваться из этой роскошной золотой клетки. Когда придет время, Рей научит его справляться с душевной болью, но пока — во всяком случае, она очень на это надеялась — он радовался тому, что имел. Пока.

— Рику довольствуется таким же ужином? — спросила она, разглядывая странную центральную композицию на столе из органики и пористой вулканической породы. Рей привыкла делиться всем с сыном, это принесло бы немного утешения — уверенность в том, что он имеет возможность пробовать такие замечательные вкусности.

— Наподобие, — великодушно отозвался Рен. Его глаза, казалось, изучали ее во время этого долгого молчания. — Нечто более подходящее для шестилетнего ребенка.

Вдруг Рей вспомнила кое-что, отчего в груди болезненно сжалось.

— Рику ужинает один? — прищурилась она.

Верховный лидер завоеванной галактики сперва вроде бы опешил от ее вопроса, но затем его опасно блеснувший взгляд смягчился.

— Нет. Фазма вызвалась поужинать с ним. Похоже, они с мальчиком обнаружили общий интерес в художественном творчестве. Она выяснила, можно ли ей побаловать его любопытство еще немного, и я решил, что это допустимо. — Дроид, молчаливый свидетель их разговора, расставил новые приборы, но Рен не удостоил его взглядом. — Это приемлемо?

В некотором роде Рей не понимала, почему он спрашивает об этом у нее, пленницы, но в этот миг куда больше ее задело другое: несправедливость того тоскливого факта, что компанию ее сыну составляет другая женщина. Впрочем, из всех известных ей офицеров Первого ордена, против генерала Фазмы она возражала бы меньше всего.

— Раз, судя по всему, я буду слишком занята, чтобы ужинать с ним, то, наверное, с этим придется смириться.

Рей подняла бокал с мерцающим янтарным вином и чуть пригубила его, смывая с языка горький вкус обиды. Шипучие пузырьки покалывали язык, разливаясь медовым ароматом, и чувство, затеплившееся в груди, подсказывало, что с этим напитком лучше не переусердствовать. Сегодня у нее еще оставалось незаконченное дело.

Лицо Рена выдавало его неудовлетворенность ее ответом, но он молчал, пока не прибыло второе закрытое блюдо. Едва дроид отошел, Рен активировал механизм крышки тем же манером, и на этот раз Рей без колебаний поступила аналогично. И чуть не пропустила последовавшие слова Рена, приоткрыв рот от сумасшедшего зрелища золотистой, запеченной на гриле птички, покоящейся на ложе из неизвестных толстеньких злаков.

— Быть может, время от времени мы сможем ужинать все вместе.

Небрежное замечание словно повисло в воздухе, и Рей задержала руки над набором приборов, из которых пришлось выбирать. Ее глаза обратились к Рену, который уже приступил к своей порции со странно сосредоточенным выражением.

Оно вернулось, непонятное чувство, не покидавшее ее после показанных Рику воспоминаний. Рей видела, как Рен говорил с ним, как взъерошил ему волосы… Рен хотел семью. Разумеется, таковая у него уже была — до того, как он связался со Сноуком, и после того, как стало совершенно очевидно, что он впустую растратил преданность и годы на этого старого монстра.

Лея была немногословна, когда речь заходила о ее блудном сыне, лишь сожалела, что они пренебрегли им и отослали к Люку. Отголоски этого чувствовались в подарке — первом подарке Рена Рику — сказке «Одинокий принц». Рен проявил заботу, пытаясь быть отцом, чьего присутствия он никогда не чувствовал сам.

— Возможно, — Рей ответила тихо и заметила, как Рен поднял глаза, оценивая ее выражение перед тем, как вернуться к еде. — Когда я увижу его боевую подготовку? — вспомнила она. Рен еще ничего не говорил по этому поводу, и ей хотелось знать, чему Рику будут учить, чтобы она могла подумать, как сгладить процесс.

— Скоро, — ответил Рен, по-прежнему разглядывая тарелку и методично разделывая мясо на мелкие кусочки. — В настоящее время мы решили сосредоточиться на его Силовых способностях. Защита — лучшее нападение. На самом деле он уже горит желанием продемонстрировать тебе, чему выучился за это время.

Естественно, Рику хотелось показать матери новые силы — ведь он не видел ничего плохого в том, чтобы изучать дарксайдерские принципы и приемы. Он не представлял, чем закончится Темная тропинка, не думал, к чему подталкивает его Рен. Ее милый маленький мальчик под руководством отца превратится в убийцу, именно к этому приведут его благие намерения.

Наверное, она опять молчала слишком долго, поскольку Рен обратил внимание, что она все еще не приступила к еде. Неловко поерзав под его вопросительным взглядом, Рей подняла вилку, ткнула ее в первый попавшийся кусок и сунула в рот.

И чуть не застонала вслух. Вряд ли могло найтись что-то вкуснее, чем суп, который она выхлебала, как мучимая жаждой банта, но это новое блюдо было божественным. Как бы сильно ни хотелось поддаться навязываемым в плену удобствам, еда запомнится безусловно главной слабостью.

— Как тебе? — полюбопытствовал Рен, хотя вопрос казался излишним, учитывая рвение, с которым она кромсала мясо.

Рей постаралась быть вежливой и пробормотала с набитым ртом что-то невнятно восторженное, сомневаясь, что Рен разобрал слова. Но общий посыл он понял, потому что, подняв на мгновение взгляд, чтобы убедиться, что она не шокировала его своими вольными манерами, она успела уловить его легкую улыбку.

— Это Эндорианская курица, тушеная с маслом и травами, и жареная на гриле до хрустящей корочки. Одно из моих самых любимых блюд.

— Крифф, оно волшебно! — промямлила Рей, неизящно вытирая рот. Но вдруг отвлеклась. — Эндор? Я была там, — зачерпнув злаков, перемешанных с кусочками сухофруктов, она застонала от наслаждения.

— Правда?

Рей кивнула, продолжив не сразу, чтобы не говорить с набитым ртом.

— Там есть форпост в глуши, вдалеке от местных туземцев. На острове посреди озера. Они называют его…

— …Мерцающий остров, — добавил Рен с ностальгической ноткой в голосе. — Я тоже бывал там.

— Там очень красиво, — задумчиво продолжила Рей, вспоминая воду, мягко плескавшуюся у ног.

Ей довелось находиться там совсем недолго, вывозить контейнер с неизвестным содержимым для Сопротивления. Но перед отлетом, движимая умиротворяющим духом этих мест, она вылезла из верхнего люка «Сокола», чтобы полюбоваться пейзажем. В конце концов смотритель дока прогнал ее, заставив взлетать, но увиденное еще долго ей вспоминалось. После бурных морей Эч-То безмятежность ласковых волн казалась приятной переменой.

— Так и есть, — согласился Рен. — Веришь или нет, но мест, подобных этому, в галактике великое множество. Тихих величественных мест. Лесов, где не ступала нога разумных существ, с зеленью, устилающей землю, насколько хватает глаз, пещер, спрятанных среди горных вершин, внутри которых сияют бесчисленные кристаллы, ледников, возвышающихся, как небоскребы Корусанта, и спадающих с них ледяных рек.

— Я не люблю холод, — выпалила Рей. — Но прочее звучит… интригующе.

Если бы в прошлом кто-нибудь сказал ей, что Кайло Рен, рыцарь Тьмы, повелитель Первого ордена, будет рассуждать о красоте природы, она бы усомнилась, не ударился ли собеседник головой. Но Кайло Рен в который раз опрокидывал все ее представления.

— Мне бы хотелось однажды показать эти места нашему сыну. Думаю, они бы ему понравились. Как и тебе, — взгляд Рен впился в нее так пристально, что Рей невольно опустила глаза.

И все же за его словами крылось нечто важное. Он высказал намерение забрать их с корабля, чтобы показать эти чудеса. Их обоих. Это значило находиться вдали от разрушителя, полного бесчисленных стражников, которые стояли между ней и свободой. Конечно, оставался еще ошейник, но если получится что-нибудь придумать, как-нибудь обойти его и сбежать, то все…

Надежда была хрупкой, но, возможно, в этот миг надзор Рена даст слабину, и она сумеет ею воспользоваться.

Рей знала, что не должна колебаться, когда миг придет, иначе ей не спасти Рику от чужого разрушительного влияния. Рен хотел превратить его в копию себя, в человека, который похищал, убивал и подчинял тех, кто не склонялся перед его желаниями. Но все-таки это могло оказаться сложнее. Ее решимость подвергалась серьезному испытанию в такие моменты, как сейчас, когда он высказывал желание показать Рику галактику.

Но ее намерения были благими, и она должна относиться к ним как к таковым. С этими нелегкими мыслями Рей встретила его взгляд и кивнула, стараясь выглядеть благодарной.

— Думаю, мне нравится эта идея.

Оттолкнув губительные эмоции в душе при виде ответной скромной улыбки, тревожно напомнившей улыбку Рику, Рей вернулась к еде.

Расправившись с курицей, она взялась за пирожки, собирая остатки соуса, и с легкой тоской оглядела опустевшее блюдо, как вдруг услышала тихий шорох тарелки. Рен пододвинул к ней свою нетронутую курицу.

— Хочешь мое? — Рей перевела взгляд с него на божественную еду и потянулась за ней.

— Ты уверен, что не хочешь? — спросила она, прилипнув глазами к тарелке. Они оба знали, что его ответ ей абсолютно неинтересен, тем более Рей уже подняла вилку, покушаясь на то, от чего он так глупо отказался. Плюнув на приличные манеры, она позволила себе в полной мере насладиться каждым оставшимся кусочком и, закончив, с чувством откинулась на спинку высокого кресла.

— У тебя каждый день такой ужин? До сих пор поражаюсь, насколько вкусно.

В глазах Рена появился странный блеск, подсказавший, что в его голове уже зреет коварный план по поводу того, как воспользоваться этим, но он ответил просто:

— Да. И ты можешь получить то же самое — сколько и когда пожелаешь.

— М-м… Спасибо, — Рей не представляла, что еще ответить, и не дала воображению разыграться. Если все получится, рано или поздно она вырвется на свободу и будет далеко от него и этой потрясающей еды. Перспектива ужинов, как у королевы, не пошатнет ее решимости сбросить оковы.

Дроид с поклонами принялся убирать со стола, а Рей еще раз глотнула янтарного напитка, чтобы чем-то занять руки. Рен аккуратно приложил салфетку к губам, а затем поднял свой бокал и сделал большой глоток, не сводя с нее глаз.

Кажется, Рей даже удалось не заерзать во время этой паузы, прерванной возвращением дроида с новым блюдом. Она недоверчиво нахмурилась.

— Еще? В галактике вообще остается еда после здешних ужинов?

— Это десерт. Сладкое для завершения трапезы.

На этот раз он не стал открывать свое блюдо, позволив ее любопытству взять верх. И Рей не выдержала, ткнув кнопку на крышке, чтобы узнать, какой же там кулинарный шедевр.

Под просвечивающей золотистой глазурью скрывался завиток из кусочков фрукта с пухлой розовой мякотью и тонкой текстурированной кожей, рядом лежала порция сливок в виде конуса с идеально круглой ягодкой сверку — слишком красивая, чтобы ее есть, и разбавленная крошечной зеленой веточкой неизвестного растения.

Картина загипнотизировала Рей настолько, что она не заметила, как вилка проткнула кусочек фрукта, протащила его по крему и поднесла к губам.

Сладкая глазурь в сочетании с легкой пенкой крема почти перекрыла истинный вкус плода, но этот аромат… Рей распахнула глаза, осознав, что это, и с укоризной уставилась на тарелку, а потом на Рена, который вдруг стал напоминать голодного фенвульфа, с трудом удерживающего себя на месте. Перемена была тревожной, но понять ее причину было несложно.

Этот был тот же фрукт, который она нашла на стойке чуть ранее. Именно в его соке она измазалась, когда ее застал Рен. Рей невольно сглотнула, язык будоражил знакомый сладкий вкус, вызывая вспышку жара по телу. Рен намеренно выбрал этот десерт, чтобы напомнить о том, как они были вместе, и, судя по его взгляду, он желал вернуться к этой интерлюдии в самое ближайшее время.

— Он… — выдавила Рей и умолкла, не находя слов.

В отличие от Рена.

— Да. Вижу, ты припоминаешь его, — мягко отметил он, наблюдая за ней со своего места. И затем встал, небрежно скинув салфетку.

Рей казалось, что она приросла к месту, когда он двинулся к ней с самым хищным видом и остановился прямо за ее креслом. Теплые ладони легли ей на плечи, вызвав у нее судорожный вздох. Она чувствовала малейшее давление, то, как дорогая ткань его костюма задевает ее обнаженную кожу, и, наконец, горячее дыхание у уха.

Он провел руками вниз, до локтей, и сжал ее крепче.

— С того мгновения я думал только о тебе, Рей, — достиг ее ушей греховный шепот. — Об этом вкусе на твоих губах и коже.

Ресницы Рей дрогнули, опустились, даря крохи личного пространства, но коварное тело выдавало ее дрожью, и чужие сильные пальцы стиснули ее.

Неожиданно Рен отпустил ее и медленно преклонил колени рядом с креслом. Он был высоким — и все еще возвышался над ней, глядя в глаза, не наклоняясь. С задумчивым видом скользнув пальцами в десерт, он приподнял кусочек фрукта в глазури и медленно поднес его к ее приоткрывшимся губам.

Нервно проведя языком по губам, Рей оценивающе оглядела предложенный дар. Он словно насмехался над ней — деликатное искушение, соблазнение сладостью, превосходящей все мечты, которыми тешила себя гонимая песчаными ветрами мусорщица. Ей хотелось получить этот дар, даже несмотря на то, что рука, его протягивающая, жаждала ее подчинить.

Глазурь таяла, пачкая пальцы Рена, и Рей нерешительно открыла рот. Кусочек фрукта прижался к губам — Рен не отводил руку, пока она не надкусила, отдавшись на волю ощущений. И стоило закончить с первым кусочком, как Рен поднес ей второй, и она уже не могла сопротивляться, почти постанывая всякий раз, когда он проводил глазурью по ее губам.

Вскоре десерт закончился, и не успел Рен убрать пальцы, а она одуматься — как сама обхватила их губами, слизывая остатки глазури. Рен резко вздохнул, и она опомнилась, отстраняясь с широко раскрытыми глазами и отчаянно краснея. Но спустя три мгновения — три гулких удара сердца — Рен схватил ее, повернул и приник с одержимым поцелуем.

Он лихорадочно сминал ее рот, атакуя его с тщательностью, свойственной лишь Кайло Рену. А если Рей что-то усвоила за сегодняшний вечер — это то, что Рена будоражит, когда ему бросают вызов. Даже несмотря на то, что он учил их сына, будто лучшая защита — безжалостное нападение.

Рей ухватилась за плотную ткань жакета, позволив себе потешиться одержимым поцелуем секунду дольше, и нанесла ответный удар, привстав на носки и притянув его к себе за шею — с пылом большим, чем требовала задуманная диверсия. Впрочем, этим вечером каждый ее поступок становился тем безрассудней, чем дальше углублялся поцелуй, и Рен начал перехватывать инициативу.

Но Рей пресекла это, оторвавшись от его губ и приникнув к щеке, чтобы медленно опуститься к его шее, слегка прикусывая кожу. Тихий стон, исторгшийся из его горла, вызвал у нее улыбку, и она не отрывалась от него, продолжая целовать его шею и челюсть. Вкус его кожи под языком будоражил, разжигая желание испробовать его еще, но страстная натура Рена вновь спутала ее планы.

Руки Рена разгладили ее задницу — и это явилось единственным предупреждением перед тем, как ее тело резко подняли вверх и прижали к широкой груди. Рен встретил ее взгляд, и горящее в них желание подсказало ей, каким именно он спланировал финал их вечера. Затянувшийся ужин только подстегнул его, а терпение, похоже, окончательно сдало от ее вкрадчивых попыток взять верх.

Рен подхватил ее на руки и, только перешагнув порог спальни, позволил встать на пол. Рей невольно вздрогнула, почувствовав, как он, взяв ее ладонь, подвел ее к идеально заправленной, излишне экстравагантной кровати, где притянул к себе.

Приобнимая ее за талию, свободной рукой он поднял ее лицо за подбородок, заставляя смотреть себе в глаза — в которых сияла галактика невысказанных эмоций.

Спальня утопала в полумраке — мягкий свет исходил лишь от неяркого источника света, искусно вделанного в потолок. Слабое сияние приглушало холодную тьму одеяния Рена, согревало бледность его кожи, хотя не могло перебить пылающее напряжение в его взгляде.

Этот взгляд было тяжело выносить, но не из-за неоспоримой похоти, исходившей от него, как дым от углей, но из-за иного — эмоций, поневоле знакомых и ей: тоски, отчаяния, пылкой привязанности. Рей чувствовала, что Рен искал семьи, принятия, но до сих пор не осознавала, насколько не готова была к их значимости, жизненной важности, напоминавшей неизбывность Силы, пронизывающей каждое живое существо. Перед этим взглядом дрогнули все вынашиваемые планы.

Силовая Связь между ними напоминала вечный трансформатор, заряжавшийся вновь и вновь, накапливавший энергию, издававший неизменный гул на заднем плане, словно чем ближе они становились, тем более приближались к исполнению истинной цели.

Это предощущение хотело, чтобы они были вместе, и никогда не позволяло забыть об этом. Несмотря на всех их различия, что-то в душе продолжало резонировать, как два колокола, бивших в унисон.

Рей боролась с этой связью всем своим существом, а Рен сражался за нее, необъяснимо приверженный мысли, что их свела судьба. Связь делала все возможное, чтобы доказать свою правоту, даже сейчас гремя цепями их самообладания. И Рен еще проявлял редкую для себя сдержанность, мягко прильнув к ее губам с неторопливым поцелуем.

Он являл разительный контраст с прошлым, настолько, что Рей растерялась, но, как часто случалось в присутствии Рена, инстинкты взяли свое. Руки сами погрузились в густые шелковистые волосы, которые она смяла с нездоровой одержимостью, и ответила ему языком, чувствуя, как он, глухо зарычав, стиснул ее крепче. Иллюзия сдержанности слетела с него в один миг, и его ладонь скользнула выше, обхватывая ее грудь сквозь тонкую ткань лифа.

Рен оторвался от ее губ, заставляя ее цепенеть под голодным понимающим взглядом, и смял пальцами грудь, почти до боли, пока Рей пыталась справиться с непроизвольно сжавшимися бедрами. Он пристально наблюдал за ее лицом, за румянцем, спускавшимся на шею и ключицы, и потерся об ее щеку. Его пальцы нашли под платьем сжавшийся сосок и оттянули его, что-то шепча, лаская дыханием ее уязвимое горло.

Он недобро усмехнулся, почувствовав ее невнятную попытку освободиться, и с легкостью удержал ее, погладив ладонью поясницу. Рен облизнул губы, и Рей едва успела вдохнуть, как он наклонился и обхватил бусинку соска губами. Сквозь зубы вырвался шипящий вздох, и она поймала устремившийся к ней жадный взгляд.

Разгоравшееся чувства и губы Рена терзали ее, заставляя выгибаться в его руках. Рей не могла отвести взгляд, понимая, что вот-вот потеряет контроль, но вдруг он сам выпустил ее, напоследок царапнув сосок зубами. Рен отошел от нее на шаг, глядя, как она тяжело дышит и запоздало пытается справиться с дыханием, и начал расстегивать одежду.

Первым соскользнул с плеч элегантный жакет, за ним — ослабив пуговицы на воротнике — последовала строгая рубашка, обнажив мощную мускулатуру, лишь угадывавшуюся под плотной одеждой. Взгляд Рей прошелся по его груди, замерев на серебряной цепочке на шее. Зауженные брюки держал плотно сидевший ремень, и Рен, не сводя с нее глаз, медленно расцепил застежку, открывая крепкий пресс.

Само собой, Рей за свои годы приходилось видеть мужчин разной степени раздетости: сначала в душной жаре пустыни, а затем в тесной дружбе, которая завелась у нее с Финном и По, поэтому сейчас она не открыла для себя новых тайн. Но Рен не входил в число обычных людей. Он был отточен, как алмазное навершие подземного бура, не имея мягких линий или рыхлости. Его кожа была испещрена боевыми шрамами.

Рей помнила, как гладила эти шрамы, когда на «Финализаторе» впервые получила возможность прикоснуться к им, и удивилась вслух, почему же гражданин прогрессивного Первого ордена не воспользуется бактой. «Память», — кратко ответил он, дав понять, насколько лично он воспринимал каждый шрам. Не так уж странно, что он перевернул вверх дном галактику, чтобы найти ту, которая подарила самый яркий экземпляр его коллекции.

Рей вздрогнула, услышав, как ремень зазвенел по полу, но Рен не стал снимать штаны, вопреки ее ожиданиям — ожиданиям оскверненного похотью сознания. Ширинка разошлась, дразня кромкой темных волос, но когда Рей покосилась вверх, то увидела, что он смотрит не на нее лицо, а на тело — скользя по нему не спеша, с жадным вниманием, словно взгляд мог запросто сорвать платье.

И ведь он действительно мог это сделать, но, к вящему облегчению Рей, не стал. Однако всякое облегчение покинуло ее, стоило прозвучать его следующим словам:

— Твой наряд — подлинный шедевр, и если ты желаешь сохранить его, я предлагаю тебе снять его самой, иначе это сделаю я.

Из груди Рей вырвался судорожный вздох, и она, подозрительно глядя на него, нерешительно дернула руками.

С самым беззаботным видом Рен сел на кровать и откинулся назад, опершись на локти, но показное спокойствие на невозмутимом лице опровергала нетерпеливо постукивающая по полу ступня.

Рей попыталась убедить себя успокоиться, расслабить дрожащие руки и с опаской нащупала крошечные застежки на поясе. Пальцы неловко запнулись, стоило ей взглянуть на Рена и заметить, как он неприкрыто облизнулся.

В конечном счете ей удалось расстегнуть платье, и тонкие лямки упали с плеч, но Рей помедлила мгновение, когда спадавшая ткань зацепилась за затвердевшие соски, дерзко торчащие вверх.

Ей надо пройти через это, и — если уж быть до конца честной с собой — в душе ей хотелось этого, она больше не была невинной, как когда-то. Сегодня она попробует изучить свои возможности, и если позволит ему доминировать во всем, то не продвинется дальше, чем перед ужином.

— Поторопись, Рей, — Рен подался вперед, сложив ладони на коленях, его взгляд замер на ослабшем лифе, которому не хватало пары дюймов, чтобы свалиться с тела.

Рей чувствовала, как его снедает нетерпение, и выпрямила спину, отбросив поведение бедной жертвы, отданной на заклание жестокому богу. Теперь она была бесстрашной воительницей, оставившей отпечаток своей решимости на лице лучшего рыцаря Первого ордена. Она видела, как усмешка Рена гаснет, и, дернув плечом, с дерзким взглядом расправила плечи — платье шелковистой лужицей растеклось у ее ног.

Узкое платье практически не оставляло места для нижнего белья, но дроид настоял на одной конкретной детали, показавшейся причудливой в то время. Ее туфельки на плоской подошве были не совсем обычными туфельками, идеально прилегая к ногам, и самую интересную особенность она осознала, оказавшись полностью раздетой. Две черные ленты много раз обвивали ее ноги крест-накрест, доходя до верхней части бедер, где были завязаны аккуратными бантиками.

У Рена буквально упала челюсть при взгляде на обнаженное тело, украшенное атласными лентами, и Рей воспользовалась его заминкой, чтобы подойти ближе, чувствуя, как его глаза замерли на лобке, прошлись по подтянутому животу и остановились на голой груди. Она гордо встала между его колен, и он прикоснулся к перекрещивающимся лентам, взволнованно поддев одну — стоило ее отпустить, как лента снова разгладилась на коже. Как завороженный, он трогал ее тело, и Рей невольно порадовалась в душе, что не слишком рьяно спорила с дроидом.

Пусть это было мелочно с ее стороны, но ей понравилось чувствовать, как ситуация повернулась в ее пользу. Обычно Рен не гнушался пользоваться ее влечением, а теперь она сама протянула руку, чтобы провести по его волосам, и, наклонившись, бесстыдно прошептать:

— Ну и кто теперь не торопится, Кайло?

Но внезапно ее бесцеремонно подняло в воздух, и Рей очутилась на его коленях. Ее ладони легли ему на грудь, живот прижимался к животу, а губы тревожно приоткрылись от его непроглядного взгляда. Впрочем, он еле заметно улыбался.

— Определенно, не я, — заверил он и, чувственно держа ее за талию, повел ее телом прямо напротив возбужденной под дорогой материей брюк плоти.

Это соприкосновение будило внутри что-то, напоминавшее вспышку молнии, и Рей изогнулась от резкого контраста уязвимой плоти и одежды, мстительно впиваясь ногтями в его плечи. Рен шикнул, перехватывая ее одной рукой, другой завозившись с цепочкой на шее.

Рей почувствовала, как он наклоняет ее к себе, отодвигает волосы и вставляет ключ в замочек ошейника. Поневоле она прижалась к его груди, и после нескольких щелчков ее шея оказалась свободна — ненужный ошейник упал куда-то на кровать.

Она долго ждала этого чувства, но настигнувший ее прилив Силы распространился по телу, у Рей перехватило дыхание — все происходило будто в первый раз. Все еще держась за его плечи, Рей откинулась назад, переживая ласковую душевную бурю, не беспокоясь о том, что отразится на ее лице в этот миг. Веки сонно опустились — ощущения, краски, образы проникали в каждую клеточку, но Рен, бывший причиной ее заключения, не собирался позволить ей забыть о своем присутствии.

Отстраненно она поняла, что лоб Рена прижался к ней, а затем в голове раздался голос — то неустанное присутствие в ее душе, спрашивающее с напряженным терпением:

«Ты готова, Рей?»

Влажный жар между бедер и отчаяние в сердце твердили — да, она готова как никогда, поэтому Рей подалась вперед всем телом, безошибочно отвечая Рену поцелуем. Пылкие губы захватили ее в ответ, и Рен снова приподнял ее, пристраивая к себе.

Внутри нее все жаждало вновь почувствовать то же, влагалище совершенно беззастенчиво прижималось к его возбужденной плоти, и Рей нетерпеливо повела бедрами, но вдруг поняла, что Рен на дает ей двинуться, утолить пробудившийся голод.

— Рен, — жалобно протянула она, пытаясь вывернуться, облегчить напряжение. Струны Силы звеняще растянулись, словно требуя этого, пульсируя в унисон жару внизу живота.

— Скажи мне, что тебе это нужно, Рей, — глухо прошептал Рен, впиваясь в нее неморгающим взглядом. Он держал ее на весу, не давая получить желаемое, и снова повторил, явно сдерживая себя: — Я должен услышать это от тебя. Мне нужно это услышать.

С ее губ сорвался стон, тело содрогнулось от его слов. С Реном всегда было так, их извечное противостояние воли. Но от Рей не укрылась тоска в его голосе, то, как мелко дрожали руки, что держали ее, и она знала, что он желал этого с чуть ли не большей силой, чем она. И, подняв руку к его лицу, она крепко ухватилась за темную прядь у виска.

— Сначала ты, Кайло.

Он рывком насадил ее на член, выбивая воздух из легких, проникая глубоко, дико и грубо, как ей хотелось, и в чем было страшно признаться. Рей едва успела вздохнуть, как его ладони сжали ее бедра, раздвигая их неприлично широко, раз за разом входя в узкое тело. Она чувствовала, как член продирается внутрь, заставляя дыхание сбиться, давая ощутить каждый дюйм твердой возбужденной плоти.

Тяжело дыша, Рен вбивался в нее, заполняя до края, и не сбавил ритма, даже когда она выгнула спину, буквально ткнув ему в лицо обнаженной грудью. Рей чувствовала, как вокруг сжималась Сила, как ее натянувшиеся струны гудели, напряжению требовалось вырваться наружу. Все еще сжимая Рена за волосы, она притянула его к себе, неуклюже целуя, и приподнялась, стараясь подстроиться под его движения. Сила ширилась, трещала, как разряды электричества — и конечно, Рен добивался именно этого, неумолимо подводя ее к самому краю.

Дыхание сбилось, Рей выдыхала ему в рот бессчетные «пожалуйста» и «да», и, наконец, его темп стал рваным в преддверии подступающего удовольствия. Вскрикнув — Рен вбился в нее так глубоко, что на миг показалось, он достанет до самого сердца, — Рей почувствовала, что падает. Слепо падает, как со скалы в море бесконечной энергии Силы. Его руки грубо сжали ее бедра, насаживая ее на член раз, второй и еще один, а после всполох его разрядки слился с бурными волнами ощущений, расшатавших ее до глубины души.

Рей почти не чувствовала, как он обнимает ее, как его подбородок опустился ей на плечо, лишь услышала тихие слова, донесшиеся сквозь взметнувшуюся Силу и рассеянную дымку удовлетворения. Почти неразличимо — но она отчетливо услышала в своем разуме и сердце:

— Мне это нужно, Рей. Мне это нужно.

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [Mine To Hold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7964767/chapters/18217048) by [Auraki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auraki/pseuds/Auraki).


End file.
